A Tree, Billion Memories
by Jinsei Megami
Summary: Kecelakaan dua tahun lalu membuat Rukia amnesia. Sepenggal mimpi tentang sebatang pohon, ukiran, dan sosok pemuda membuatnya kembali ke Karakura. Setelah semua kebohongan terkuak dan kebenaran terungkap, akankah dia menemukannya?/ Silakan dibaca... Chapter 8: Finally I Found You/ [finally completed]
1. Chapter 1: Back to My ex-Home

Hisana-nee bilang semuanya ada di sini.

Walaupun Byakuya-nii dengan mati-matian mencegahku ke sini, toh aku tetap ke sini.

Aku heran dengan Byakuya-nii, dia amat protektif kepadaku, padahal aku hanya adik iparnya, kan?

Seingatku.

Entah kenapa dia begitu gigih melarangku ke sini.

Padahal sebagian besar kenanganku dan ingatanku ada di sini. Itu juga kata Hisana-nee.

Semua ingatanku yang tersisa hanya berasal dari tuturan kedua kakakku itu.

Sejak tragedi yang merenggut kedua orang tuaku dan seluruh ingatanku, tak ada yang tersisa selain sekelebat bayangan di dalam kepalaku dan sebuah mimpi.

Mimpi yang sama berulang kali, bahkan sejak sebelum aku tersadar dari komaku. Itu sungguh membuatku kacau. Sama saja halnya jika kau diperdengarkan dengan nada yang sama berkali-kali tanpa henti. Membuatmu kacau dan merasa hampir gila. Mimpi yang sama berupa adegan di sebatang pohon dan suara-suara.

Aku berkali-kali konsultasi dengan psikolog dan ahli jiwa, aku bahkan mendatangi hipnoterapis. Namun semua usahaku sia-sia. Mimpi itu tetap saja mendatangiku.

Mungkinkah mimpi itu adalah bagian dari masa laluku yang sama sekali tak kuingat? Aku berkesimpulan demikian. Dan karena sebagian hidupku dulu di sini, –lagi-lagi itu kata Hisana-nee – aku merasa aku akan mendapatkan solusinya di sini pula.

Dan akhirnya, dengan bantuan rayuan maut Hisana-nee, Byakuya-nii dengan berat hati mengizinkan aku ke sini. Dengan segala wejangannya dia mau melepaskan aku sendiri. Karena kedua kakakku tidak bisa menemaniku. Hisana-nee kan sedang hamil muda, aku tak mau sesuatu terjadi dengan kandungannya. Mereka berdua sangat mengharapkan seorang bayi dalam hidup mereka. Anggota baru di keluarga Kuchiki mungkin akan menghangatkan hati Byakuya-nii yang dingin. Dan aku juga tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaan Byakuya-nii. Karena itulah, Byakuya-nii hanya memberikan jatah waktu yang sedikit untukku.

Satu minggu.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Di kota perfektur kecil.

Karakura.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimers:**

**Bleach (& all characters) **** © Tite Kubo**

**A Tree, Billion Memories (just story) **** © Jinsei Megami**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: Rukia x Ichigo**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Ide yg sedikit pasaran mungkin (?)**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Kecelakaan dua tahun lalu menghilangkan ingatan Rukia secara total. Sepenggal mimpi samar yang sama tentang sebatang pohon, pahatan, dan sesosok lelaki mengusiknya tiap malam. Membuatnya hampir gila. Dia harus menemukan pohon itu agar mimpi itu tak menghantuinya lagi. Untuk itu, dia kembali ke Karakura.**

**.**

**Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^**

**Enjoy read, Minna~**

**.**

Jinsei Megami Proudly Present

**A TREE, BILLION MEMORIES**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Back to My ex-Home **

.

.

.

.

Aku menutup pintu apartemen di belakangku. Byakuya-nii sudah menyiapkan segalanya untukku di sini. Dia bahkan menyewakan apartemen yang lebih dari lumayan. Huh, padahal kan aku hanya seminggu di sini. Dan dia membayar sewanya untuk sebulan penuh. Apa tidak buang-buang uang saja?

Aku merapatkan mantel unguku. Ugh! Padahal baru masuk musim dingin tapi udaranya sedingin ini.

Nah, sekarang apa ya?

Aku mengambil handphone android dari tas ransel berbentuk Chappy-ku. Dan melihat jurnal pribadiku yang kusimpan di sana. Aku sudah membuat daftar dari segala hal yang pernah di ceritakan Hisana-nee tentang masa laluku. Aku tak ingin terlewat sedikitpun. Aku tak ingin terus-terusan seperti orang bodoh yang tak tahu dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah alamat menjadi yang paling atas di daftarku.

Aku ingat kata-kata Hisana-nee.

"_Dulu kita tinggal di sana sejak kau berumur delapan tahun, Rukia-chan. Berarti tujuh tahun kita di Karakura. Rumah kita dulu tidak besar-besar amat. Yah... lumayanlah. Rumah dua lantai dengan cat putih dengan gerbang batu alam. Di belakang rumah kita dulu juga ada pohon. Pohon sakura. Waktu SD kau sering ber-hanami dengan teman-temanmu di sana setiap musim semi Rukia-chan, Mungkin pohon itu adalah pohon yang ada di dalam mimpimu."_

Menurut pemilik apartemen, alamat mantan rumahku itu tak jauh dari apartemen yang kakakku sewa. Bisa ditempuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Jadi aku mengikuti arahan yang diberikan paman pemilik apartemen. Baiknya dia. Dia bahkan membuatkanku peta sederhana begitu tahu tempat-tempat mana saja yang akan kukunjungi. Aku menyalin gambarnya di handphone android-ku. Agar peta itu tidak hilang.

Terima kasih, paman.

.

.

.

.

"Rukia?"

Eh?

"Kuchiki Rukia?"

Aku terkejut begitu wanita yang membukakan pintu untukku mengenali aku. Di terlihat begitu terkejut. Dia bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya yang sedikit menganga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oh, Kami-sama! Rukia!" dia malah menggenggam erat kedua bahuku. Dan dia kemudian memelukku. Dan tudung jaket yang sedari tadi menutup kepalaku meluncur ke bawah. Mengajakku masuk langsung ke dapur dan memberikanku ocha.

Sesaat tadi waktu aku masuk rumah ini aku melihat-lihat sedikit. Inikah rumah yang dulu kutempati bersama ayah, ibu, dan Hisana-nee? Tapi Hisana-nee salah, rumah ini tidak bercat putih, tapi peach. Yah, kami pindah dari sini kira-kira sudah dua tahunan, sih.

Aku menenggak ocha yang disuguhkan padaku, sedikit berhasil membuatku hangat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Rukia?" tanya si wanita dengan lembut.

Aku menengadah melihat wanita berambut hitam panjang yang dikepang dengan wajah ramah dengan mata teduh yang menenangkan.

"Baik, Unohana-sama. Terima kasih ocha-nya," aku hanya tahu marganya dari papan di gerbang. Unohana. Rasanya memang nama itu tidak asing bagiku.

"-sama? Kau memanggilku seperti orang asing saja, Rukia. Ada apa?"

Aku menceritakan maksud kedatanganku padanya. Juga tentang kecelakaan itu. Dan ingatanku yang hilang. Dan juga tentang mimpi yang terus menghantuiku.

Unohana-sensei –well, tidak heran dia mengenalku, dia ternyata guru biologi sekaligus guru UKS SMA Karakura, tempat dulu aku bersekolah –, nyaris tak percaya dengan semua yang kualami. Katanya, pantas saja aku menghilang begitu saja seperti ditelan bumi. Sebagai guru, dia memang diberi kabar bahwa aku mengalami kecelakaan, tapi dia tak tahu bahwa keadaanku jadi seperti ini.

Dengan baik hati dia membawaku berkeliling rumahnya –mantan rumahku –sambil menceritakan kehidupanku dulu yang ia tahu.

Sambil ia bercerita, tangankupun tak berhenti mengetikkan semacam resume dari kata-katanya di handphone android-ku. Agar aku tak lagi lupa dengan hidupku.

Dia bilang dulu aku adalah anak yang ceria yang bisa langsung akrab dengan siapa saja. Dia bilang aku tomboy, tapi aku tetap senang memakai rok. Dia juga bilang aku termasuk siswi yang cerdas. Dia bilang kalau dulu akulah yang mendirikan Klub Pecinta Chappy, waktu aku baru dua bulan jadi siswi SMA Karakura, padahal saat itu anggotanya hanya enam orang.

"Sekarang anggotanya sudah sekitar lima belas-dua puluhan orang lho, Rukia."

"Benarkah?"

Unohana-sensei hanya mengangguk. Lalu dia meneruskan kisahnya.

Bahwa aku dulu hanya satu semester di SMA Karakura. Bahwa dulu aku di kelas I.B. Bahwa aku paling dekat dengan teman-temanku yang bernama Inoue, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Asano, Uryuu, Chad, Ichigo, dan Renji.

Kenapa rasanya nama itu tiba-tiba membuat kepalaku sakit? Membuat dadaku sesak. Aku sampai harus meremas baju di bagian dadaku.

Unohana-sensei sampai khawatir melihatku. Tapi kuyakinkan dia bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. Aku memang baik-baik saja. Hanya saja rasanya sangat... aneh.

Tur kami berakhir di bawah pohon sakura di belakang rumah yang daun dan bunganya meranggas. Aku menatap ke atas ke arah batang-batang pohon sakura ditemani Unohana-sensei di sampingku. Aku menyentuh pohon itu sambil memejamkan mataku. Mengingat-ingat mimpi yang tiap malam menghiasi tidurku.

'_**Hei, midget! Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?'**_

'_**Huh! Sana kau jeruk!'**_

'_**Bagaimana kau bisa memanjat ke situ padahal kau pendek?'**_

'_**Bukan urusanmu, baka!'**_

'_**Tulisan apa itu?'**_

'_**Bukan apa-apa.'**_

Selalu seperti itu, hanya ada pohon, tulisan –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, pahatan –, dan suara-suara –suaraku dan seorang pria. Tanpa ada sesosokpun yang dapat menggambarkan pemilik suara itu. Akupun tak dapat begitu jelas melihat pahatan apa itu, yang kulihat hanyalah tulisan di dalam segitiga terbalik di batang utama pohon itu. Dan panggilan 'midget' yang selalu menjadikannya salah satu faktor penggangu di mimpi itu.

Aku membuka mataku. Menengadah mencari-cari pahatan apapun yang mungkin ada di atas sana. Kemudian melompat-lompat. Mungkin saja akan terlihat.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Unohana-sensei bingung dengan tingkahku.

"Sesuatu... hup," aku melompat lagi, "Yang... hh... mungkin ada di sana... hup."

"Kenapa tidak kau panjat saja?"

"Aku tak bisa memanjat."

"Dulu kau pandai memanjat pohon lho, Rukia."

Perkataan Unohana-sensei mengingatkannya pada sepenggal ucapan pria di mimpiku.

'_**Bagaimana kau bisa memanjat ke situ padahal kau pendek?**_

Sepertinya dulu aku memang pandai memanjat pohon. Tapi itu kan dulu. sekarang aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Kenapa tidak pakai tangga saja? Ada tangga di gudang. Sebentar ya, kuambilkan."

"Biar aku saja, sensei," balasku. Entah kenapa aku mengatakan itu, padahal aku mana ingat gudangnya ada di mana. Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Unohana-sensei di dekat pohon sakura, membiarkan kakiku melangkah. Dan aku memang menemukan gudangnya dan berhasil membawa tangga stainless steal ke bawah pohon.

"Kami-sama... Rukia! Kau berhasil menemukan gudangnya! Kau sudah ingat?" wajah Unohana-sensei yang lembut terlihat cerah.

Aku menggeleng. Sayangnya belum. Aku hanya membiarkan insting membawaku. Dan tampaknya kakiku lebih ingat dari otakku.

Aku menaiki tangga dan tak kutemukan pahatan atau tulisan apapun di sana. Lagipula tampaknya pohon yang di dalam mimpiku bukan pohon sakura. Batang-batangnya sepertinya sedikit lebih besar. Lagipula aku tak merasa melihat warna pink atau putih khas bunga sakura di mimpiku, melainkan warna jingga kemerahan dan merah. Aku turun lagi. Pohon di dalam mimpiku itu pohon apa, ya?

Aku sedikit melihat bayang-bayang sebuah keluarga di sekelilingku. Transparan seperti hantu. Tapi aku tahu itu bukan hantu. Itu seperti... sebuah ingatan kecil. Yah, ingatan. Karena orang-orang yang berkelebatan itu mirip ayah ibuku, Hisana-nee,... dan aku.

'_**Nee-san punya pacar... Nee-san punya pacar...'**_

'_**Kembalikan surat itu, Rukia-chan! Kaa-san, tolong aku!'**_

'_**Jangan menggoda nee-san-mu terus, Rukia-chan!'**_

'_**Apa?! Siapa laki-laki itu, Hisana?'**_

'_**Eh? T-Tou-san?'**_

Aku memanggil Hisana-nee dengan Nee-san?

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sedikit dari yang berhasil kuingat. Ya. Yang sedikit itulah yang berharga. Karena aku begitu sulit mendapatkannya.

Setelah meminta tolong Unohana-sensei mengambil fotoku di pohon sakura dengan handphone android-ku, dia mengajakku duduk-duduk di ruang keluarga yang berhubungan langsung dengan taman belakang tempat pohon sakura itu tumbuh, yang hanya dibatasi teras dan pintu kaca geser. Dia melanjutkan ceritanya lagi tentangku. Kali ini dia menunjukkan padaku buku siswa seangkatanku yang dia ambil dari rak buku di salah satu sisi ruangan itu.

Aku membalik-balik lembaran buku itu yang berisi foto dengan biodata di bawahnya. Aku menemukan foto Arisawa Tatsuki di sana, seorang gadis dengan potongan rambut pendek yang kelihatannya kuat.

"Kalau tak salah, Arisawa itu teman sejak kecil Ichigo. Dia juga sahabat karib Inoue. Dia kelihatan seperti kakak bagi Inoue. Dia kelihatannya selalu membela Inoue. Yah, sepanjang penglihatanku, sih. Dia jago karate. Kau juga jago karate lho, Rukia. Abarai juga tak berkutik denganmu. Oiya, Abarai Renji itu katanya teman sejak kau pindah ke Karakura sejak kau kecil."

Aku? Bisa bela diri? Aku yang lemah ini? Sulit dipercaya.

Dan... Ichigo lagi? Kenapa setiap mendengar nama gadis itu selalu membuat jantungku tercekat?

"Ini Asano Keigo," ya, aku bisa membaca namanya di bawah fotonya dengan raut wajah ceria, "Aku ingat dia selalu berusaha memelukmu dan memanggilmu 'Rukia sayang'. Hihihi..."

Bahkan tawa Unohana-senseipun begitu lembut. Lalu, 'Rukia sayang'? "Apa Asano Keigo pacarku?"

"Pacar? Hihihi... Bukan Rukia, Asano bukan pacarmu. Dia memanggil 'sayang' pada beberapa gadis lain juga. Tatsuki juga dipanggilnya 'sayang'. Dia memang anak aneh. Dan dia sedikit mesum. Entah berapa banyak video hentai yang kami sita darinya. Tapi dia baik. Dia juga tak pernah berhasil memelukmu. Ichigo selalu berhasil menendangnya hingga dia terlempar selalu tepat ketika Asano hendak menerjangmu. Hihihi... Tentu saja Abarai juga begitu. Entahlah, kau dekat dengan kedua bocah berandal itu."

Unohana-sensei kembali tertawa dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mengingat tingkah laku anak-anak muridnya.

Dan lagi-lagi... Ichigo. Dan Renji?

'_**Memangnya kau menganggap Renji si babon itu apamu, midget?'**_

Hanya satu kalimat. Hanya suara tanpa visual. Terdengar ditelingaku tak lebih lantang dari bisikan.

Dan Rukia belum menemukan foto ichigo di buku itu, wajah yang selanjutnya dia temukan malah Chad –atau Yasutora Sado, blasteran Jepang-Meksiko dengan kulit coklat dan tubuh yang kelewatan menjulang –, lalu Mizuiro Kojima yang sahabat Keigo, Inoue Orihime yang cantik dan feminin dengan rambut panjang dan –ehm –dada yang besar, Ishida Uryuu yang terlihat jelas sebagai seorang kutu buku. Akhirnya Abarai Renji, dia memang tempak seperti berandalan. Dengan rambut merah yang kelihatan tidak alami –tidak diragukan, dia pasti mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna yang tidak biasa itu, dan lagi rambutnya itu panjang dan diikat –dan tato di dahi.

"Apa Abarai Renji tidak dapat masalah dengan rambut dan tatonya itu?"

"Abarai? Tentu saja ia dapat masalah dengan itu semua, Rukia. Dia dan Ichigo lebih tepatnya. Yah, mereka bersahabat, sih. Mereka juga punya warna rambut yang sama-sama aneh. Tapi bedanya, rambut Ichigo itu alami. Rambut aneh yang alami. Untungnya sikap heroik yang tidak sengaja menyelamatkan Abarai dari ancaman drop out."

"Sikap heroik yang tidak disengaja?"

"Hihihi..., dia melempar anak kepala sekolah, Ulquiorra, dengan sepatu ketsnya. Tapi gara-gara itu Ulquiorra selamat dari terjangan kawanan gajah yang kabur dari kandang di kebun binatang. Tindakan bodoh yang menguntungkan."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

Terjangan kawanan gajah?

Ugh! Lagi-lagi bayang-bayang lagi. Kali ini suara-suara musik, tawa, dan banyak suara binatang memenuhi kepalanya.

'_**Si jeruk itu nggak jadi ikut, Renji?'**_

'_**Habis bagaimana lagi? Adik-adiknya mendadak sakit, sih. Hei, baka dobe! Lihat-lihat dong kalau jalan!'**_

'_**Kalu panggil aku apa, heh preman sampah?'**_

'_**Ah! Gajah!'**_

'_**Sekarang kau panggil aku gajah?'**_

'_**Baka! Menyingkir sana!'**_

_**BUG!**_

Senyumku bertambah lebar, satu lagi kenangan kecil yang berhasil kudapatkan. Walau yang inipun tak lebih jelas dibanding kenangan yang tadi. Malah amat sangat buram. Bagaimanapun, apapun itu, aku sangat menghargainya.

Namun aku masih belum menemukan nama Ichigo sampai kubaca nama itu di bagian sudut bawah di sebuah halaman.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Laki-laki?" gumamku terkejut.

"Tentu saja Ichigo laki-laki, Rukia," balas Unohana –sensei, kemudian dia tersenyum, "Pasti kau mengira Ichigo perempuan, ya? Yah, arti namanya memang sekilas sama dengan strawberry. Tapi nama itu juga bisa berarti –"

"Pelindung," maaf ya sensei, aku memotong ucapanmu. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku tahu makna nama itu selain strawberry, "Kukira dia perempuan. Habis dari cerita sensei, sepertinya aku dekat dengannya."

"Kau memang akrab dengan Ichigo, Rukia. Kalian bahkan tak bisa melewati hari tanpa bertengkar. Bahkan hal kecilpun bisa menjadi bahan perdebatan panjang di antara kalian."

"Apa kami bermusuhan?"

"Tidak. Tidak, Rukia. Mungkin memang begitu gaya persahabatan kalian. Habis aku melihat pertengkaran kalian seperti pertengkaran pasangan suami istri yang bingung mau makan apa buat makan malam mereka."

"Eh?" aku tak percaya Unohana-sensei sudah menggodaku begitu. Apa dia lupa kalau aku tidak ingat apa-apa? Bahkan tentang cowok dengan nama cewek itu?

Aku melihat fotonya lagi. Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan ya, seperti yang sebelumnya dikatakan Unohana-sensei, ia kelihatan mencolok dengan rambut berwarna orange cerah yang melawan gravitasi, juga dengan kerutan di antara alisnya yang membuatnya terlihat sedang marah. Apalagi tak ada senyuman sedikitpun di bibirnya. Tipe wajah yang pasti langsung berhasil membuat anak TK menangis ketakutan.

Tapi aku tak bisa berbohong kalau Ichigo itu ternyata amat sangat tampan. Walaupun dia terlihat jutek dan menyeramkan, tapi aku merasa nyaman. Dan sekali lagi, ada sensasi aneh yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku begitu melihat fotonya.

"Hatinya tak semenyeramkan wajahnya, Rukia," kata Unohana-sensei seperti tahu apa yang kupikirkan, yang berhasil membuatku menoleh, "Dia sangat baik, lho. Dia pernah beberapa kali menungguimu yang sakit di UKS, begitupun denganmu. Makanya, tak mungkin kan, kalau kalian bermusuhan?"

Aku memilih menunduk lagi. Menatap foto wajah Ichigo lagi. Dan lagi-lagi sakit kepala dan nyeri di dada merayapiku. Berbagai perasaan aneh yang tak bisa dideskripsikan olehnya muncul tiba-tiba begitu saja. Membuatku tambah pusing. Apalagi sekelebatan ingatan samar-samar muncul.

Hanya bayangan.

Dan suara-suara.

Dan Chappy. Chappy?

'_**Aku sudah lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada pohon itu, midget.'**_

'_**Eh?'**_

'_**Kau kekanakan kau benar suka padaku?'**_

'_**Ugh! Aku cuma iseng, kok. Dan memangnya yang tidak kekanakan itu yang bagaimana, jeruk?'**_

'_**Mmm... Yang seperti ini.'**_

'_**Chappy?! Dasar baka! Itu juga kekanakan, tahu!'**_

'_**Hei! Aku sudah susah-susah membelikanmu ini, cebol! Setidaknya berterimakasihlah padaku.'**_

'_**Ah? AWAS!'**_

"AWAS!" aku tak sadar aku berteriak. Aku mencengkram kepalaku. Kepalaku sakit. Amat sangat sakit. Hingga rasanya aku sulit membuka mataku yang kupejamkan erat kalau saja Unohana-sensei tak memanggilku dengan nada cemas.

"Rukia? Rukia?" aku membuka mataku. Kulihat memang ada bias kecemasan di mata sensei-ku itu, "Ada apa, Rukia? Apanya yang 'awas'?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, sensei. Mungkin aku hanya lelah. Aku baru sampai dan aku tadi langsung ke sini. Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Menginaplah di sini."

"Aku kembali saja ke apartemen. Sensei tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Oiya, bolehkah aku meminjam buku siswa ini?"

.

.

.

.

Senja sudah datang ketika aku sampai di apartemen. Aku melihat ke arah sunset lewat balkon apartemenku. Semburat jingga di ufuk barat itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu. Pada seseorang dengan surai jingga seperti sunset. Pada Ichigo.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku malah penasaran dengannya, bukan yang lainnya. Kenapa?

Kurosaki Ichigo?

.

.

.

.

**[to be continued]**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Perkenalkan minna..., ini Meg.

Author baru & emang bener2 baru bgt! Tau Fanfiction juga baru 3 bln *SIAPA TANYA?* ya... gitu deh... (-_-)a

Ini fic kedua Meg, & ini bahkan fic pertama Meg di fandom Bleach.

Mohon bantuannya ya...

Cerita ini sebenernya udah dibikin lebih dulu dibanding The Voice (itu fic pertama Meg di fandom Naruto) -yah, walau cuma 2 chapter pertamanya sih, tp ternyata yg ke-publish & selesai duluan ya yg The Voice itu. Mungkin kalo iseng boleh dibaca yg itu juga #hehee... teteeeep, promosi :D

Meg cuma pengen nge-_unleash imagination_. :)

Semoga berkenan untuk membaca...

Sekali lagi mohon bantuannya ya...

Mind to review, please?


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Soul Society

**Disclaimers:**

**Bleach (& all characters) **** © Tite Kubo**

**A Tree, Billion Memories (just story) **** © Jinsei Megami**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: Rukia x Ichigo**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s)/ Misst****ypo(s)**, Ide yg sedikit pasaran mungkin (?)

**.**

**Summary:**

**Rukia amnesia karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya 2 tahun yang lalu. Dia kembali ke Karakura hanya demi mencari jawaban atas mimpinya. Mimpi yang juga selama 2 tahun menghantuinya. Tentang pohon, pahatan, dan sesosok pria. Perjalanannya membawanya sampai di Soul Society. Ia malah mendapatkan lebih dari sesuatu. Kebenarankah? Atau sebuah kebohongan?**

**.**

**Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^**

**Enjoy read, Minna~**

**.**

Jinsei Megami Proudly Present

**A TREE, BILLION MEMORIES**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Back to Soul Society**

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dan lapar. aku berniat sarapan sereal atau mungkin aku bisa masak sesuatu.

Tapi oh tidak!

Aku lupa kalau aku belum membeli pangan apapun untuk kukonsumsi selama di sini.

Aku tersenyum. Ah! Mungkin ini saatnya untuk mengunjungi tempat itu. Dan setelahnya aku bisa ke supermarket.

.

.

.

.

Hari masih pagi dan udarapun masih dingin. Aku berdiri di depan sebuah etalase café dan melihat ke papan di atasnya.

Soul Society Café.

Akupun melangkah dan membuka pintu kacanya yang menimbulkan suara gemerincing bel begitu aku masuk.

Seorang gadis pelayan berambut panjang bergelombang menoleh dan menyambutku dengan terbelalak dan raut keterkejutan yang amat sangat. Melebihi raut keterkejutan Unohana-sensei kemarin.

"Rukia?" katanya dengan suara yang terdengar seperti tercekik.

Dia mengenalku?

Kuingat apa yang sempat dikatakan Hisana-nee padaku sebelum keberangkatanku ke Karakura.

_'Nanti sempatkanlah ke Soul Society, itu nama caf__é__. Makanan di sana enak, harganya juga masuk akal. Enak buat hang out. Setahuku kau juga sering ke sana bersama teman-temanmu. Dan setahuku kau kenal dengan pelayan di sana. Dulu kau sering sebut namanya, namanya... Namanya... Ah! Aku lupa! Pokoknya kau ke sana saja, ya. Memang tidak ada pohon di sana. Tapi nggak ada ruginya kan, Rukia-chan?'_

Namanya Matsumoto Rangiku, Hisana-nee.

Dan dia gadis yang menyenangkan. Yah, walau dia seperti gadis nakal dengan pakaian seksi yang mengumbar setengah dari dada besarnya yang seakan nyaris tumpah itu. Tapi rasanya itu hanya gayanya saja.

Aku bertemu dengannya pagi ini di hari keduaku di Karakura, saat aku menyempatkan sarapan di Soul Society Café. Dia langsung menghampiri dan memelukku erat, membuatku sesak karena terhimpit dadanya –jelas saja, dengan tinggi badanku yang tidak seberapa, kepalaku hanya beberapa senti di atas dadanya –.

Aku langsung berkesimpulan dialah temanku yang dikatakan Hisana-nee. Dia kelihatan kecewa saat aku bilang aku tak mengenalnya. Tapi berubah terlihat sedih ketika aku bilang bahwa aku menderita amnesia jangka panjang. Saat itu, dia langsung memelukku lagi, membuatku kembali sulit bernapas.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanyanya setelah melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Haaah..., leganya...

Aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya dengan bersemangat.

Aku melihat menu dengan bingung. Sepertinya semuanya enak. Apa ya?

Sepertinya Rangiku menyadari kebingunganku, karena dia berkata, "Kubuatkan makanan yang dulu biasa kau pesan saja, ya?"

.

.

.

.

"Pancake-nya enak?" tanya Rangiku, yang sekarang sedikit mengabaikan pekerjaannya dengan menemani aku sarapan.

"Sangat! Terima kasih ya, Rangiku. Maaf mengganggu jam kerjamu."

"Tidak usah sungkan-sung –"

"Ran-chan...," eh? Aku menoleh ke arah pemilik suara yang berhasil memotong kata-kata Rangiku setengah jalan. Rangiku juga menoleh ke seorang pria dengan topi hijau garis-garis sambil berkipas-kipas ria. Membuatnya seperti om-om mesum yang suka menggoda ABG di Shibuya, "Bisakah kau berhenti bermain? Kau mengganggu tamuku!"

"Ugh! Urahara, kau menggangguku! Dan aku sedang bekerja, aku menemani tamumu, aku sedang tidak bermain! Lagipula café tidak ramai-ramai amat, Hinamori saja rela kutinggalkan sendiri di sana, kok. Ya kan, Hinamori?"

Gadis di belakang etalase mengangguk. Aku juga merasa bertanggung jawab, "Rangiku tidak menggangguku kok, Urahara-san. Tapi kalau dia tidak boleh menema –"

"Oh, ya sudah, kalau begitu tidak apa-apa," Kenapa Urahara senang sekali memotong pembicaraan orang lain, sih? Dia menambahkan, "Oiya, panggil aku Bos Ganteng, Ran-chan... Hohoho."

"You wish!" sahut Rangiku sambil menunjukkan jari tengahnya pada Urahara dan langsung menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Lalu kulihat Urahara-san dilempar buku sampai tepat mengenai wajahnya oleh seorang wanita kulit hitam dengan rambut panjang diikat pony tail yang duduk tak jauh dari kami.

Dia berteriak pada atasan Rangiku itu, "Kisuke... Sampai kapan kau mau merayu gadis-gadis, hah? Kalau sekali lagi kulihat kau seperti itu, aku minta cerai!"

Urahara-san langsung melesat ke tempat si wanita berkulit gelap yang duduk dengan anggun itu sambil merayu dan menggombal.

"Hajar saja dia, Yoruichi-san!" teriakan Rangiku malah memperpanas suasana.

Tingkah mereka membuatku tertawa lepas. Mereka lucu.

"Nah, kalau kau tertawa keras seperti itu, kau sudah seperti Rukia yang aku kenal."

Eh?

"Rukia yang aku kenal dulu itu apa adanya, selalu ceria, ekspresif, sangat percaya diri, selalu optimis walau kau sendiri tak tahu kau bisa atau tidak, tidak pernah malu-malu, yah... walau sering malu-maluin..."

Benarkah? Aku merasa aku yang sekarang bukan orang yang seperti itu. Apakah itu artinya aku akan sulit menjadi aku? Apakah aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kembali masa laluku, ingatan maupun teman-temanku dulu? Karena aku kini sama sekali berbeda dengan aku yang dulu.

"Maaf, Rangiku," kataku setengah berbisik sambil tetunduk menatap kosong Pancake-ku yang baru kumakan setengah, "Maaf karena aku nggak seperti aku yang kau kenal."

"Hei! Kau bilang apa barusan?" Rangiku memukul bahu kiriku pelan, aku mengangkat kepalaku, "Dasar bodoh! Mau bagaimanapun kau, Rukia tetap saja Rukia. Memang kau mau jadi siapa kalau bukan jadi Kuchiki Rukia? Kenapa kau jadi kedengaran seperti orang yang putus asa saja? Ayolah, Rukia... Kau harus tetap semangat!"

Rangiku benar. Aku sampai terharu mendengarnya. Akupun mengangguk mantap.

"Dulu kau sering ke sini dengan teman-temanmu. Inoue dan Tatsuki. Kau juga sering ke sini dengan si strawberry dan si preman," si strawberry yang di maksud Rangiku pasti Kurosaki Ichigo dan si preman adalah Abarai Renji. Lalu Rangiku memasang wajah jahil saat berkata lagi, "Jadi, apa kamu sudah ingat tentang dia?"

"Dia?" dia siapa maksud Rangiku?

"Dia, Rukia... Yang pernah kau bilang kau taksir... Dulu kau curhat padaku kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Kau kan dulu pernah bilang kau nggak bisa curhat pada temanmu yang lain karena Inoue juga suka padanya. Makanya kau tidak pernah mengatakan pada cowok itu tentang perasaanmu. Karena kau tak tega pada Inoue, Rukia. Kau pernah bilang juga kalau kau ingin sekali menghilangkan perasaanmu padanya, pada cowok itu. Tapi yang kulihat malah sebaliknya, kau malah makin cinta padanya. Kau-pun mengiyakannya, kan? Beberapa hari sebelum hari kecelakaanmu, kau bilang begini, '_oh... Bagaimana ini Ran-chan... Semakin aku mencoba menghindari dirinya, makin aku merasa dekat, dia seperti menarikku dalam lingkarannya. Aku jadi tak bisa menghilangkan rasa sukaku padanya. aku makin jatuh cinta padanya, Ran-chan... Aku bagaikan rembulan yang eksistensinya nggak berarti tanpa kehadiran matahari..._'."

"Masa sih aku pernah bilang begitu?" masa sih dulu aku lebay begitu?

"Tidak sih, itu aku tambah-tambahkan saja."

GUBRAKK!

"Tapi kau benar mengatakan seperti itu. Yah, setidaknya intinya seperti itu."

Sebegitu besarnyakah rasa cintaku pada pria itu? Aku jadi penasaran, "Siapa cowok itu, Rangiku?"

"Aku nggak tahu," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu, "Kau tidak pernah menyebut nama. Aku juga penasaran tahu, Rukia... Apalagi kau bilang, cowok itu salah satu temanmu yang pernah datang ke sini. Kau hanya menyebutnya dengan 'si jeruk baka'."

Aku ingat bagian dari mimpiku lagi,

'_**Hei, midget! Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?'**_

'_**Huh! Sana kau jeruk!'**_

'_**Bagaimana kau bisa memanjat ke situ..."**_

Lalu memori yang sempat muncul sesaat kemarin,

'_**Si jeruk itu nggak jadi ikut, Renji?'**_

'_**Habis bagaimana lagi? Adik-adiknya mendadak sakit, sih. ..."**_

Orang yang kusuka... adalah orang yang sama yang ada di mimpiku. Orang yang kucintai... adalah orang yang sama yang kupanggil 'jeruk'.

Satu hal yang kini kuketahui. Orang itu bukanlah Abarai Renji.

Dan sekelebatan yang lain,

'_**Kau kekanakan sekali. Memang kau benar suka padaku?'**_

'_**Ugh! Aku cuma iseng, kok. Dan memangnya yang nggak kekanakan itu yang bagaimana, jeruk?'**_

'_**Mmm... Yang seperti ini.'**_

'_**Chappy?! Dasar baka! Itu juga kekanakan, tahu!'**_

Dan dia memberikanku sesuatu bertema Chappy –sepertinya boneka. Baiknya dia.

"Ngomong-ngomong Rukia, kau kemana saja selama ini?" kata Rangiku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku di Osaka."

"Kenapa pengobatanmu jauh sekali sih? Padahal di Karakura atau Tokyo yang lebih dekat, banyak rumah sakit bagus."

"Karena kakakku kan tinggal disana. Lagipula kenapa aku harus dirawat di Karakura sementara aku kecelakaannya di Osaka?"

"Eh? Tapi...," Rangiku menggantung ucapannya sebelum melanjutkan, dia kelihatan sedikit bingung, dan menggaruk kepalanya yang entah benar-benar gatal atau tidak, "Aku ingat temanmu, Inoue, bilang kalau kau mengalami kecelakaan di sini, di Karakura."

Hah? Apa?

"Kau pasti salah dengar, Rangiku."

Aku mengalami kecelakaan mobil di Osaka. Rangiku jelas salah ingat.

"Benar kok, aku kan tidak tuli, Rukia," aku tahu kau tidak tuli, Rangiku! Ugh! Kenapa dadaku sesak?

"Kalau begitu, mereka yang salah."

Aku mengalami kecelakaan dengan ayah ibuku. Di Osaka. Bukan di Karakura.

"Rukia, bukan cuma Inoue yang bilang begitu, temanmu yang berkacamata juga bilang begitu. Tatsuki, si preman dan cowok jangkung itu juga," kenapa Rangiku begitu bersikeras mengatakan hal itu?

Rangiku pasti berbohong. Dia bohong!

Dadaku tambah sesak.

Dan semakin sesak begitu penggalan sekelebatan itu muncul lagi.

"_**... Senggaknya berterimakasihlah padaku.'**_

'_**Ah? AWAS!'**_

Kenapa malah ingatan yang itu yang muncul? Ingatan yang tak kumengerti.

Aku berdiri.

Aku tak tahan dengan kebohongan Rangiku.

"Kau salah Rangiku!" kataku dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi dengan tangan kanan meremas pakaian di depan dadaku yang terasa makin nyeri, "Kau salah! A-apapun yang Inoue bilang, a-atau Renji, atau Ta-Tatsuki, atau siapalah itu... se-semua, semua bohong!"

Kurasakan getaran dalam suaraku. Kurasakan perih dimataku yang mulai basah.

Kenapa mereka semua menyebarkan berita bohong itu?

Kemudian seperti rekaman audio yang di-rewind, kali ini dengan volume yang lebih lantang.

'_**Hei,baka! kenapa kau cengengesan begitu?'**_

'N_**ggak, aku nggak cengengesan."**_

'_**Iya, kau nyengir begitu. Aku jadi curiga kau punya rencana mengerjai aku lagi. Apa yang ada di kepalamu, hah?'**_

"Aku... aku... aku mengalami ke-kecelakaan itu di Osaka! Saat itu aku bersama ke-kedua orang tuaku, Rangiku! Ibuku yang... yang menyetir mobil kami karena ayah lelah baru pulang kerja."

Aku mengulangi penjelasan Hisana-nee dan Byakuya-nii setelah aku sadar dari komaku. Setelah aku didiagnosa menderita amnesia.

Dadaku kian perih. Mataku makin terasa basah. Sementara kalimat-kalimat itu terus saja bergaung dengan berisik di dalam kepalaku.

'_**Coba tebak apa!'**_

"Kami sedikit lagi... sedikit lagi sampai di rumah Hi-Hisana-nee saat sebuah motor menyalip mobil di jalur yang berlawanan dari kami tepat di-di depan mobil yang kami tumpangi. I-ibu menyalip agar nggak menabrak di pengendara motor. Tapi... ta-tapi... gara-gara itu mobil kami menabrak pohon besar di pinggir jalan. Karena kejadian yang begitu mendadak, kendaraan di belakang ka-kami nggak sempat berhenti. Maka terjadilah kecelakaan beruntun, Ra-Rangiku... Dan kedua orang tuaku... hiks... ke-kedua orangtuaku... mereka... meninggal di perjalanan ke rumah sakit."

Aku tak bisa lagi membendung air mataku. Cairan itu kurasakan mengalir melalui pipiku dan menetes di lenganku.

Pandanganku mengabur karena air mata. Aku tak bisa lagi menilai ekspresi apa yang di pasang Rangiku di wajahnya sekarang.

'_**Aku **_**nggak**_** mau main tebak-tebakan! Bilang saja!'**_

'_**Aku sudah lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada pohon itu, midget.'**_

"Kau bilang kau amnesia, tapi kau ingat tentang kecelakaan itu, Rukia?" tanya Rangiku lagi. Aku masih tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Byakuya-nii dan Hisana-nee yang bilang padaku!"

'_**Eh?'**_

'_**Kau kekanakan sekali. Memang kau benar suka padaku?'**_

"Apa... apa kau... yakin?" dari nada suaranya terdengar dia seperti meragukanku. Apa-apaan dia?

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau menuduh kakak-kakakku berbohong padaku hah, Rangiku? Kau jahat! Tentu saja aku yakin itu benar! Aku... aku bersama orang tuaku saat kecelakaan di Osaka itu, Rangiku. A-aku bersama mereka di saat-saat terakhir mereka."

'_**Ugh! Aku cuma iseng, kok. Dan memangnya yang tidak kekanakan itu yang bagaimana, jeruk?'**_

'_**Mmm... Yang seperti ini?'**_

"Teganya kau, Rangiku. Teganya kalian mengarang cerita bohong begitu."

'_**Chappy?! Dasar baka! Itu juga kekanakan, tahu!'**_

"Sementara aku kehilangan ayah dan ibuku."

'_**Hei! Aku sudah susah-susah membelikanmu ini, cebol! Ini special edition, tahu!Setidaknya berterimakasihlah padaku.'**_

"Sementara aku kehilangan ingatanku."

'_**Ah? AWAS!'**_

Dan kali ini ingatan itu tak berhenti di kata 'awas', namun kulihat boneka Chappy dengan noda darah yang banyak yang masih baru di atas aspal jalanan.

Kepalaku sakit lagi. Dadakupun masih terasa sesak. Aku mencoba mengatur napasku. Aku menyeka air mataku.

Pandanganku sudah lebih jelas sekarang.

Saat itu kulihat Rangiku menatapku dengan lirih. Apakah aku menyakitinya dengan kata-kataku? Akupun baru menyadari bahwa tak seorangpun tanpa terkecuali yang ada di café ini yang tidak memperhatikan aku. Semua mata menatapku dengan pandangan yang beraneka ragam.

Aku mengambil uang dari dalam tas Chappy-ku. Aku segera meletakkan beberapa ribu yen di atas meja untuk membayar sarapanku. Aku tak tahu berapa harga dari itu semua, tapi kurasa itu cukup.

Aku membungkuk dalam-dalam di depan Rangiku, "Gomen, Rangiku. Gomen."

Maafkan aku.

"Permisi!" akupun langsung keluar Soul Society Café dan melesat entah kemana.

Aku tak tahu.

Ke manapun.

Ke mana sajalah.

.

.

.

.

**[to be continued]**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

berhubung chapter ini emang udah Meg bikin barengan ama chap kemaren, & Meg jg gak betah liat file ini lama2, yah... Meg publish aja

makasih buat **uzumaki. kuchiki** & **Hikary Cresenti Ravenia** atas reviewnya: "Hikary, makasih koreksinya, ya. emang ada kata yg ilang ternyata. Hahah..."

Meg emang masih butuh banyak bantuan, saran, kritik, atau apalah itu. jadiii... review, ya :D

Dan berhubung Meg juga newbie, Meg juga nerima flame (tp please jgn kejam2)

See ya in next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3: Vision of the Accident

**Disclaimers:**

**Bleach (& all characters) **** © Tite Kubo**

**A Tree, Billion Memories (just story) **** © Jinsei Megami**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pairing: Rukia x Ichigo**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Ide yg sedikit pasaran & alur yg kecepetan mungkin (?)**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Berawal dari mimpi tentang sebatang pohon, pahatan, dan sesosok pria yang datang tiap malam semenjak ia sadar dari komanya, Rukia kembali ke Karakura. Dia amnesia, namun segala penjelasan dari kakak-kakaknya lebih dari cukup untuknya. Dia hanya ingin menemukan pohon itu dan menghilangkan mimpi itu dari malam-malamya. Namun yang dia dapatkan malah sesuatu yang tak terduga. Apakah penglihatan itu nyata? Atau hanya ilusi belaka?  
**

**.**

**Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^**

**Enjoy read, Minna~**

**.**

Jinsei Megami Proudly Present

**A TREE, BILLION MEMORIES**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Vision of the Accident**

.

.

.

.

Ternyata ke sinilah kakiku membawaku. Aku mengecek di Google Map dan di salinan peta yang dibuatkan paman pemilik apartemen. Inikah taman kota Karakura?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku lebih dalam lagi.

Banyak pohon yang menenangkan. Ada banyak pohon sakura, walau jenis pohon yang lain juga banyak. Pasti banyak yang ber-hanami di sini saat musim semi tiba. Ada juga bagian dimana anak-anak bisa bermain. Tidak begitu banyak orang. Hanya beberapa lansia yang menikmati hari yang tidak sedingin kemarin, ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang sedang memperhatikan anak-anaknya bermain di kolam pasir. Tentu saja, ini masih jam sekolah dan jam kantor.

Hisana-nee juga bilang padaku bahwa mungkin saja pohon yang ada dalam mimpiku ada di taman kota Karakura. Ini adalah salah satu tempat yang sering kukunjungi. Maka dari itu aku memasukkan taman ini di jadwalku. Harusnya aku ke sini besok, bukan sekarang.

Ada banyak pohon di sini. Berarti ada banyak pekerjaan di sini. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Melihat-lihat.

Aku menemukan danau di tengah taman. Indah dan menenangkan.

Aku duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungku di pohon di pinggir danau. Eh, besok saja aku memeriksa pohon-pohon itu. Ya, yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah ketenangan.

Aku menutup mataku. Merasakan dan mencoba menikmati angin dingin yang menerpa wajahku, yang berhasil menggoyangkan tudung jaket yang masih menutupi kepalaku. Aku menarik kedua lututku makin dalam di pelukanku dan menenggelamkan wajahku di antaranya.

Entah kenapa kebohongan Rangiku terngiang di kepalaku.

Entah kenapa aku jadi meragukan kakak-kakakku. Bodoh! Bodohnya aku! Byakuya-nii dan Hisana-nee tak mungkin membohongi aku. Tak sepantasnya aku meragukan mereka.

Tapi... aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Inoue, Tatsuki, atau bahkan Renji berbohong pada Rangiku. Buat apa mereka mengatakan aku kecelakaan di Karakura? Aku tidak menemukan sedikitpun keuntungan dari kebohongan itu.

Ah, aku pusing.

Aku ingat dengan jelas saat aku dijelaskan tentang tragedi itu oleh kakakku kira-kira satu setengah tahun yang lalu, setelah empat bulan komaku.

.

**=flashback=**

"_Hisana-nee, bolehkah sekarang aku tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku? Mana ayah dan ibu? Sejak aku siuman, aku nggak melihat pria atau wanita manapun selain kau dan Byakuya-nii," tanyaku pada kakakku pada suatu pagi di rumah sakit, tiga hari setelah aku siuman. Kala itu aku sudah tahu siapa wanita yang mirip denganku yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan pria yang baru datang berambut hitam dengan kesan dingin._

"_Kau mengalami kecelakaan, Rukia-chan. Lalu ayah dan ibu –"_

"_Kalian sedang berkendara bersama saat itu," Byakuya-nii memotong pembicaraan Hisana-nee. Hisana-nee langsung menoleh menatap suaminya itu lekat-lekat dengan pandangan yang tidak ku mengerti. Namun seperti ada yang tersimpan di pandangan mereka. Sesuatu yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Byakuya-nii yang melanjutkan cerita, "Yang aku ingat, hari itu hari yang biasa. yang tidak biasa adalah Hisana mendapat telepon dari ibu yang mengatakan dia sangat rindu dengan kakakmu. Mereka memaksa untuk datang ke Osaka sendiri setelah ayah pulang kantor dan kau pulang sekolah. Ibu yang menyetir mobil. Ibu bukan orang yang tidak mahir menyetir, tapi hari itu adalah hari naasnya. Menurut keterangan saksi, sebuah motor menyalip mobil di jalur yang berlawanan dari kalian di depan mobil yang kalian tumpangi. Ibu menyalip agar tidak menabrak di pengendara motor. Tapi gara-gara itu mobil kalian menabrak pohon besar di pinggir jalan. Karena kejadian yang begitu mendadak, kendaraan di belakang kalian tak sempat berhenti. Maka terjadilah kecelakaan beruntun. Kalian langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kau selamat tapi ayah dan ibu tidak. Mereka tewas di perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Ayah dan ibumu sudah meninggal. Itulah yang terjadi."_

_Kurasakan air mataku mengalir deras. Aku terisak dan menangis sampai sesegukan. Hisana-nee memelukku erat. Kurasakan bahuku juga basah. Hisana-nee juga menangis._

_Seharian itu aku terus menangis sampai mataku perih._

"_Gomenasai, Rukia-chan... Gomen," bisik Hisana-nee dengan lirih dengan makin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku, suaranya terdengar bergetar, "Gomen... Go-gomen... Rukia-chan."_

_Kenapa Hisana-nee meminta maaf padaku? Dia kan tidak salah apapun. Dia tidak salah._

**=end of flashback=**

.

Aku menghela napas. Kembali memandang danau. Mungkin aku harus bertanya langsung dengan teman-teman lamaku itu. Aku tidak bisa langsung menilai buruk mereka seperti ini. Mereka harus mengklarifikasi masalah ini padaku. Aku harus bertemu dengan mereka. Well, sejak awal aku memang berniat begitu, kan? Hanya saja sekarang tujuanku bertambah.

Kapan ya, aku ke SMA Karakura? Di jadwalku sih, besok kan aku harus mencari pohon di sini. Berarti –

"Siang ini."

"Eh? Masa siang ini juga aku ke SMA Karakura, sih?"

Eh? Lho? Kok? Kenapa aku malah menanggapi suara itu? Itu kan bukan suaraku. Dan aku tidak sedang bersama orang lain. Hahaha... Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri dalam hati. Dasar Rukia bodoh! Aku jadi nyengir sendiri.

Ternyata itu salah satu bagian dari perbincangan antara dua orang yang ada di bangku taman di belakangku.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku menghindari bertemu nii-sama-nya. Akan sia-sia lagi jika aku bertemu dengannya. Aku akhirnya bertemu nee-san-nya. Dia, setidaknya tidak menghajarku atau mengusirku seperti nii-sama-nya. Nee-san-nya bilang kalau dia nggak ada di rumah dan bahkan nggak ada di Osaka. Tapi aku nggak mau tertipu untuk kesekian kalinya."

Sepertinya aku familiar dengan suara mereka. Suara itu benar-benar terasa tak asing bagiku. Aku jadi makin tertarik mendengar perbincangan mereka. Bukannya aku menguping, tapi salah sendiri mereka ada di dekatku. Aku kan lebih dulu berada di sini dibandingkan mereka. Bahkan dengan volume suara normalpun suara mereka lebih dari sekedar jelas terdengar di telingaku.

"Lalu?"

"Diam-diam kutunggu dia di depan rumah kakaknya. Aku punya insting kalau mereka menyembunyikan Rukia dariku, seperti yang kau tahu mereka lakukan juga sebelum-sebelumnya. Kalau dia di dalam, nggak mungkin selamanya dia nggak keluar rumah, kan?"

Mataku membulat.

Aku terkejut begitu mendengar namaku disebut. Aku tahu di dunia ini yang bernama Rukia bukan tak mungkin cuma aku, tapi kota Osaka yang disebut juga, lalu namaku, dan suara mereka yang entah sering kudengar di mana, meyakinkan aku bahwa Rukia yang mereka maksud memang aku.

Apakah mereka orang-orang dari masa laluku?

Aku penasaran. Aku ingin melihat siapa mereka. Aku pun menoleh. Dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah seorang pria berambut merah memakai headband putih yang tak mampu menutup tato di dahinya dengan sempurna. Aku kembali terkejut. Ah! Dia kan... siapa namanya? Yang seperti preman itu? A... a apa? Ah, iya! Abarai Renji, teman sejak kecilku. Pantas saja suaranya terasa familiar, tapi suara orang yang bersamanya juga tak asing.

Siapa?

Batang pohon ginko yang menjadi sandaranku dan semak-semak menjadi penghalang antara aku dan mereka. Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas kecuali aku mau benar-benar muncul. Tapi aku ingin mendengarkan dulu.

"Hei, babon? Bagaimana kalau Rukia pergi jauh? Bagaimana kalau dia nggak kembali? Kalau dia di Osaka, walaupun aku nggak bisa bertemu dengannya, setidaknya aku tahu dia dimana?" ada nada putus asa pada suara yang menjadi lawan bicara Abarai.

"Dasar baka! Kau itu kenapa pesimis begitu? Kau seperti bukan si jeruk yang kukenal saja!" kata Abarai.

Spontan saja aku kembali ke posisiku semula.

Apakah itu si jeruk yang bersama Abarai? Apakah itu cowok yang kata Rangiku telah berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta? Jantungku berdebar-debar melewati normal.

Aku memang tidak bisa melihat mereka, tapi aku tetap mampu mendengar mereka.

"Heh, mungkin ini efek samping mabuk shinkansen sampai aku bisa melankolis begini. Dan jangan panggil aku jeruk! Cuma dia yang boleh memanggilku begitu," ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum kalimat terakhirnya, dan dengan nada yang lebih rendah. Membuat kesan yang berbeda, setidaknya padaku.

"Pulang dan istirahat sana! Kau kan benar-benar baru sampai. Kau pasti juga belum sampai rumah," kata Abarai, lalu, "Kau... benar-benar sayang padanya, ya?"

Aku penasaran dengan jawaban si jeruk.

Dan dia menjawab, "Ya," atas pertanyaan Abarai.

Satu kata itu berhasil membuat air mataku jatuh tanpa kusadari, tanpa kuminta. Entah kenapa. Ada rasa rindu yang kutangkap dari suara itu, mungkin itulah yang membuat air mataku menetes begitu saja. Sekaligus membuatku tak bergeming. Dadaku nyeri lagi. Sakit sekali.

Aku tak bisa bangkit, bahkan aku tak bisa menoleh. Padahal sekarang aku ingin muncul dan melihat dia, si jeruk itu.

Oh, Kami-sama... kenapa aku membeku begini?

Aku hanya mampu meremas rerumputan di samping kanan kiriku. Mengutuk ketidak berdayaanku. Mengatur napasku. Mencoba mengumpulkan segenap kekuatanku kembali. Membesarkan nyaliku.

Di saat aku merasa aku bisa, aku mencoba berdiri dengan batang pohon yang menjadi sandaran punggungku. Aku menutup mataku sejenak sambil mengambil napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

Oke, aku siap.

Akupun berbalik berjalan mengitari pohon dan semak. Dan... tak ada siapapun di sana. Bangku panjang itu kosong. Aku kecewa. Bukan pada Abarai ataupun pada si jeruk. Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri.

Bodoh. Aku benar-benar bodoh.

Mataku menelusuri tiap sudut taman yang mampu terjangkau oleh penglihatanku. Tak ada sesosokpun yang kukenali sebagai Abarai Renji.

Lututku lemas. Akupun duduk di kursi yang sama yang tadi mereka duduki. Masih hangat. Berarti mereka belum jauh.

Kepalaku memerintahkanku untuk menyerah hari ini, otakku seperti berkata, _'Oh, ya sudahlah Rukia, nanti juga kau akan bertemu mereka.'_ Namun hatiku berkontradiktif dengan kepalaku, seakan memohon untuk segera bertemu dengannya.

Ada rasa yang tak tertahan di dadaku.

Maka aku bangkit.

Kemana? Kepalaku menoleh ke kanan kiri. Aku harus kemana? Ke sanakah? Ke situkah? Mungkin ke sana. Aku berjalan dengan langkah cepat sambil tak lepas mataku mencari-cari siapapun yang berambut merah atau siapapun yang mungkin bersama dia.

Sampai akhirnya aku berada di luar taman. Aku tidak menemukan mereka.

Aku terlambat. Atau mungkin aku salah memutuskan mengambil arah. Hari sudah sore, langit masih biru tapi jingga sudah menjelang di ujung cakrawala. Aku harus kembali ke apartemen, kalau sudah malam, aku takut aku lupa jalan pulang.

Aku berjalan ke zebra cross yang berada hanya sepuluh meter dari tempatku berdiri. Tapi kulihat lampu penyebrang jalan masih merah.

Deg!

Eh? Kenapa sesaat jantungku serasa berhenti?

'_**Hahaha...'**_

Suara tawa? Kencang sekali. Aku menemukan seseorang yang tertawa di dekatku, seorang anak kecil.

Tidak! Suara tawanya jelas tak sama.

Siapa? Kenapa suara tawanya terasa akrab, padahal suara tawa itu tawa yang terdengar menyebalkan?

_**CKIIITTT!**_

Suara ban yang bergesekan keras dengan aspal akibat rem yang diinjak tiba-tiba, begitu jelas terdengar. Aku menoleh ke sana ke mari. Tak ada satupun mobil yang kulihat melakukan itu. Lalu, suara itu dari ma –

'_**Ah? AWAS!'**_

Apa? A-awas?

Aku menggenggam tiang lampu lalu lintas di pinggir trotoar. Erat.

Aku tak perlu mencari tahu asal suara itu. Itu suaraku. Aku tak mengucapkannya. Tapi aku mendengarnya. Sekelebatan suara yang sama seperti yang kudengar kemarin maupun pagi ini sesaat sebelum aku meninggalkan Soul Society Café. Namun kali ini lebih jelas dan lebih lantang. Membuat kelopak mataku menutup dengan kuat.

Aku takut.

Kucoba membuka mataku sedikit. Kulihat boneka Chappy tergeletak di tengah zebra cross dengan cairan berwarna merah tua seperti darah membasahi setengah tubuh boneka itu.

Chappy?

Sesuatu mendorongku untuk mengambil boneka itu. Langkahku gontai berjalan di antara garis-garis putih itu. Dadaku berdebar saat aku mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil Chappy yang kuketahui special edition itu.

Sedikit lagi sebelum...

Sesuatu menarikku ke belakang. Membuatku jatuh terduduk di trotoar.

TIIIIN... TIIIIN... TIIIIN...

Suara klakson mobil di dekatku dan suara orang-orang yang yang berseru entah apa, tak bisa membuyarkan pandanganku pada si boneka kelinci yang ada ditengah trotoar. Namun sebuah mobil melindas boneka itu. Atau kukira melindas, karena sesaat sebelum mobil itu lewat, boneka itu tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.

Aku masih menatap tempat di zebra cross, tempat di mana si Chappy tadi berada.

Oh, Kami-sama... Ada apa denganku?

Dan aku melihat sosok dengan senyuman yang entah kenapa kurindukan. Berlatar belakang semburat jingga yang sama seperti sekarang, dari mentari sore yang mengintip dari balik gedung-gedung bertingkat. Dibelakangnya, diseberang jalan sana dapat kulihat seorang pria dengan papan promosi sale toko buku. Tak jauh dari sana seorang badut sedang melakukan juggling dengan beberapa orang mengerumuninya.

Dan kembali ke sosok di hadapanku, dengan senyumannya.

'_**Hei,baka! kenapa kau cengengesan begitu?'**_

Aku melihat sebuah senyuman lebar dengan kesan jahil, senyuman yang kubenci sekaligus kusukai. Senyuman yang jauh lebih mendekati seringai.

'_**Nggak, aku nggak cengengesan."**_

Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya, namun aku bisa melihat cengirannya dan posturnya yang tinggi memakai seragam abu-abu SMA Karakura.

Dia..., jangan-jangan...

'_**Iya, kau nyengir begitu. Aku jadi curiga kau punya rencana mengerjai aku lagi. Apa yang ada di kepalamu, hah?'**_

Aku pasti sedang curiga. Padanya, pada si jeruk.

'_**Coba tebak apa!'**_

Aku masih melihat cengirannya. Aku rindu cengirannya yang seperti itu.

'_**Aku nggak mau main tebak-tebakan! Bilang saja!'**_

Tiba-tiba aku merasa makin berdebar-debar. Ada rasa sesak di dadaku.

'_**Aku sudah lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada pohon itu, midget.'**_

Kini yang kulihat bukan cuma cengiran, tapi juga seraut wajah jahil –walau aku tak bisa melihat keseluruhan wajahnya dengan jelas, sih –. Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya.

Oh, Kami-sama...

'_**Eh?**_

Entah kenapa aku ikut terkejut. Memang aku melakukan apa pada pohon apa? Apakah pahatan itu?

'_**Kau kekanakan sekali. Memang kau benar suka padaku?'**_

Dan wajah jahilnya semakin menjadi, dan dia menggodaku. Aku merasa salah tingkah. Dan dadaku kembali berdebar dengan tidak beraturan dan kecepatan yang tidak bisa kukendalikan.

'_**Ugh! Aku cuma iseng, kok. Dan memangnya yang nggak kekanakan itu yang bagaimana, jeruk?'**_

Dan aku juga tahu, apapun yang kulakukan itu bukan perbuatan iseng semata. Aku mengatakan itu hanya untuk menutupi rasa maluku.

'_**Mmm... Yang seperti ini?'**_

Dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sesuatu berwarna putih bersih. Sesuatu yang hanya sebesar dan sepanjang lenganku. Itu...

'_**Chappy?! Dasar baka! Itu juga kekanakan, tahu!'**_

Chappy?

Chappy yang mirip dengan yang kulihat di trotoar barusan, tapi dengan keadaan yang lebih baik tanpa noda berwarna merah dan lusuh itu.

Aku tersenyum. Melihat cowok itu dengan malu-malu mengulurkan tangan yang memegang boneka tokoh kelinci putih idolaku. Seperti bukan dia saja. Huh, Rukia, seperti kau tahu cowok itu siapa saja! Seperti kau ingat sifatnya seperti apa saja!

'_**Hei! Aku sudah susah-susah membelikanmu ini, cebol! Ini special edition, tahu! Senggaknya berterimakasihlah padaku.'**_

Aku jadi terharu. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Aku merasakan apa yang diriku rasakan kala itu. Apakah itu artinya dia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Aku melihat tanganku menggapai Chappy yang disodorkannya padaku. Aku bahagia. Tapi aku juga merasakan kebimbangan pada diriku saat itu, memikirkan sahabatku sendiri yang juga mencintainya. Siapa yang dicintai Inoue, aku masih belum ingat.

Si jeruk itu.

Kemudian aku melihat zebra cross, lalu lampu lalu lintas yang masih hijau –merah untuk penyebrang jalan –, lalu sosok cowok itu yang berjalan mundur dengan masih tertawa, lalu zebra cross lagi, dan... truk besar yang melaju dangan kecepatan tinggi.

Truk?

'_**Ah? AWAS!'**_

Yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah tanganku yang menjulur pada orang itu dan boneka Chappy dengan noda darah yang banyak sekali.

Setelah itu gelap. Tak ada yang lain selain hitam.

Suara-suara membuyarkanku dari kekelaman itu. Membuatnya kembali jelas. Walaupun aku masih tertunduk dan tudung jaketku masih menutupi kepalaku, aku tak lagi melihat warna hitam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan nona?"

"Hei, apa kau mau bunuh diri?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Dia diam begitu saja dari tadi, dia cedera?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

Beberapa orang mengerumuniku. Aku mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Oh, Kami-sama... apakah aku telah termakan ilusi? Sampai nyaris saja nyawaku melayang kalau saja seseorang tak menarikku.

Aku bangkit dan membungkuk dalam-dalam kepada orang-orang yang mengerubungiku. Memohon maaf kepada mereka semua atas kebodohanku, sebelum aku berdiri normal. Hoodie jaketku yang menutup sebagian kepalaku jatuh ke punggungku. Kulihat orang-orang yang mengerumuniku satu persatu meninggalkanku.

Kecuali dua orang gadis yang memakai seragam SMP.

Gadis dengan rambut seleher sewarna karamel –coklat muda pucat –, dan seorang lagi dengan rambut hitam pendek yang dikuncir kuda, menyisakan rambut bagian depannya yang tampaknya tak cukup panjang untuk dapat ikut terkuncir yang jika dia tidak memakai rok seragamnya, mungkin orang yang sekilas melihatnya akan bingung dia laki-laki atau perempuan.

Mata keduanya membulat dan mengekspresikan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Lagi-lagi ekspresi seperti itu. Si gadis tomboy malah menjatuhkan bola sepak yang dari tadi dipegang tangan kirinya.

Ada apa dengan mereka?

"O-onee-chan?" kata gadis yang berambut coklat muda pucat dengan jepit rambut di sebelah kirinya, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oh, Kami-sama!" seru gadis yang satu lagi yang terlihat tomboy.

Belum sempat aku mengatakan atau menanyakan apapun, dua gadis itu malah menubrukku. Memelukku.

"Onee-chan..."

"Rukia-nee!"

.

.

.

.

**[to be continued]**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Makasih banyak ternyata ada yg baca fic ini, Meg kira gak bakal ada yg nge-klik fic ini. Bahkan ngebaca? Fic aneh dari seorang newbie kayak Meg. Walaupun fic ini aneh, Meg tetep bangga kok. Habisnya kalo bukan Meg yg bangga siapa lagi? #hah, apaan sih, Meg?

Makasih juga yg udah repot2 ngereview chap kemaren... Meg juga gak nyangka bakal ada yg mo ngereview. Sumpeh! Makasih bgt! Buat silent reader juga, makasih bgt! Arigatou gozaimasu, senpai...

**uzumaki. kuchiki... Keiko Eni Naomi...**

**berry biru**: "Emang sih, 2 thn itu wktu yg lama bgt buat ngambil keputusan sih, tp itu kyknya ada alasannya. Alurnya kecepetan ya? Haha..., abisnya imajinasi Meg cuma segini doang sih. Maapin Meg ya, senpai."

Sebagai seorang newbie, Meg bener2 butuh kritik, saran, looh... Jadi silakan di review..., flame? Boleh aja kalo tega. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Kurosaki?

**Disclaimers:**

**Bleach (& all characters) **** Tite Kubo**

**A Tree, Billion Memories (just story) **** Jinsei Megami**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance (kaliii...)**

**Pairing: Rukia x Ichigo**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Ide yg sedikit pasaran & alur yg kecepetan mungkin (?)**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Kecelakaan hampir dua tahun lalu membuat Rukia amnesia. Sepenggal mimpi mengusiknya tiap malam. Membuatnya hampir gila. Akhirnya dia kembali ke Karakura untuk kembali ingat & menghapus mimpi itu. Namun yang dia dapatkan bukan sekedar ingatan. Ia mendapatkan kebenaran**

**.**

**Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^**

**Enjoy read, Minna~**

**.**

Jinsei Megami Proudly Present

**A TREE, BILLION MEMORIES**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kurosaki?**

.

.

.

.

Gadis dengan rambut sewarna karamel dan gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek yang melihatku dengan mata membulat dan dengan ekspresi keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Si gadis tomboy malah menjatuhkan bola sepak yang dari tadi dipegang tangan kirinya.

Ada apa dengan mereka?

"O-onee-chan?"

"Oh, Kami-sama!"

Belum sempat aku mengatakan atau menanyakan apapun, dua gadis itu malah memelukku.

"Onee-chan..."

"Rukia-nee!"

Kata mereka bersamaan. Aku tak perlu lagi menanyakan ada apa dengan mereka. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

Mereka mengenalku.

Aku memandang kedepan. Ke seberang jalan. Bukan toko buku dengan papan sale yang ada di sana, melainkan sebuah café. Tak ada badut yang sedang melakukan juggling dengan orang-orang yang menonton mengililinginya, hanya ada trotoar kosor. Zebra cross di mana tadi ku lihat boneka Chappy limited edition dengan noda darah. Lalu sosok si jeruk dengan tawanya yang menyebalkan. Dan... kecelakaan itu.

Ilusikah?

"Kami merindukanmu, Onee-chan," kata salah satu dari dua gadis yang memelukku. Aku merasakan mereka melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

Aku menatap mereka. Tapi pikiranku masih entah ke mana.

Aku mendapat gambaran-gambaran yang sama pagi ini.

Dan yang tadi jauh lebih jelas lagi. Kejadian, tempat, sosok-sosok, suara-suara, semuanya. Terutama sekelebatan tentang kecelakaan itu. Benar-benar seperti nyata. Aku bahkan sempat sedikit merasakan sakitnya. Sekelebatan itu seperti pecahan ingatan seperti pecahan ingatanku yang lain. Sesuatu membuat lambungku tak nyaman.

Itu bukan ilusi. Itu memang pecahan ingatanku. Itu nyata. Lalu?

Lalu kalau begitu...

"Onee-chan? Onee-chan kenapa?"

"Kenapa pandangan Rukia-nee kosong begitu, sih?"

Aku kini menatap kedua gadis itu, benar-benar menatap mereka, ada raut kekhawatiran di wajah keduanya. Aku, entah kenapa, tak ingin mereka mengkhawatirkan aku.

"Aku nggak apa-apa."

"nggak apa-apa apanya? Rukia-nee, kau tadi seperti orang yang mau bunuh diri, berdiri di tengah jalan, padahal lampu penyebrang jalan masih merah. Untung saja Yuzu menarikmu ke pinggir. Kau pasti sedang apa-apa," kata si gadis tomboy sambil mengambil bolanya yang tadi dijatuhkannya, "Yuzu, ayo kita bawa Rukia-nee pulang, aku nggak tahu Rukia-nee terluka atau nggak . Mungkin si baka Oyaji bisa melakukan sesuatu."

Gadis yang bernama Yuzu menarik tanganku. Meskipun aku berkali-kali bilang kalau aku baik-baik saja, kedua gadis keras kepala ini tidak mau menggubrisku. Aku terus dibawa mereka menjauh dari tempat itu. Ya sudahlah, aku juga ingin tahu siapa mereka dan kenapa mereka mengenali aku.

Aku menoleh ke perempatan tadi.

Aku sedih. Aku tak bisa mempercayainya. Air mataku sedikit mengalir di pipiku, namun cepat kuhapus dan kutahan laju air mataku. Aku tak ingin kedua gadis ini melihatku menangis dan memasang raut kekhawatiran lagi.

Kalau begitu...

Byakuya-nii..., Hisana-nee...

Kenapa kalian berbohong?

.

.

.

.

Yuzu masih menarikku walau kami sudah sampai di sebuah rumah. Sekilas dapat kubaca papan nama di gerbang saat aku melewatinya.

Kurosaki.

Itu kan... Ah! Marga yang sama dengan Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Tadaima!" seru mereka bersamaan ketika gadis tomboy –yang kudengar dipanggil Karin oleh gadis yang satu lagi –membuka pintu rumah yang tidak terkunci.

Sepasang sepatu kets putih yang tergeletak dekat lantai parquet terlihat mengejutkan mereka. Wajah mereka terlihat senang.

"Onii-chan sudah pulang!" katanya sambil membuka sepatunya dan memakai sandal rumahnya. Dia berputar menghadapku dan berjalan mundur dan berkata dengan penuh semangat, "Aku akan bilang padanya kalau kau ada di sini. Dia pasti akan sangat senang sekali melihatmu, Onee-chan."

Dan Yuzu naik tangga ke lantai dua, menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Aneh," gumam Karin dengan wajah yang masih terlihat bosan, memandang kesekeliling rumah ketika dia juga sudah mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal, "Kenapa nggak ada serangan? Ke mana si Baka Oyaji itu? Ayo, Rukia-nee, masuk! Kenapa kau kikuk begitu? Sandalmu ada di rak itu, masih di tempat yang biasa." Karin menunjuk ke dalam rak di sampingku.

Aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Karin.

Sandalku? Aku melihat satu-satunya sandal berbentuk kelinci putih Chappy di sana. Aku mengambilnya dengan ragu-ragu. Inikah? Aku ingin memastikannya pada Karin, tapi karena dia diam saja dan meninggalkanku dan menghilang di balik pembatas ruangan, mungkin sandal Chappy ini memang sandal yang mungkin biasa kupakai dulu. kupakai sandalnya, dan entah kenapa ada rasa nyaman mendesir di dadaku. Padahal hanya sandal, padahal aku juga punya sandal seperti ini di Osaka, tapi kenapa rasanya berbeda?

"Rukia-nee, kenapa di sana saja? Ayo masuk! Seperti orang lain saja," Kepala Karin muncul dari balik dinding. Seperti orang lain saja? Bukankah aku memang orang lain?

Akupun mengikuti Karin dan masuk ke ruangan yang sama dengannya. Sebuah ruang keluarga yang nyaman. Kulihat Karin sedang mengamati sebuah kotak di atas sofa, dia membukanya, dan...

"AH!" serunya nyaring. Spontan kaget karena begitu terbuka, sebuah boneka monyet melompat keluar dari dalam kotak. Jujur saja, aku juga kaget. "DASAR KAMBING TUA BODOH!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Yuzu yang datang dengan tergesa karena mendengar teriakan Karin.

"Si baka Oyaji itu berulah lagi!" seru Karin, "Ichi-nii?"

"Tidur. Pulas sekali. Di kelelahan."

Aku melihat sesuatu ada di dalam kotak. Sebuah handycam tergeletak di sana. Aku menyerahkannya pada mereka berdua. Karin menghidupkannya, melihat rekaman terakhir yang ada dalam benda itu.

"MY LOVELY TWIN PRINCESSES... Your dad pergi dulu sebentar ya... Your dad ada urusan mendadak yang very very very important di rumah sakit... Jangan menunggu untuk makan malam ya, my children... And dont disturb your brother, my son baru pulang tadi... dia kelihatan very very tired, tapi sempat-sempatnya tadi dia menendangku."

Dan terlihat di sana, pria paruh baya dengan tingkah konyol itu menjauh dari kamera, menempel pada poster besar di dinding bergambar seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut ikal panjang sewarna dengan Yuzu, seperti menyembah-nyembah.

"Oh, Masaki... maafkan your husband yang gagal mendidik our son... Jaa ne, my lovely twin daughters," MUACH! Rekaman itu ditutup dengan ciuman pria –yang sepertinya ayah mereka –di lensa handycam.

Kurasa kini aku bisa maklum mengapa mereka memanggil ayah mereka 'bodoh'. Haha.

Urat-urat berbentuk persimpangan muncul di dahi Karin. Dia, yang sedang memegang handycam langsung melempar benda itu kebelakangnya dan dengan sigap di tangkap oleh Yuzu. Sepertinya dia kesal, "Ugh! Dasar baka Oyaji, sempat-sempatnya dia membuat pesan konyol begitu padahal sedang terburu-buru."

Dia memang kesal.

"Sudahlah Karin-chan, dia memang begitu, kan?" kata Yuzu sambil meletakkan handycam di atas meja, dan beranjak ke dapur, "Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dulu, deh. Waktuku kurang dari satu jam, mudah-mudahan cukup."

Sementara aku dan Karin masih di ruang keluarga. Karin sempat pergi sebentar untuk memberikanku teh.

"Si baka Oyaji itu nggak ada, jadi kau nggak bisa diperiksa olehnya."

"Nggak apa-apa. Kan tadi aku sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa Rukia-nee ingin bunuh diri tadi?"

"Hah? Bunuh diri? Nggak . Bukan. Aku... Aku hanya sedang nggak konsentrasi saja," aku berbohong. Bukan di bagian 'bunuh diri'nya tentu saja, tapi di bagian 'tidak konsentrasi'.

"Oh, lain kali hati-hati kalau begitu. Dia pasti akan tambah khawatir kalau Rukia-nee kenapa-kenapa lagi," kata Karin, menengadah dan menunjuk ke atas di kalimat terakhirnya.

Siapa maksudnya? Kakaknya? Memangnya siapa kakaknya? Masa Kurosaki Ichigo?

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Ichi-nii, sepeninggalnya dirimu, dia berubah. Nggak , maksudku, saat kau hadir, Ichi-nii berubah menjadi lebih ceria dan lebih terbuka. Dia juga nggak suram lagi. Tapi sejak dua tahun lalu, sejak kau pergi, dia kembali murung, senyumnya juga berbeda, seperti dipaksakan. Dia kembali jadi pendiam. Sama sekali nggak secerah rambutnya. Dia kembali jadi seperti setelah kecelakaan yang merenggut Kaa-san. Ichi-nii jadi terlihat menyedihkan. Tapi sekarang kau telah kembali. Kau pasti dapat mengubahnya kembali kan, Rukia-nee?"

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kujawab. Aku sendiri bingung dengan kata-kata Karin yang panjang lebar. Sebegitu berpengaruhnyakah keberadaanku pada kakaknya? Memangnya aku siapa?

Ichi-nii? Ichi? Ichigo? Kurosaki Ichigo? Jangan-jangan benar kakaknya itu adalah dia.

"Ng... ngomong-ngomong Karin, kau dan Yuzu itu bersaudara, ya?"

Karin terlihat terkejut dan memasang wajah bingung, "Ya tentu saja kami bersaudara, kami kan kembar. Walaupun kami sama sekali tidak identik. Kau sendiri tahu kan, Rukia-nee. Kau kenapa, sih? Masa belum dua tahun pergi, kau sudah lupa pada kami?"

Dan lagi-lagi, untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, aku menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Oh, Kami-sama..., itukah yang terjadi setelah kau dipindahkan dari Karakura General Hospital?" katanya terkejut.

Akupun membesarkan mataku yang memang sudah besar, terkejut dengan pertanyaannya, dan membalasnya dengan pertanyaan lain, "Kau tahu? Tentang kecelakaan itu?"

"Iya, Rukia-nee. Kami tahu. Ichi-nii bahkan melihat kejadian itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Waktu itu dia sangat shock. Kurasa dulu dia nggak akan pulang kalau si baka oyaji tak memaksanya pulang dengan mengerahkan seluruh security Karakura General Hospital. Yeah, oyaji mengenal direkturnya sih. Aku dan Yuzu juga sempat menjengukmu, Rukia-nee, tapi hanya sampai di luar pintu. Apa boleh buat, kami waktu itu baru berumur dua belas, umur yang nggak diperbolehkan masuk ruang ICU yang steril, kan? Lalu yang kuingat, saat kami ke sana lagi, kau nggak ada. Kata Ichii-nii yang datang sebelum kami, kau dipindahkan ke rumah sakit lain. Waktu itu, Ichi-nii pun nggak tahu kau dipindahkan ke mana."

Penjelasan Karin, membuka kembali sekelebatan ingatan tentang kecelakaan yang tadi muncul di lampu merah. Memperkuat dugaan kalau itu benar. Memperkuat dugaan kalau Hisana-nee dan Byakuya-nii mengelabuiku.

Tunggu! Kalau Ichi-nii-nya melihat kecelakaanku itu, apakah artinya selain aku dan jeruk, ada dia juga di sana?

"Karin-chan..., makanan sudah siap. Tolong bantu aku menyiapkan meja!" teriakan Yuzu membuat kami menoleh ke arah dapur. Tak terasa empat puluh lima menit sudah yang kami pergunakan untuk berbincang.

"Iya, sebentar!" balas Karin, juga dengan berteriak. Lalu menolah padaku, "Makan malam bersama kami, ya, Rukia-nee. Seperti dulu."

Seperti dulu? Baiklah. Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu. Boleh aku minta tolong? Sebenarnya sih dulu, kau sering melakukannya tanpa kami minta, sih," aku mengangguk lagi, tentu saja. Apapun, "Tolong bangunkan Ichi-nii. Dia mungkin memang kelelahan, tapi kan tetap saja dia butuh makan. Lagipula aku yakin dia tak menyangka akan melihat wajahmu begitu dia bangun. Dia pasti akan luar biasa senang."

Masa sih sebegitunya? Apa tidak berlebihan?

Karin kini sudah menghilang di balik pemisah dapur. Meninggalkan aku sendiri. Ah, iya, aku harus membangunkan ichi-nii-nya. Tapi...

Aku masuk ke dapur. Mendapati Yuzu yang menyerahkan piring berisi lauk kepada Karin yang meletakkannya di atas meja makan.

"Apa nggak apa-apa, aku masuk begitu saja ke kamarnya? Rasanya itu terlalu..."

"Tidak sopan?" Yuzu melengkapi ucapanku yang menggantung, "Nggak apa-apa, Onee-chan. Khusus untukmu, dia nggak akan marah. Terlalu sudah biasa kau melakukannya dulu. Tenang saja."

Oh. Oke.

Aku berbalik. Baru beberapa langkah, aku berbalik ke dapur, "Ta-tapi kamarnya yang mana, ya?"

Karin langsung tertawa sedangkan Yuzu hanya tersenyum. Huh! Dia juga pasti sudah tertawa juga seperti kembarannya yang tomboy, kalau saja dia tidak lebih bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dia yang menjawab pertanyaanku, "Kamarnya di lantai dua, sebelah kiri dari tangga. Ada gantungan tengkorak terpaku di pintu kamarnya."

Aku meniti tangga ke atas. Ada rasa hangat yang menjalar ke tubuhku. Ada rasa lucu yang menggelitik perutku, seperti jika kau menonton acara komedi di televisi. Lagi-lagi, entah apa penyebabnya.

Aku sudah sampai di lantai dua rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Pintu sebelah kanan tepat setelah anak tangga teratas hanya ada pintu, pintu kayu yang bisa.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kiri. Aku mencari pintu dengan ciri-ciri yang sudah dideskripsikan Yuzu.

Di seberang pintu kayu yang biasa ada pintu dengan gantungan bertuliskan 'Girl's Room' yang terbuat dari biji-bijian kering dengan tambahan gantungan dari kertas mika tebal bergambar Hello Kitty bertuliskan 'Knock the Door, Please' mengait di handle pintunya.

Aku melangkah lagi. Melewati pintu yang tiga perempatnya tertutupi dengan poster besar Lionel Messi. Mau tak mau aku tersenyum. Habis Messi juga tersenyum padaku, sih.

Dan akhirnya, pintu dengan ornamen berbentuk tengkorak sebesar kepalan tangan dengan angka 13 teremboss di dahi tengkoraknya, menggantung di pintu.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu itu. Aku tidak sedang memperhatikan ornamen itu. Aku hanya belum yakin. Dan aku... gugup?

Hanya karena saat aku melihat pintu kamar itu, saat itu pula dadaku berdebar hebat. Entah apa, tapi ada sesuatu yang berkecamuk dalam dadaku. Ada sesuatu yang luar biasa tak terjelaskan terjadi pada tubuhku. Tanganku terulur dengan gemetaran, tapi kemudian kutarik lagi. Mengurungkan niatku membuka pintu itu.

'_... Dia mungkin memang kelelahan, tapi kan tetap saja dia butuh makan. ..."_

Maka dia harus dibangunkan.

Tanganku terjulur lagi. Kali ini aku lebih mantap melakukannya.

Aneh sekali, padahal ini hanya membuka pintu saja, kan? Kenapa harus setegang ini? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Menghilangkan ketegangan. Huh, Rukia! Kau benar-benar berlebihan.

Aku membuka pintu itu perlahan, takut yang punya kamar kaget.

"Shitsurei Shimasu...," ujarku dengan suara yang lebih mirip bisikan. Tak ada yang membalasnya. Ku masukkan kepalaku terlebih dahulu, melihat keadaan kamar yang sepi, baru kemudian seluruh tubuhku masuk.

Kubiarkan pintu terbuka, aku tak mau Yuzu dan Karin mengira aku melakukan sesuatu yang aneh dengan kakak mereka. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi –huh, memangnya aku mau melakukan apa, hah? –.

Mataku memandang ke sekeliling kamar. Kamar ini tak besar, luasnya sepertinya bahkan hanya sepertiga dari luas kamarku di Osaka.

Tak banyak barang di sana, karena itu kamar ini tak terlalu berantakan, malah cukup rapi untuk standar kamar cowok. Hanya ada lemari di sebelah kiriku yang membuatku langsung tersenyum sesaat, sebelum aku berhenti tersenyum dan bertanya sendiri apa yang membuatku tersenyum. Lalu tas ransel yang di letakkan begitu saja di dekat pintu –di dekat kakiku –, bola basket yang berada di atas lantai di ruang kosong antara meja belajar dan tempat tidur.

Rasanya kamar ini memang tak asing.

Mengingat kenyataan bahwa aku memang pernah berada di tempat ini, membuat dadaku berdebar lagi.

Kulangkahkan pelan-pelan kakiku masuk lebih dalam ke dalam kamar. Mataku menangkap sesuatu yang kukenali di atas meja belajar di pojok. Wajah di dua dari tiga frame di sana.

Wajahku.

Aku mendekat, mengacuhkan gundukan di atas tempat tidur.

Bukan hanya wajahku saja sebenarnya. Di salah satu frame, ada aku bersama banyak orang yang wajah mereka pernah kulihat di buku siswa yang kupinjam dari Unohana-sensei. Sepertinya kami sedang ski, terlihat dari backround salju di mana-mana, juga beberapa yang memegang peralatan ski dan snow board. Kami tertawa. Yang berhasil membuatku tersenyum lagi. Sepertinya saat itu aku terlihat sangat bahagia bersama mereka.

Aku mengelus frame itu dengan jemariku.

Dan di foto lainnya ada aku bersama seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna jingga cerah. Entah siapa yang mengambil foto saat aku terlihat sedang bertengkar dengan Kurosaki yang duduk di kursi di samping tempatku duduk, di sebuah ruangan kelas, dengan tanganku yang menjulur menempel ke pipinya, seperti mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Kaki kanannya terlihat terangkat menahan tubuhnya. Senyumku makin mengembang. Foto yang konyol. Tapi kelihatannya kami memang berteman baik.

Frame yang terakhir –yang tidak ada aku –, menguatkan dugaanku kalau kakak Karin dan Yuzu memang Kurosaki Ichigo. Foto itu menampilkan seorang pria yang tadi kulihat di video yang mengejutkan itu, seorang wanita berwarna rambut seperti Yuzu –tapi panjang dan ikal –, dan sangat cantik, dua orang balita yang mirip Yuzu dan Karin, dan seorang anak laki-laki bersurai jingga yang berumur sekitar sembilan-sepuluhan tahun. Anak laki-laki itu –yang aku yakini tidak banyak berubah –, adalah Kurosaki Ichigo.

Gerakan tiba-tiba dari atas tempat tidur mengejutkanku, membuatku menoleh. Gundukan di atas tempat tidur yang tadinya tertutup dengan sempurna oleh selimut abu-abu, menyingkap sampai ke batas perut orang yang sejak tadi tidur. Membuatku menahan napas. Jantungku yang beberapa saat lalu tenang, sekarang kembali hiperaktif.

Akupun jongkok di samping tempat tidur, berhadapan dengannya. Wajahnya sama seperti di foto dalam buku siswa, hanya saja sekarang dia terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa. Kusentuh bahunya pelan-pelan, sejak tadi aku memang sudah berpikir orang yang ada di bawah selimut tebal itu adalah dia.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kurosaki..., bangun! Makan malam sudah siap."

Tak ada respon darinya. Hanya suara napasnya saja yang terdengar lembut.

"Kurosaki..."

Dia menggeliat. Tapi dia belum bangun juga.

Sementara semburat jingga langit sore yang tinggal sedikit menelusup lewat jendela di sisi kanan tempat tidur Kurosaki Ichigo. Membuat efek yang dramatis di kamar ini. Membuat rambut Kurosaki Ichigo makin cerah dan menyilaukan seperti matahari. Namun si Kurosaki sendiri masih terlelap di saat kehangatan yang menyamankan menyelubungiku. Aku masih memandanginya. Wajah tidur Kurosaki Ichigo yang damai. Terasa mendamaikanku juga.

Aku menghela napas. Aku mencoba membangunkannya lagi.

"Kurosaki, ayo bangun! Yuzu dan Karin sudah menunggumu di bawah. Kita makan malam sama-sama. Bangun, Kurosaki! Kalau tak makan, kau bisa sakit. Aku tak mau sahabatku sakit cuma gara-gara telat makan. Hei, Kurosaki!"

Aku tetap memandanginya. Wajah tidur itu. Wajah itu terlihat lelah. Kasihan. Lalu rambut jingga seperti langit sore. Warna yang mencolok, namun juga warna yang hangat. Alis mata dengan kerutan yang tetap ada walau sang pemilik memejamkan matanya. Kenapa bisa begitu, ya? Dan ada kantung mata di bawah matanya. Mungkinkah ia kurang tidur sebelumnya?

Apa yang membuatmu mengorbankan waktu istirahatmu sampai kau kelelahan begini, Kurosaki?

Kurasakan seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perutku. Bahkan ada desiran hebat di dadaku. Sensasi yang tak ku pahami. Aku terus memandanginya, aku merasakan kerinduan terhadap sesuatu.

Sampai kusadari tanganku bergerak sendiri menyentuh sedikit rambut jingga itu. Memainkan ujung rambutnya sejenak. Mengelusnya lembut. Dan pita suarakupun melakukan hal yang tak ku komandoi, "Ichigo..."

Sambil kini tanganku yang sesaat tadi menyentuh rambutnya, ujung jemariku menyentuh pipinya juga yang terasa sedikit hangat. Dia demam?

Kau sakit, Kurosaki? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa sedih? Dan kenapa aku jadi merasakan sakit saat aku tahu kau sakit, Kurosaki?

Kini malah seluruh telapak tanganku yang menyentuh pipinya lembut, bukan hanya ujung jemariku saja.

Bibirku bahkan menyentuh bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

**[to be continued]**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Dan akhirnya Rukia ketemu sama Ichigo juga –walaupun Ichigo gak tau ada Rukia, sih –...

Untuk chapter selanjutnya kayaknya bakal lama Meg update-nya *kayak ada yg nunggu aja! Hahah...*, soalnya tugas2 dgn deadline mepet plus high pressure & stressor tingkat tinggi mendadak nyamperin Meg, bikin Meg pengen teriak & pusing & mual & muntah #curcol aja, nih#

KENAPA MEG YG HARUS DAPET TUGAS ITU... KEMBALIKAN HARI2 TENANG MEG! *lupakan teriakan gak jelas barusan!

Well, makasih banyak yang udah ngereview chapter kemaren:

**Uzumaki. Kuchiki**...

**Naruzhea AiChi**: "Dialog Renji-Ichigo itu nyata, emang Meg sengajain timingnya begitu, hehe."

**Keiko Eni Naomi**... **Chan**... **Guest** **& reviewers tanpa nama**... **para silent readers**...

Ayooo reviewnya... reviewnya... review kalian sangat berarti bagi kelangsungan fic Meg *haah? Apaan, sih?*

Meg siapin red carpet dengan tebaran kelopak bunga plus tembakan confetti buat para reviewer... flamer juga boleh dateng, sini! jiahhh... nantangin. Hahaha


	5. Chapter 5: Why are They Lying to Me?

**Disclaimers:**

**Bleach (& all characters) **** Tite Kubo**

**A Tree, Billion Memories (just story) **** Jinsei Megami**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pairing: Rukia x Ichigo**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Ide yg sedikit pasaran & alur yang kecepetan mungkin (?)**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Kecelakaan dua tahun lalu membuat Rukia amnesia. Sepenggal mimpi mengusiknya tiap malam. Membuatnya hampir gila. Akhirnya dia kembali ke Karakura untuk kembali ingat. Namun yang ia dapatkan bukan sekedar ingatan. Ia mendapatkan kebenaran. Dan Rukia tak mengerti, mengapa mereka berbohong padanya?  
**

**.**

**Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^**

**Enjoy read, Minna~**

**.**

Jinsei Megami Proudly Present

**A TREE, BILLION MEMORIES**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Why are They Lying to Me?**

.

.

.

.

"Ichigo..."

Sambil kini tanganku yang sesaat tadi menyentuh rambutnya, ujung jemariku menyentuh pipinya juga yang terasa sedikit hangat. Dia demam?

Kau sakit, Kurosaki? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa sedih?

Kini malah seluruh telapak tanganku yang menyentuh pipinya lembut, bukan hanya ujung jemariku saja.

Bibirku bahkan menyentuh bibirnya.

Aku menciumnya?

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung satu detik. Atau dua detik? Atau tiga? Oh, entahlah, aku tidak menghitungnya. Aku sungguh tak tahu.

Yang kutahu, aku langsung tersadar dan memundurkan kepalaku. Kutarik tanganku dari pipinya, bangkit, dan langsung mundur beberapa langkah sambil menutup mulutku dengan tanganku. Sampai punggungku terasa menabrak dinding.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil tetap menatap sosok yang berbaring miring di tempat tidur di hadapanku. Aku tak percaya dengan diriku sendiri.

Aku merosot dari posisi berdiriku hingga aku terduduk dengan dinding masih sebagai penyangga punggungku. Matakupun masih memandang Kurosaki Ichigo yang rupanya tak terpengaruh dengan sentuhan-sentuhan dan ciumanku di bibirnya.

Dia masih terlelap. Dan tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Sementara aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Apa ini? Apa yang ku lakukan?

Kami-sama...

Aku merasa aku seperti gadis munafik tak tahu diri yang berselingkuh dari kekasihnya. Kenapa aku menyentuh Kurosaki? Kenapa aku menciumnya? Bukankah yang kucintai adalah 'si jeruk'? Aku merasa bagaikan seorang pengkhianat.

Oh, Kami-sama..., maafkan aku.

Ini salah! Ini salah karena aku sendiri tak mengerti. Ah, aku bingung. Aku tak tahu.

Aku meremas kepalaku lagi. Kepalaku mendadak sangat sakit, seperti ada beribu jarum tak kasat mata menusuk seluruh penjuru kepalaku. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat, mencoba meredakan sedikit rasa sakit ini.

Kenapa? Ada apa denganku? Selama ini aku tak pernah merasakan kepalaku sesakit ini.

Kubuka kembali mataku dengan perlahan. Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat lagi-lagi adalah sosok tidur Kurosaki Ichigo. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengannya?

Ah! Aku harus segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Secepatnya.

Sekarang.

Maka kukuatkan diriku untuk bangkit kembali dan segera berlari keluar kamarnya, tak sempat menutup pintu kamarnya. Menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru sampai menimbulkan derit di tangga dan suara di lantai kayu. Aku sedang meletakkan sandal Chappy dan memakai sepatuku kembali ketika Karin muncul. Mungkin dia ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkanku membuat gaduh di rumah mereka.

"Rukia-nee, ada apa? Mau kemana?" Tanyanya dengan bingung, "Ichi-nii?"

"Aku..., aku pulang dulu. Ma-maaf nggak bisa makan malam di sini. Kurosaki nggak bisa dibangunkan. Terlalu pulas. Dan dia demam. Gomennasai, Karin. Ja-jaa ne," Aku membungkuk sebentar sebelum melesat dengan langkah cepat keluar dari rumah ini.

Samar-samar, kudengar Karin memanggil saudara kembarnya, "Yuzu! Yuzu, sini! Cepat kemari!"

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan lunglai sambil merapatkan jaketku. Hoodie sudah terpasang, menghindarkan kepalaku dari terpaan cuaca dingin. Kepalaku mungkin sudah tidak begitu sakit. Tapi aku letih. Sangat letih.

Baru melewati dua blok, aku tersadar ada yang mengikutiku. Aku tak tahu berapa orang, tapi yang jelas dia –atau mereka –tidak sembunyi-sembunyi. Aku berhenti. Dan kurasakan dia –atau mereka –juga berhenti. Aku menoleh dan kulihat dua gadis itu berdiri sekitar lima meter di belakangku. Yuzu dan Karin.

Aku berbalik dan kembali berhadapan dengan si kembar Kurosaki, "Kenapa kalian membuntutiku?"

"Kami nggak membuntutimu, Rukia-nee."

"Onee-chan, membuntuti itu kan diam-diam dan mengumpat-umpat. Kami nggak," Iya sih, yang dikatakan Yuzu memang ada benarnya, "Kami hanya memastikan kau pulang dengan selamat, mengingat tadi sore kau hampir saja celaka."

"Dan melihat tadi kau pergi dengan terburu-buru dengan wajah pucat begitu, bagaimana kami tidak mengkhawatirkanmu?" Tambah Karin.

Aku menghela napas.

Dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini, aku pening dan aku butuh waktu sendirian. Bukan bertiga seperti ini. Walaupun aku sangat menghargai perhatian mereka. Dan sungguh, aku tak bermaksud membuat mereka khawatir, "Kalian pulanglah. Sudah mulai malam. Tenang saja, aku akan lebih waspada. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi, Onee-chan."

"Kalian harus pulang," Kataku dengan nada lelah, "Kalau kalian nggak pulang sekarang, siapa yang akan membangunkan kakak kalian? Dia nanti akan telat makan. Dan dia sedang sakit. Dia sedang demam. Memangnya kalian mau kakak kalian sakitnya makin parah?"

Kulihat mereka saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak juga berbalik. Mereka menoleh padaku lagi. Menatapku lama.

Dasar gadis-gadis keras kepala!

"Aku tidak akan beranjak dari sini sampai kapanpun kalau kalian tidak juga pulang," Kalau mereka keras kepala, aku bisa jadi lebih keras kepala dibandingkan mereka.

Yuzu menoleh kepada Karin di sampingnya. Mungkin meminta saran. Dan kembarannya membalasnya hanya dengan anggukan. Seakan mereka bisa saling mengerti hanya dengan bertatapan, "Baiklah, Onee-chan. Kami pulang. Jaga dirimu, ya. Ayo, Karin-chan!"

Karin menyusul Yuzu yang sudah lebih dulu berbalik. Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku, mengatakan hal yang sama dengan kembarannya, "Rukia-nee, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Banyak orang mengkhawatirkanmu."

Aku mengangguk dan membalas lambaian tangannya, "Jaa..."

Aku tetap diam ditempatku hanya untuk memastikan mereka benar-benar tidak berniat mengikutiku lagi. Aku baru berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalananku ke apartemenku saat kulihat mereka sudah jauh dan berbelok di blok arah rumah mereka.

.

.

.

.

Aku mendorong pintu apartemenku dengan tenagaku yang tersisa. Kututup pintu di belakangku dan menyandarkan diri dan kepalaku di pintu. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak. Aku lelah. Mungkin berendam air panas di bathtub bisa membuatku lebih baik.

Kulemparkan ranselku ke atas sofa. Kubuka jaketku dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kulakukan pada ranselku. Melemparkannya begitu saja hingga benda itu jatuh di atas ranselku. Dan aku ke kamar mandi, memutar keran air panas dan dingin, merasakan airnya hingga mencapai suhu yang kuinginkan.

Aku duduk di pinggir bathtub. Memainkan air yang mengucur dari kran di salah satu ujung bathtub, sementara kolam rendaman ini mulai terisi sampai setengahnya. Kepalaku masih terasa pusing. Kupejamkan mataku lagi. Mencoba rileks.

Namun ingatan tentang penjelasan Byakuya-nii setelah aku siuman yang malah muncul.

* * *

"_Kalian sedang berkendara bersama saat itu. Yang aku ingat, hari itu hari yang biasa. yang tidak biasa adalah Hisana mendapat telepon dari ibu yang mengatakan dia sangat rindu dengan kakakmu. Mereka memaksa untuk datang ke Osaka sendiri setelah ayah pulang kantor dan kau pulang sekolah. Ibu yang menyetir mobil. Ibu bukan orang yang tidak mahir menyetir, tapi hari itu adalah hari naasnya. Menurut keterangan saksi, sebuah motor menyalip mobil di jalur yang berlawanan dari kalian di depan mobil yang kalian tumpangi. Ibu menyalip agar tidak menabrak di pengendara motor. Tapi gara-gara itu mobil kalian menabrak pohon besar di pinggir jalan. Karena kejadian yang begitu mendadak, kendaraan di belakang kalian tak sempat berhenti. Maka terjadilah kecelakaan beruntun. Kalian langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kau selamat tapi ayah dan ibu tidak. Mereka tewas di perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Ayah dan ibumu sudah meninggal. Itulah yang terjadi."_

* * *

Aku cepat membuka mataku.

Kenapa Byakuya-nii berbohong? Kenapa Hisana-nee tidak berusaha mencegah Byakuya-nii? Apakah kebohongan mereka bukan hanya tentang kecelakaanku saja? Apakah mereka juga menipuku tentang apa yang terjadi pada ayah dan ibu? Kenapa mereka melakukan ini kepadaku, adik mereka sendiri? Aku merasa aku seperti tersisihkan dari hidupku sendiri.

Aku butuh penjelasan.

Kukeluarkan handphone android-ku dari saku jeansku. Kudekatkan gadget itu ke telingaku setelah kucari nomor telepon Hisana-nee dan kutekan tombol 'call'. Nada sambung melewati gendang telingaku. Beberapa nada sebelum suara Hisana-nee terdengar.

"Ah? Rukia-chan? Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Seharian kau tidak menelepon. Ada apa? Nggak biasanya kau menelepon jam segini."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku, Hisana-nee?" Maaf, Hisana-nee, aku tak mau berbasa-basi. Suaraku terdengar datar tanpa emosi.

"Eh?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" Nada suaraku masih terdengar datar. Mungkin karena aku mencoba meredam amarah, duka, rasa kecewa, dan kekalutan yang membuncah.

"A-apa maksudmu, R-Rukia-chan?" dia terdengar gagap dan kebingungan. Mungkin dia sudah punya feeling tentang apa yang mau kutanyakan. Kalau begitu, bagus.

"Kenapa kau dan Byakuya-nii berbohong padaku, Hisana-nee?" Aku terdengar lebih menuntut. Sungguh sulit mengendalihan aneka perasaan yang campur aduk ini.

"A-apa... apa maksu –"

"Aku sudah tahu, Hisana-nee, aku sudah tahu. Aku hanya ingin tahu kebenarannya, Hisana-nee. Tolong katakan kepadaku."

"Ingatanmu... sudah... pulih?"

'_Ingatanmu sudah pulih_' dia bilang? Jadi benar seratus persen bahwa apa yang dikatakan mereka adalah kebohongan.

Hatiku sakit.

Kepalaku makin pusing.

Kurasakan basah dan hangat menyelimutiku. Kembali lagi ternyata aku sudah duduk dalam bathtub dengan pakaian lengkap. Tengkukku sedikit merasa tergelitik oleh air hangat yang terjun dari kran di belakangku. Tanganku masih menggenggam handphone android yang menempel di telingaku. Air yang terlampau penuh tumpah ke lantai kamar mandi, tanpa ada niatanku untuk mematikan kran itu.

"Nggak," Kataku menjawab pertanyaannya, namun segera kuubah statement-ku, "Ya."

Bukankah sekelebatan dan bayangan itu ternyata adalah ingatanku?

"Sedikit," Dengan segera pula kutambahkan statement-ku. Aku hanya tahu tentang yang terjadi padaku. Aku tetap tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kedua orang tuaku. Maupun tentang yang lain, aku jelas juga tak tahu apa-apa.

"Oh, Kami-sama...," gumamnya terdengar olehku.

"Kenapa, Hisana-nee? Kau senang? Atau sedih karena pada akhirnya aku tahu hal yang kalian tutupi bertahun-tahun?" Balasku dengan nada sinis. "Kau berkomplot dengan Byakuya-nii. Kalian kejam."

"Ru-Rukia-chan..."

"Tahukah kau, Hisana-nee?" Mataku mulai terasa panas. Tapi kurasa ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan air panas di bathtub-ku. Aku hanya menahan rasa sakit hatiku. Aku merasa dikhianati. Aku menahan tangisku. Ada getaran dalam suaraku. Aku tak mampu lagi menahan semua emosi yang bergejolak di dadaku, "Tahukah kau betapa berharganya sebuah ingatan untukku? Itu bagaikan sebuah harta yang nggak ternilai. Yang kau dan Byakuya-nii lakukan, Hisana-nee, sama saja mengambil hartaku, mengambil seluruh dunia dan menjauhkannya dariku hingga aku nggak bisa berpijak dimanapun. Sama saja membuatku nggak ada, Hisana-nee."

Sebelum Hisana-nee mengatakan sesuatu, tanganku tak mampu lagi menggenggam ponsel android-ku itu. Menjatuhkannya ke dalam kolam air panas hingga jatuh langsung ke dasarnya.

Oh, tidak! Sial!

Hh, biarkan sajalah.

Biarkan saja.

Biar.

Air mata tak mampu lagi kubendung dan dengan sukses mengalir deras melewati pipiku. Tanpa isakan. Sungguh menyakitkan.

Aku menenggelamkan diriku sendiri di bathtub, merendam seluruh kepalaku.

Potongan-potongan ingatan itu muncul lagi.

* * *

'_**Hei, midget! Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?'**_

'_**Huh! Sana kau jeruk!'**_

'_**Bagaimana kau bisa memanjat ke situ padahal kau pendek?'**_

'_**Bukan urusanmu, baka!'**_

'_**Tulisan apa itu?'**_

'_**Bukan apa-apa.'**_

* * *

Lalu.

* * *

'_**Hei,baka! kenapa kau cengengesan begitu?'**_

'_**Nggak, aku nggak cengengesan."**_

'_**Iya, kau nyengir begitu. Aku jadi curiga kau punya rencana mengerjai aku lagi. Apa yang ada di kepalamu, hah?'**_

'_**Coba tebak apa!'**_

'_**Aku nggak**_ _**mau main tebak-tebakan! Bilang saja!'**_

'_**Aku sudah lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada pohon itu, midget.'**_

'_**Eh?**_

'_**Kau kekanakan sekali. Memang kau benar suka padaku?'**_

'_**Ugh! Aku cuma iseng, kok. Dan memangnya yang tidak kekanakan itu yang bagaimana, jeruk?'**_

'_**Mmm... Yang seperti ini?'**_

'_**Chappy?! Dasar baka! Itu juga kekanakan, tahu!'**_

'_**Hei! Aku sudah susah-susah membelikanmu ini, cebol! Ini special edition, tahu! Setidaknya berterimakasihlah padaku.'**_

'_**Ah? AWAS!'**_

* * *

BWWAHHHH.

Napasku yang habis memaksaku untuk muncul. Aku menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Kedua tanganku menggenggam pinggiran bathtub di kanan kiriku untuk membantuku duduk. Napasku tersengal-sengal. Aku meremas kepalaku yang kembali terasa seperti dihujani ribuan paku. Benar-benar sakit. Aku duduk dengan menekuk kakiku dan punggungku yang masih bersandar di dinding bathtub. Kutenggelamkan lagi kepalaku di antara lututku.

Apa yang dipikirkan oleh kedua kakakku? Apa maksud mereka melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa mereka berbohong padaku?

Kenapa mereka berbohong padaku?

Kenapa mereka membohongiku?

Hanya kalimat itu yang ada di benakku.

KRRIIUUUK.

Ah! Perutku berbunyi. Dia protes. Ah, aku ingat dia hanya diisi setengah porsi pancake tadi pagi. Maaf ya, lambung. Kau akan segera ku isi.

Aku bangkit dari dalam bathtub dan mematikan kran air. Saat bangun, rasanya tubuhku jadi lebih berat. Jelas saja, aku memakai pakaian yang basah seluruhnya. Dibohongi dan lelah, ditambah sakit kepala dan lapar. Benar-benar bukan perpaduan yang bagus. Memberi efek galau akut. Membuatmu seperti orang depresi yang kehilangan akal.

Hah?

.

.

.

.

Tak ada makanan apapun di lemari es. Bahkan lemari es masih kosong. Aku lupa. Aku memang belum sempat belanja makanan. Hanya ada air dari kran yang memang bisa diminum.

Perutku memang kelaparan, namun mulutku tak ingin makan. Bisa saja aku menghiraukan teriakan lambungku, apalagi setelah semua yang kualami seharian ini. Aku tak nafsu makan. Namun segera kuingatkan diriku sendiri akan tujuanku ke sini. aku belum mencapai tujuanku. Aku tak boleh sakit. Aku tak boleh kalah dengan mereka –kedua kakakku –. Maaf saja Byakuya-nii, Hisana-nee... aku tak akan jatuh dan terpuruk walau kalian mengambil kehidupanku sekalipun.

Kulihat jam tanganku. Masih jam sepuluh malam. Masih belum terlalu larut.

Kupakai jaketku setelah kuganti pakaianku, menyambar dompet dari dalam ranselku dan kumasukkan dalam saku jaket.

.

.

.

.

Ah... kenyang.

Rasanya puas sekali setelah kuhabiskan dua kotak bento tak tersisa. Aku juga beli keperluan pangan dan yang lainnya untuk seminggu. Baru saja aku mau keluar, mataku sudah menangkap sosok yang kukenal di seberang jalan, dia berhenti sejenak tepat lurus pandangan mataku. Dia tak melihatku.

Aku berniat keluar dan memanggilnya, namun langsung kuurungkan niatku. Tanpa kuperintahkan, jemariku spontan menyentuh bibirku. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Tidak! Mana mungkin aku bisa menemuinya sekarang setelah apa yang tadi telah kulakukan padanya?

Tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Keluar malam-malam hanya dengan t-shirt lengan pendek dan celana selutut di malam musin dingin begini. Apalagi alas kaki yang dipakainya hanya berupa sandal rumah. Bukankah dia sedang sakit? Nanti sakitnya tambah parah. Dan apa yang dipikirkan Yuzu dan Karin sehingga membiarkan kakak mereka yang sedang sakit itu keluar dengan keadaan begitu?

Sungguh aku ingin mengatakan padanya, '_Pulanglah, nanti suhu tubuhmu bisa tambah tinggi_', namun itu hanya kulakukan dalam batinku saja.

Mulutnya bergerak, entah apa yang dia katakan. Aku menggerakkan mulutku sesuai dengan gerakan mulutnya. Eh? Dia mengucapkan namaku?

Kemudian dia berjalan lagi, lebih tepatnya setengah berlari.

Aku akhirnya berani keluar. Mataku mengikuti ke arah dia pergi. Dia sudah menjauh dari tempatku. Apa dia sedang mencariku? Ah, tak mungkin.

Ya kan, Kurosaki Ichigo?

.

.

.

.

Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap melakukan hal yang menjadi tujuanku semula datang ke Karakura.

Dan...

Tidak ada.

Ini juga.

Yang ini bukan.

Argh! Cukup! Ini sudah tengah hari dan aku haus dan lapar.

Aku bersandar di bawah pohon yang barusan kupanjat dengan tangga yang kupinjam dari bagian perawatan dan pemeliharaan taman. Memakan bekal makan siang yang sudah kusiapkan dari apartemen. Makan setelah bekerja keras sungguh nikmatnya jadi berkali-kali lipat. Hei, memanjat dengan tangga juga termasuk bekerja keras, kan?

Mataku memandang berkeliling. Entah sudah kuperiksa berapa pohon hari ini. Rasanya sudah banyak sekali. Dan ternyata di taman Karakura ditumbuhi banyak sekali pohon. Mungkin ribuan? Butuh waktu berhari-hari memeriksanya. Sial! Kenapa sih aku punya rasa penasaran yang menggila mengenai mimpiku itu? Dan kenapa mimpiku itu hanya berupa visualisasi samar?

Bicara soal mimpi, aku jadi mengantuk sekarang. Baiklah, mungkin memejamkan mata sejenak akan membuang rasa kantukku.

Aku bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangku. Memposisikan diriku senyaman mungkin. Lalu mulai memejamkan mataku.

.

.

* * *

_Aku baru selesai mengukir gambar chappy di sisi kanan atas tulisan itu saat kudengar suara seseorang yang kukenal dari bawah pohon, __**'Hei, midget! Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?'**_

_Ah! Itu benar dia! Gawat! Dia tidak boleh tahu ukiran yang kubuat ini. tidak sekarang kalau aku belum mau mati karena menahan malu, __**'Huh! Sana kau jeruk!'**__ dan maksudku memang mengusirnya._

'_**Bagaimana kau bisa memanjat ke situ padahal kau pendek?'**__ Sial! Kenapa sih, dia selalu saja mengejekku? Aku memang pendek, tak usah diperjelas! Dan dia juga terlalu tinggi. Aku makin menyangsikan perasaanku sendiri padanya. kenapa aku bisa suka padanya? Padahal dia adalah orang yang amat sangat menyebalkan._

'_**Bukan urusanmu, baka!' **__seruku begitu aku berhadapan dengannya setelah aku melompat dari batang pohon itu._

_Dia mundur selangkah dan mendongak ke batang pohon yang tadi kuukir. Dia menyipitkan matanya melawan warna daun yang mencolok dari pohon yang tadi kupanjat. Ukiran itu sepertinya terlihat sedikit olehnya dan dia jelas penasaran karena dia bertanya, __**'Tulisan apa itu?'**_

'_**Bukan apa-apa," **__jawabku sambil mendorongnya menjauh dan mengajaknya segera pergi dari tempat ini menuju ke arah gedung empat lantai bercat putih dengan banyak jendela. Kepalaku menoleh ke belakang memandang pohon dengan batang-batang yang lumayan besar dengan daun-daun lebar berwarna jingga kemerahan. Daun dari pohon yang menjadi gambar di bendera Kanada. Apapun, asal dia tak melihat tulisan bodoh yang dengan bodoh pula kuukir di sana._

'_**Kenapa main rahasia-rahasiaan segala, sih?'**__ gerutunya, matanya masih melihat ke arah pohon itu._

'_**Hei, jeruk! A secret makes a woman, woman.'**_

'_**Kalimat apa itu? Ah! Itu kata-kata dari manga Meitantei Conan, kan? Konyol sekali!'**__ dia selalu saja menyelaku. Tak bisakah dia sedikit memujiku? Aku juga ingin dipuji olehnya. Walau sedikit._

'_**Manga itu bisa mengasah daya analisismu, tahu!'**_

'_**Ya, ya, terserah. Toh aku tetap lebih cerdas dibanding kamu.'**_

* * *

.

.

Angin dingin menerpa tubuhku.

Berhasil membangunkanku yang langsung merapatkan jaketku dan kembali memakai hoodie-ku. Aku bangun dan memasukkan kotak bekalku ke dalam tas ransel Chappy-ku yang lembut. Memakainya dan kembali membawa tangga yang lumayan berat itu. Mengembalikannya ke bagian perawatan dan pemeliharaan taman.

Kini aku berdiri di tengah-tangah taman dengan beberapa orang berlalu lalang di sekitarku, anak-anak yang berlarian dan bermain tanpa menghiraukan udara dingin, dan beberapa anak sekolah yang duduk di kursi taman –sekarang memang sudah jam pulang sekolah, ternyata aku tertidur lumayan lama.

Pohon-pohon sudah meranggas dengan sempurna. Siap menghadapi musim dingin. Kusapu pandanganku sekeliling taman. Ya, aku sudah mendapat petunjuk baru dari mimpiku yang kali ini lebih jelas –walaupun aku masih belum bisa melihat wajah si jeruk –. Entah itu ilusi atau bukan, tapi hatiku bilang itu benar.

Pohon itu jelas bukan pohon sakura. Atau oak. Bukan pula pohon apel atau pinus –pinus? Ini lebih tidak mungkin –. Itu adalah pohon maple.

Itu jelas maple.

Dan bukan ada di taman ini. Bukan pula di halaman bekas rumahku atau rumah seseorang. Pohon itu berada di sebuah halaman sebuah gedung. Gedung dengan eksterior seperti itu adalah gedung sekolah. Gedung sekolah di mana aku bisa dengan leluasa memanjat bahkan merusak –kalau mengukir kayu itu bisa disebut merusak –pohon, hanyalah sekolah tempatku menuntut ilmu.

SMA Karakura.

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

Aku berbalik dan meninggalkan taman Karakura di belakangku.

Kini aku tahu di mana aku harus mencari.

.

.

.

.

**[to be continued]**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Akhirnya Meg bisa update chapter 5 jg, setelah semua kegilaan yang Meg alami setengah bulan ini. Hh..., walaupun Meg ga bs nyantai2 jg sih. Ngetik dgn jari manis diperban itu sungguh sesuatu ya? #pegeeeeeeel... mana biusnya udah abis lg (-_-") jahitannya periiiiiih (hiks) *sdh cukup curcolannya, Meg!*

Meg minta maap lg kalo chapter ini mengecewakan & ga sesuai ama harapan para readers. Cuma kayak gini yg bisa Meg bikin. Maap jg kalo ada yg berharap Ichigo ketemu ama Rukia, soalnya menurut Meg, mereka blm saatnya dipertemukan *aiiihh... apa sih, Meg? XD

Thanks a alot buat yg udah nge-review chapter kemaren:

** uzumaki. kuchiki... Keiko Eni Naomi... Naruzhea AiChi... noviaellen... berry biru... Hikary Cresenti Ravenia... yuriaichiruki...** & jg semua silent readers

Meg terbuka dgn saran, kritik, pendapat, & masukan2. Jadi, silakan di-review... flame jg gapapa, deh. Tapi pliss jgn kejam2. Hehehe ;P


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Treat Me Like a Thing!

**Disclaimers:**

**Bleach (& all characters) belongs to ****Tite Kubo**

**A Tree, Billion Memories (just story) by ****Jinsei Megami**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pairing: Rukia x Ichigo**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Ide yg sedikit pasaran & alur yang kecepetan mungkin (?)**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Kecelakaan dua tahun lalu membuat Rukia amnesia. Sepenggal mimpi mengusiknya tiap malam. Membuatnya hampir gila. Akhirnya dia kembali ke Karakura untuk kembali ingat. Namun yang ia dapatkan bukan sekedar ingatan. Ia mendapatkan kebenaran.**

**.**

**Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^**

**Enjoy read, Minna~**

**.**

Jinsei Megami Proudly Present

**A TREE, BILLION MEMORIES**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Don't Treat Me Like a Thing!**

.

.

.

.

Ada acara apa ini?

Ini sudah petang tapi masih banyak orang. Aku berhenti tak jauh dari gerbang SMA Karakura dimana ada beberapa siswa yang membuat hiasan di gerbang dan gapura di kanan kirinya. Bukan festival. Belum. Mungkin mereka sedang melakukan persiapannya.

Festival? Di musim dingin? Bukankah biasanya festival diadakan di musim panas? Memang tidak dingin?

Aku sedikit mendekat dan berhenti di papan reklame yang berdiri di salah satu sisi gerbang dan membacanya.

* * *

**WELCOME WINTER FESTIVAL #7**

**ALL HAPPINESS IN ONE PLACE**

**Many stages... Many stands... Many events... Many interactive sessions... Many prices... Many suprises**

**COME, ENJOY, GET HOT, AND GET THE FUN!**

**Dimulai besok sampai besoknya lagi**

**DON'T MISS THE CONCERT IN THE GIANT IGLO AT THE END**

* * *

Oo... festivalnya besok.

Saat sedang membaca papan reklame itu, seorang siswa memberiku pamflet yang berisi profil sekolah, profil festival, jadwal, dan peta festival. Siswa itu tidak mengenali aku. Kemungkinannya ada dua, dia adik kelasku –mengingat aku hanya satu semester lebih sedikit sekolah di sini – atau aku memang tidak terkenal di sini –sekali lagi, mengingat aku yang sepertinya karakter yang tidak menarik –.

Haah...

Aku melipat pamflet itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketku dan berjalan melewati gerbang, masuk lebih dalam ke dalam lingkungan sekolah.

Aku tersenyum melihat gedung sekolah berlantai empat yang berdiri kokoh dihadapanku. Lampu-lampu masih menyala di banyak ruangan, mungkin mereka sedang mempersiapkan acara kelas mereka. Beberapa siswa juga berlalu lalang, ada yang membawa perlengkapan dekorasi, ada yang membawa kantung makanan, dan ada juga yang hanya sekedar mengobrol sambil minum minuman hangat.

Di mana mereka mendapatkannya? Maksudku, minuman hangat itu. Sepertinya aku membutuhkannya. Karena sudah mulai beranjak petang dan suhu udara pun sudah mulai turun lagi. Aku memakai hoodie jaketku lagi yang tadi sempat kulepas.

Aku masih tersenyum sambil terus berjalan masuk melewati halaman depan yang sudah berdiri stand-stand di pinggirnya. Bendera-bendera kecil berwarna warni berlogo SMA Karakura dengan tali membentang antara pepohonan di atasku, diselingi lampu-lampu kecil berkelap-kelip yang sedang diuji coba oleh beberapa siswa.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam, melewati lobby dan jejeran loker-loker siswa. Dan aku menemukan jejeran vending machines. Ada espresso panas di sana. Syukurlah, Kami-sama menjawab doaku.

Aku menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, aku ingin ke atap. Tempat di mana aku bisa dengan leluasa melihat sekeliling sekolah. Lagipula mungkin saja sekelebatan ingatanku muncul, karena tempat ini juga merupakan bagian dari masa laluku juga.

Aku berdiri di lantai dua. Tiga orang siswi baru saja melewatiku, mereka tadi keluar dari salah satu ruang kelas.

Dari pamflet yang kubaca sekilas tadi tentang profil SMA Karakura, lantai satu terdiri dari ruang kantor, OSIS, dan ruang-ruangan klub, lantai dua ruangan kelas satu, lantai tiga ruangan kelas dua, lantai empat terdiri dari ruangan kelas tiga dan diatap terdapat helipad juga.

Berarti dulu aku belajar di salah satu ruangan di lantai ini.

Sayangnya aku tak tahu yang mana kelasku dulu. Catatanku yang kusalin dari buku siswa Unohana-sensei ke handphone android-ku hilang. Tentu saja, gadget-ku itu kan dengan sukses berendam semalaman di bak air panas dan sabun, ditambah terinjak kakiku juga. setelah kuangkat dari dasar kolam, kutemukan layar LCD-nya pecah dan sama sekali tak bisa dihidupkan.

Aku menyandarkan diri ku di jendela lantai dua, menatap ke bawah ke halaman depan yang tadi aku lewati. Mataku memandang kosong. Aku berpikir.

Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Membayangkan. Hal apa yang sempat aku lakukan di sekolah ini. Hampir dua tahun yang lalu setiap hari gerbang sekolah itu yang kulewati dengan seragam abu-abu dan pita merah khas SMA Karakura di kerah kemejaku.

Mungkinkah aku pernah berlarian di sana demi mengejar waktu karena aku nyaris telat? Atau apakah aku memang pernah telat sehingga aku dihukum membereskan buku dan menyortirnya di perpustakaan? Lupa mengerjakan PR? Atau dapat nilai merah di ujian –oh, itu mustahil untuk seorang Kuchiki. Lupakan pengandaian yang itu! –. Makan siang bersama teman-teman di kantin, atau di taman, atau mungkin di atap? Pergi ke mall sepulang sekolah? Karaoke sambil blind date dengan siswa sekolah lain? Atau apakah aku sempat berpartisipasi dalam 'Welcome Winter Festival' dua tahun yang lalu?

Apakah aku bahagia? Aku pasti bahagia. Tak mungkin seseorang tak bahagia di tempat dia merasakan jatuh cinta, kan? Dan aku merasakannya di sini. Kepadanya yang bahkan tak kuingat wajahnya. Tapi aku yakin jika telah tiba saatnya takdir mempertemukan kembali, walau otakku telah lupa, hatiku akan tetap ingat.

'_**SMP Karakura masih empat blok dari sini. Sana cepat kalau kau tidak mau terlambat!'**_

'_**Eh? Apa?'**_

'_**Kau mau ke upacara penerimaan murid baru SMP Karakura, kan? Tapi sepertinya kau salah pakai seragam kakakmu, ya? Seragam yang kau pakai itu seragam SMA Karakura, bukan SMP Karakura.'**_

'_**Apa kau bilang? Aku ini anak SMA, dasar kepala jeruk!'**_

'_**Kau anak SMA? Eh? Kepala jeruk? Berani-beraninya kau panggil aku begitu, midget! Kau saja yang badannya seperti anak SMP, pendek! Ah, tidak! Seperti anak SD!'**_

Dan sepertinya itu awal pertemuanku dengan si jeruk. Aku senang ada bagian dari serpih ingatanku yang kembali. Tapi sekaligus sebal dengan ingatan itu. Membuat mood-ku berubah jelek.

Ah! Aku pergi ke atap saja.

.

.

.

.

Angin dingin menerpaku. Langit biru dengan banyak awan putih, ditambah matahari yang bergerak makin ke batas cakrawala dan langit remang-remang di sisi langit yang lain memayungiku.

Aku berjalan ke pinggir atap, kulihat dome putih dengan jalan masuk berbentuk setengah silinder di bagian tenggara sekolah, berdiri di atas tempat yang awalnya sepertinya lapangan sepak bola. Wow! Iglo yang besar sekali.

Aku berhenti mengagumi bangunan temporer itu dan mulai menyusuri atap di sepanjang dinding kawat pemisah. Memandang ke bawah. Memang banyak pohon di sini. Lebih banyak lagi di halaman belakang di mana kemungkinan pohon itu berada. Tapi sudah mulai gelap sekarang. Matahari dengan cepat hanya terlihat hanya segaris tipis di ujung barat sana. Dalam keremangan yang menyelimuti tempat itu –di bagian belakang memang lebih gelap, berbeda dengan bagian depan yang kini dihiasi lampu-lampu dan lampion –, tak memungkinkan bagiku untuk melihat pohon apa saja yang berada di sana, atau di mana tempat yang ada pohon maplenya. Yang terlihat hanyalah pohon-pohon yang daunnya sudah meranggas jatuh ke tanah, siap untuk menyambut musim dingin. Dan – eh?

Siapa itu?

Aku melihat sesosok di bawah sana. Berjalan di antara pepohonan. Aku menyipitkan mataku, mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas. Sosok itu... dari siluetnya pria, potongan rambutnya acak-acakan, dan dia memakai tas selempang. Dia berhenti di depan sebatang pohon. Karena bagian sana gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Pohon maupun sosok itu. Dia hanya berdiri di sana. Menatap pohon itu. Hanya berdiri. Tanpa melakukan apapun.

Aku berjongkok dengan masih memaku pandanganku ke arahnya. Jemariku meremas pagar kawat pembatas. Sesuatu berdesir di dadaku. Mungkin... mungkinkah ia si jeruk?

Je-jeruk?

Deg!

Jantungku kembali berdebar tak terkendali. Otakku mengatakan itu tidak mungkin dia, tapi hatiku membenarkannya. Dan sepertinya kakiku sepihak dengan hatiku. Keduanya –kakiku maksudnya – membawaku ku berlari pergi dari atap dan menuruni tangga dengan tergesa.

Di lantai empat aku berpapasan dengan dua siswa yang sedang membawa kotak karton. Keduanya menatapku dengan raut wajah yang terkejut luar biasa. Rasanya aku pernah melihat mereka di suatu tempat. Di mana ya?

Ah? Kalau aku tak salah, bukankah mereka... Mizuiro? Dan... Keigo?

Tapi tak ada waktu berhenti, atau orang itu pasti sudah pergi. Ah, Kuchiki Rukia, di mana manner-mu? Memberi salam dua detik tak akan menimbulkan efek apapun. Maka aku berhenti. Jarakku dan mereka sudah sekitar lima meter. Saat aku berbalik, kulihat Keigo menjatuhkan kardus karton yang dipegangnya. Aku hanya tersenyum pada mereka dan membungkuk sekali sebelum meniti tangga untuk turun.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada. Dia tak ada. Di manapun di sekitar sini tak ada. Mungkinkah aku berhalusinasi?

Tak mungkin. Tadi jelas ada orang di sini. Sekarang di mana dia?

SREK!

Suara rumput kering yang terinjak mengejutkanku. Bukan aku yang membuat suara itu. Ada orang lain di sini selain aku. Senyumku mengembang. Dadaku berdebar. Itu dia.

Aku berbalik dan menemukan sosok itu. Aku melihatnya berdiri. Gelap. Aku tak bisa melihatnya karena cahaya terhalang oleh bayangan gedung. Tapi begitu dia melangkah mendekat ke arahku, akhirnya sedikit cahaya meneranginya. Membuatku bisa melihatnya.

Aku tak percaya yang kulihat.

Oh, tidak! Senyumku langsung pudar.

Byakuya-nii?

Dia makin mendekat ke arahku. Kenapa kakak iparku ada di sini? "Kenapa Byakuya-nii ada di sini?"

Tatapannya dingin seperti biasa. dirinya yang menjulang di depanku tak bicara apapun. Wajahnya kaku. Ekspresinya sulit kuterka.

Dia bicara, dengan nada yang mengintimidasi, "Pulang!"

Hanya itu. Hanya satu kata itu. Sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia malah menyuruhku dengan tanpa basa-basi.

"Kenapa? Aku nggak mau. Aku bahkan belum seminggu di sini," Ya, bahkan tengat waktu seminggu yang diberikannya belum berakhir. Aku belum menemukan jawaban atas mimpiku. Aku berkata dengan sedikit nada menantang. Aku masih ingat apa yang telah dilakukannya bersama Hisana-nee terhadapku. Tentu saja. Aku takkan lupa.

"Pulang! Sekarang!" Katanya memerintah dengan nada yang lebih keras.

Aku sampai terkejut mendengarnya. Selama ini, semenjak aku siuman, tak pernah sekalipun aku mendengarnya berkata sekeras itu. Membentak begitu. Membuatku takut.

Tapi aku tak boleh takut. Tinggal sedikit lagi aku sampai di tujuanku semula datang ke Karakura, "Kubilang aku nggak mau pulang!"

Byakuya-nii menarik lenganku dan memaksaku mengikutinya. Dia menyeretku keluar dari halaman belakang. Dia begitu erat menggenggam lenganku sampai sakit sekali rasanya. Segala usaha yang kulakukan agar Byakuya-nii melepaskanku menjadi sia-sia belaka. Namun tenagaku tak sepadan dengan tenaganya. Teriakanku padanya pun percuma. Bahkan orang-orang yang masih ada di halaman depan melihat kami. Bertanya-tanya dan berspekulasi tentang apa yang tengah terjadi.

Aku berontak. Tapi Byakuya-nii tak menggubrisku.

Tak malukah Byakuya-nii dilihat orang-orang begitu?

Tidak. Dia bahkan tak peduli. Dia memasukkanku dengan kasar ke dalam Porsche Panamera hitamnya. Dia bahkan mengunci pintu penumpang sehingga aku tak bisa keluar. Aku bahkan tak bisa membuka kacanya. Sial!

Dia dengan sigap menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari SMA Karakura.

Aku hanya melihat ke arah gedung sekolah itu lewat jendela dengan tatapan sedih.

Mobil Byakuya-nii berpapasan dengan pengendara sepeda yang sepertinya ku kenal. Dia menatapku yang melewatinya dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi. Matanya membulat. Dia mengenalku?

Ah! Aku juga tahu dia. Siapa yang bisa lupa dengan rambut merah model nanas dan tato-tato itu? Abarai Renji.

"Abarai!" Seruku. Tapi tak seorangpun yang mampu mendengarku dari dalam sini kecuali kakak iparku yang sama sekali tak bicara sepatahpun sejak tadi. _'Abarai, tolong aku!'_ Batinku tetap berteriak.

.

.

.

.

Apartemenku?

Kukira Byakuya-nii akan langsung membawaku kembali ke Osaka. Tapi tenyata dia membawaku ke apartemen yang disewanya untukku selama di Karakura. Dia menguncikanku lagi di dalam mobil sementara di keluar dan mungkin sedang naik ke apartemen. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan di atas sana.

Keadaan ini membuatku makin marah pada Byakuya-nii. Perlakuannya tadi padaku bukan seperti perlakuan seorang kakak terhadap adiknya. Diseret ke sana ke mari dengan kasar.

Aku bukan benda!

Aku menundukkan tubuhku dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahku. Mataku panas. Sedikit lagi aku pasti menangis. Tapi tidak. Aku tak boleh menangis.

TOK. TOK.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari kaca pintu mobil di sampingku. Membuatku langsung menegakkan punggungku dan menoleh ke kiri. Mataku kembali terbelalak. Abarai Renji? Bagaimana dia bisa di sini? Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu di mana aku tinggal selama di Karakura. Lalu? Apakah dia mengikuti kami? Dengan sepeda?

"Rukia? Kami-sama... Kau benar-benar Rukia!" Serunya sambil terengah-engah. Jelas dia kelelahan, apalagi keringat terlihat masih menetes dari kepala dan lengannya juga basah. "Jadi benar saat Unohana-sensei bilang kau kembali. Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Ichigo dan adik-adiknya. Ruki –"

"Abarai!" Panggilku memotong ucapannya. "Ngobrolnya nanti saja. sekarang tolong bantu aku keluar dari sini!"

Dia mengangguk dan langsung menarik kenop pintu mobil. Tidak bisa. Pintu itu tidak bergeming. Dia pindah ke pintu yang lain dan tiga pintu yang lainpun tak bisa dibuka. Renji kembali ke sisi pintu sebelahku, "Buka kuncinya dulu, Rukia!"

"Nggak bisa. Dikunci oleh Byakuya-nii," Balasku putus asa, "Tolong aku, Abarai."

"Cih! Nii-sama-mu over protective-nya makin menjadi, ya? Menyebalkan!" Dia memukul lemah jendela pintu itu. Nii-sama? Apa dia sedang meledek Byakuya-nii dengan panggilan _'-sama'_? "Apa aku harus pecahkan saja kaca ini, ya?"

Dia sudah mengangkat sepedanya beberapa sentimeter dari aspal. Mungkin dia berencana memecahkan kaca mobil. Ide yang bagus Abarai Renji, tapi, "Percuma. Kaca mobil Byakuya-nii bahkan anti peluru."

Dia tak mendengarkanku. Dia tetap melakukannya. Dengan tenaganya yang bak babon itu dia mengangkat sepedanya dan menubrukkannya di kaca mobil Byakuya-nii. Membuatku kaget. Tapi kaca itu jangankan pecah, lecetpun tidak. Dia meletakkan kembali sepedanya.

"SIAL!" Umpatnya. Dia memukul jendela kaca itu lagi dengan kepalan tangannya dengan kesal, "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Ah! Aku akan memanggil Ichigo dan yang lain. Mungkin dia bisa membujuk kakak iparmu."

Dia mengambil handphone-nya dari dalam sakunya. Mencoba menghubungi Kurosaki mungkin?

Aku menggeleng, "Nggak ada waktu, Abarai. Sebentar lagi Byakuya-nii pasti akan kembali."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Dia terdengar sama bingungnya denganku.

"Aku... nggak tau," jawabku dengan lelah.

Terdengar suara ribut dari dalam gedung apartemen. Suara itu makin mendekat. Aku kenal suaranya. Suara kakak dan kakak iparku. Hisana-nee juga ada di sini?

"Abarai, aku belum sampai pada tujuanku kembali ke Karakura. Aku akan mencari cara. Aku, bagaimanapun caranya, akan kembali ke sini. Bantu aku!"

Dia mengangguk mantap. Kemudian dia memetik daun yang agak besar dan menulis sesuatu di atasnya dengan pulpen yang tergantung di lehernya. Dia menyelipkannya lewat sela kaca yang sengaja disisakan Byakuya-nii selebar satu sentimeter, mungkin agar aku tak keracunan karbon monoksida.

Aku menerimanya. Nomor telepon?

"Hubungi aku!"

Aku mengangguk.

Kulihat kedua kakakku sudah muncul di luar lobby. Byakuya-nii membawa koperku. Pasti tadi dia menjemput Hisana-nee yang merapikan pakaianku di apartemen. Keduanya berhenti sejenak melihat ada orang lain yang menemaniku. Mungkin mereka mengenal Renji sebagai salah satu teman Karakura-ku. Tapi Byakuya-nii seperti tak menghiraukan Renji. Sementara Hisana-nee tetap diam seperti biasa. kakak iparku memasukkan koperku ke bagasi tanpa mengacuhkan Renji, padahal tadi dia melewatinya. Menganggap Renjji tak ada. Kurasa Renji amat kesal dengan kakak iparku. Terlihat dari gesture-nya.

"Nggak seharusnya kau mengekang Rukia seperti ini, Kuchiki-san," Perkataan Renji yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Byakuya-nii untuk masuk ke kokpitnya. Menatap temanku itu dengan dingin.

"Aku melindunginya dari orang-orang yang bisa melukainya. Aku melindungi adikku dari orang-orang seperti kalian."

"Rukia punya masa lalu dan masa depan sendiri. Dan dia berhak memiliki keduanya tanpa syarat. Kau mengambil haknya."

"Dia akan lebih bahagia tanpa kalian."

"Huh, kau yakin? Kau bahkan nggak pernah mau mendengarkannya, kan?"

"Dia akan berterima kasih padaku, nanti," Kata Byakuya-nii sambil duduk di kursi kemudi dan menutup pintunya. Dia mulai menginjak gasnya.

"KAU SALAH, KUCHIKI BYAKUYA!" Teriak Renji menutup perdebatan. Aku memandangnya yang menjauh di belakang kami.

Aku menyamankan posisi dudukku lagi. Menghadap ke depan. Mataku memandang keluar jendela. Pertanyaan itu kembali muncul. Apa yang ada di kepala Byakuya-nii sehingga melakukan semua ini padaku? Kenapa dia –mereka –, berbohong padaku?

Kemudian aku teringat serpihan ingatan yang muncul kemarin. Kebenaran yang kutemukan atas kebohongannya dengan Hisana-nee. Menyakitkan hatiku. Kemudian tersadar alasan kenapa kakak iparku itu begitu kukuh melarangku ke Karakura. Dia tidak rela ingatanku kembali. Dia tidak sudi aku mendapatkan teman-temanku lagi. Dia tidak ingin aku kembali pada cintaku.

Aku akan berterima kasih padanya, katanya? Huh! "Aku sangat berterima kasih, Byakuya-nii."

Perkataanku membuat kakakku menoleh dan kakak iparku melirik sedikit padaku sebelum dia kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. Aku melihat sedikit senyuman di bibir kakak iparku. Tapi kali ini tak ada simpatiku sedikitpun untuknya.

"Dan ucapan terima kasihku yang sangat akan kuberikan untuk kakek buyut karena telah mengangkat Tou-san sebagai cucu angkatnya. Memberikan kesempatan kepada kami menyandang nama bangsawan Kuchiki di nama kami. Terima kasih kepada Byakuya-nii yang telah menganggapku adik sendiri. Mengasuhku yang yatim piatu ini. Menjagaku. Walau harus mengambil seluruh dunia dariku. Dan karena semua sudah kau ambil dariku, aku nggak tahu harus berpijak di mana. Terima kasih karena membuatku asing di hidupku sendiri, Nii-sama," kataku sinis. Aku meremas ujung jaketku sendiri sampai jemariku membiru. Aku menahan amarahku.

CKIIITT...

Suara ban berdecit karena rem yang diinjak tiba-tiba dan terlalu keras. Byakuya langsung menoleh padaku. Aku tak melihatnya menoleh. Aku hanya merasakannya. Aku masih tetap memandang ke luar. Aku juga tak melihat raut wajahnya.

"Kau panggil aku apa barusan?"

"Nii-sama. Aku memanggilmu begitu karena kau memang kakak yang patut dihormati dengan rasa hormat yang besar kan, Nii-sama? Lagipula kau seorang Kuchiki, Nii-sama. Bangsawan besar. Selanjutnyapun aku akan memanggilmu begitu, Nii-sama. Kenapa, Nii-sama?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari luar ke kakak iparku, "Apakah aku juga dulu memanggilmu begitu?"

Nii-sama –mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilnya begitu, dia lebih pantas dipanggil begitu –, kembali memandang jalanan dan melajukan mobil lagi menuju Osaka.

Mataku menoleh ke kakakku yang sudah kembali duduk menghadap depan. Sejak tadi tak ada satu katapun terucap dari mulutnya. Dia bahkan tak menyapaku.

"Kenapa Nee-san diam saja?" Akhirnya aku memanggilnya Nee-san. Seperti ingatan yang kudapatkan di halaman belakang bekas rumahku, "Kenapa nggak bilang apa-apa? Bukankah semua kebohongan kalian sudah terbongkar? Merasa bersalah, eh?"

Setelah bicara begitu dengan kakakku yang tak menghasilkan respon apapun dari lawan bicaraku, kusandarkan kepalaku di kaca jendela. Langit malam di luar menjadi objek pandanganku. Selanjutnya tak ada yang bersuara di antara kami.

Bulan tak terlihat karena awan menghalangi terangnya. Sayang sekali. Padahal aku suka bulan. Selalu berhasil membuatku tenang. Tak bisakah kau muncul untuk meredakan emosiku sebentar?

.

.

.

.

Aku langsung keluar sebelum kedua kakakku keluar mobil begitu kami sampai di mansion Kuchiki pada dini hari. Perjalanan jauh lebih cepat karena Nii-sama mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Masih beruntung kami tidak ditilang polisi atau yang lebih parah lagi, mengalami kecelakaan. Aku langsung naik ke kamarku di lantai dua. Langsung menutup pintunya dan menguncinya. Aku tak ingin mengizinkan siapapun masuk sekarang.

Aku tak butuh mereka sekarang.

Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidurku yang luas dan nyaman. Mataku memandang kosong ke depan. Ke ruangan yang kini bersumber cahaya dari lampu di luar yang membias ke dalam saja. membuatnya menjadi temaram.

Sebelumnya kamar ini adalah tempat favoritku. Dengan banyak boneka Chappy. Wallpaper Chappy. Bed cover Chappy. Banyak aksesoris Chappy imut yang kusenangi. Aku amat nyaman di tempat ini.

Baru empat hari tempat ini tempat ini kutinggal, aku sudah merasa aneh. Hari ini. Sekarang. Di sini. Aku merasa asing. Aku merasa di sini bukan tempatku. Tempatku bukan bersama orang-orang yang mengkhianatiku. Walau mereka kakak-kakakku sendiri.

TOK. .

Pintu kamarku diketuk dari luar dengan pelan. Dan suara Nee-san terdengar memanggilku, "Rukia-chan..., Rukia-chan... Tolong buka pintunya, Rukia-chan!"

Aku tak menggubrisnya walau suaranya terdengar begitu lirih. Aku menaiki tempat tidurku dan duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Aku masih mendengar suara nee-san memanggilku. Segera kuraih penutup telinga berbentuk Chappy dari atas meja tidur di sampingku dan memakainya. Suara nee-san tak terdengar lagi, maupun suara-suara yang lain.

Hening. Ya. Aku sedang tak ingin mendengar apapun. Aku sedang tak ingin bicara dengan siapapun.

Buat apa kalau semuanya hanya kebohongan? Sekarang yang bisa sepenuhnya kupercayai hanyalah diriku sendiri.

Mataku panas. Mataku perih. Air mataku membanjir di hulunya, tak terbendung lagi, dan akhirnya tumpah jatuh melewati kedua pipiku. Aku sama sekali tak terisak. Tapi hatiku begitu sakit.

Sakit sekali.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengangkat wajahku ketika gelap tak lagi mendominasi.

Sang surya baru bangun dan menghadirkan semburat kemerahan di ufuk timur. Mulai menyinari bagian bumi tempatku berada. Tak terlalu menyilaukan di musim ini, tapi tetap saja atas kehadirannya manusia harus bangun untuk menjalankan hidupnya.

Huh! kau telat datang, surya. Aku sudah bangun dari tadi.

Ah! Aku bahkan tidak tidur. Aku tak bisa tidur.

Rasa sakit hatiku pada kedua kakakku memuncak membuatku menangis semalaman. Aku berkali-kali mencoba berhenti menangis, tapi aliran air mata itu terus saja menetes. Sampai mataku perih dan air mataku tak keluar lagi. Mungkinkah sudah kering?

Aku merasa begitu lemah.

Aku mendengar suara ketukan di pintu dan suara Nee-san yang mencoba membujukku membuka kuncinya dan sarapan. Aku masih tak menggubrisnya. Aku mengacuhkannya.

Aku menekuk kakiku lebih dalam menempel di dadaku. Kutarik hoodie jaketku hingga kepalaku makin tenggelam di dalamnya. Kusandarkan kepalaku di dinding balkon kamarku. Tak peduli dengan dinginnya udara awal musim dingin di luar sini. Mungkin dinginnya sudah tak lagi terasa mengingat aku sudah berada di sini lebih dari dua jam sebelum mentari muncul. Entahlah. Mungkin udara dingin ini juga bisa mendinginkan kepalaku.

Ah! Hari ini Welcome Winter Festival dimulai, ya? Harusnya hari ini aku di sana. Harusnya hari ini aku bisa bertemu dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Harusnya hari ini aku bisa menemukan sedikit ingatanku kembali. Harusnya hari ini aku bisa menemukan pohon itu. Harusnya hari ini aku bisa bertemu dengan 'si jeruk'.

Harusnya.

Kalau saja Nii-sama tidak datang dan kembali memaksakan kehendaknya kepadaku. Mengambil semuanya lagi dariku saat aku bahkan belum mendapatkannya.

.

.

.

.

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu kamarku yang masih kukunci sejak semalam. Pintu itu diketuk lagi dan suara Nee-san terdengar lagi.

"Rukia-chan, kumohon buka pintunya. Ini sudah lewat satu jam dari jam makan siang. Kau harus makan, Rukia-chan. Kau tidak makan dari kemarin, kan? Kumohon maafkan aku. Kumohon buka pintunya."

Aku melihat jam tangan Chappy di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Memang sudah lewat tengah hari. Tapi aku tidak lapar. Aku tak ingin makan. Aku hanya ingin mereka jujur.

Dan aku ingin kembali ke Karakura.

.

.

.

.

'_**Hei, midget! Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?'**_

'_**Huh! Sana kau jeruk!'**_

'_**Bagaimana kau bisa memanjat ke situ padahal kau pendek?'**_

'_**Bukan urusanmu, baka!'**_

'_**Tulisan apa itu?'**_

'_**Bukan apa-apa,"**_

'_**Kenapa main rahasia-rahasiaan segala, sih?'**_

'_**Hei, jeruk! A secret makes a woman, woman.'**_

'_**Kalimat apa itu? Ah! Itu kata-kata dari manga Meitantei Conan, kan? Konyol sekali!'**_

'_**Manga itu bisa mengasah daya analisismu, tahu!'**_

'_**Ya, ya, terserah. Toh aku tetap lebih cerdas dibanding kamu.'**_

'_**Hei, kau bilang apa, baka?'**_

'_**Makanya pasang telingamu itu, midget!'**_

Aku membuka mataku. Aku tertidur di balkon rupanya. Aku tersenyum miris. Mimpi itu lagi.

Iya, benar. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi.

Walaupun di tiap mimpi dan ingatanku yang muncul kau selalu menghinaku, entah kenapa aku merasa aku merindukanmu, jeruk. Aku ingin melihatmu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.

.

.

.

.

Langit jingga telah mendominasi lazuardi di atasku. Aku masih duduk di pinggir balkon. Tak bergerak dari sini. Suara Nee-san dan ketukan di pintu tak lagi terdengar. Mungkin mereka telah menyerah.

NGIIING... NGIIING...

Suara bising apa apa itu. Berisik sekali. Aku menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari asal suara itu. Mataku membulat dan langsung menoleh, pandanganku melewati tirai balkon ke arah pintu. Asal suara bor itu dari sana. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Apa mereka sedang membobol pintu kamarku? Apa mereka akan menerobos masuk?

Huh! Terserahlah mereka mau melakukan apa.

Beberapa saat kemudian suara bising itu tak terdengar lagi. Menandakan mereka sudah berhasil dengan apapun yang mereka kerjakan.

Suara langkah kaki makin jelas terdengar menghampiriku. Aku tak tahu siapa. Aku tak peduli.

Kurasakan siapapun itu telah berdiri di sampingku. Mataku tetap menatap kosong ke depan.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini terus, Rukia?" Huh, Nii-sama. Aku tetap diam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, "Jawab kakakmu, Rukia!"

.

.

.

.

**[to be continued]**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Akhirnya... Meg balik lagi dengan chapter baru... Mudah-mudahan ga mengecewakan. Walau chapter ini juga 'nyaris'. Kayak chapter kemaren yang juga 'nyaris'.

Meg mo nulis apa lagi, ya? Oiya! A Tree, Billion Memories kayaknya akan selesai di dua chapter mendatang. Silakan ditunggu interaksi IchiRuki-nya yang entah di chapter depan, atau depannya lagi, atau mungkin ga ada (?) *hahaha*

Dan Meg mau ngucapiin makasih yg banyak bgt buat yg nge-review chapter kemaren:

**Naruzhea AiChi... Keiko Eni Naomi... Uzumaki. Kuchiki... ini uki lho...**

**anemone jie**: "muach muach juga... *sini Meg peluk XD* interaksi ichirukinya mungkin bisa dibaca di chapter depan atau depannya lagi mungkin(?)"

**white moon uchiha**: "salam kenal juga... :)"

**kurosaki yuria**: "gregetan ya? Sama... Meg juga *wakkk*"

Makasih juga buat para silent readers... buat yang udah nge-fav... buat yang udah nge-follow... padahal ini fic sama sekali bukan 'sesuatu'.

Dibaca chapter selanjutnya juga ya..., kayaknya bakalan Meg update kurang dari seminggu, deh.

Mau review? Mau flame? Monggo silakan... Meg nerima kritik, saran, pendapat, & masukan, kok.


	7. Chapter 7: Hard to Forgive, but I Did

**Disclaimers:**

**Bleach (& all characters) © ****Tite Kubo**

**A Tree, Billion Memories (just story)**** © Jinsei Megami**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pairing: Rukia x Ichigo**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Ide yg sedikit pasaran & alur yang kecepetan mungkin (?)**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Rukia amnesia akibat kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu. Sepenggal mimpi setelah ia siuman mengusiknya & membuatnya hampir gila. Diapun pergi ke Karakura. Belum sempat Rukia dapatkan kembali ingatannya, ia dipaksa pulang. Rukia sungguh ingin kembali ke sana. Dapatkah Rukia kembali ke Karakura, menemukan pohon beserta ukiran itu, dan bertemu dengannya?  
**

**.**

**Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^**

**Enjoy read, Minna~**

**.**

Jinsei Megami Proudly Present

**A TREE, BILLION MEMORIES**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hard to Forgive, but I Did**

.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki makin jelas terdengar menghampiriku. Aku tak tahu siapa. Aku tak peduli.

Kurasakan siapapun itu telah berdiri di sampingku. Mataku tetap menatap kosong ke depan.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini terus, Rukia?" Huh, Nii-sama. Aku tetap diam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, "Jawab kakakmu, Rukia!"

"Sampai Nii-sama berubah. Sampai Nii-sama membolehkanku kembali ke Karakura. Sampai Nii-sama mengembalikan masa laluku," Kataku dengan masih tak menatap Nii-sama.

"Kau sudah dewasa, harusnya kau mengerti."

"Aku nggak mengerti!" Seruku dengan ketus.

"Ini semua demi kebaikan dan keselamatanmu."

"Kebaikanku atau kebaikanmu? Bagaimana mungkin kau tahu apa yang baik untukku kalau kau sama sekali nggak memahamiku, Nii-sama?"

Nii-sama tidak menjawab bahkan tidak membalas apapun dari pertanyaanku. Dia hanya diam. Entah dia sedang memikirkan apa. Beberapa menit kemudian dia pergi. Dan beberapa menit setelahnya ada lagi yang menggantikan tempatnya. Apakah Nii-sama kembali?

Aku melirik sekilas ke bawah. Kaki wanita. Nee-san.

Aku merasakan gerakan di sampingku. Aku melirik lagi. Dia sedang duduk di sampingku.

"Di sini dingin, ya? Kau nggak mau masuk ke dalam saja, Rukia-chan?"

Aku diam.

"Di dalam lebih hangat, lho."

Aku diam.

"Tolong bicaralah padaku Rukia-chan," Katanya dengan nada memohon. Dia terdengar begitu lirih.

Walaupun aku sangat kesal dengan kakak-kakakku, tapi aku tak bisa membenci mereka. Aku tak bisa membenci kakakku. Setelah Tou-san dan Kaa-san meninggal, hanya kakak yang kupunya.

Baiklah, aku akan bicara padamu, "Kalau Nee-san kedinginan, Nee-san saja yang masuk ke dalam. Kasihan keponakanku yang sekarang ada di rahimmu, Nee-san."

"Kau nggak merasa dingin di sini?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku menggeleng. "Sejak kapan kau di luar sini, Rukia-chan?"

"Tadi pagi," Dua jam sebelum matahari terbit sudah termasuk pagi, kan?

"TADI PAGI?" tanyanya dengan terkejut.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau bisa hipotermi. Ayo masuk, Rukia-chan!"

Aku menggeleng.

"Kau bisa sakit."

Aku mendelik padanya sebentar sebelum berkata ketus padanya, "Seakan kalian peduli padaku saja."

"Kau bilang apa, Rukia-chan? Aku peduli padamu. Byakuya peduli padamu. Kami menyayangimu," Ada nada kesedihan dari suaranya. Apakah reaksinya itu nyata? Atau itu hanya kebohongannya lagi?

"Apa 'sayang' namanya kalau kalian memperlakukanku seperti ini? Bahkan berbohong tentang kematian Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Kau harus ralat pernyataanmu itu, Nee-san!"

"Apa yang harus kuralat kalau itu benar? Kami memang menyayangimu. Maafkan kami yang telah berbohong padamu. Maafkan kami jika kau merasa tersakiti dan terkhianati. Dari awalpun aku tahu apa yang kami lakukan ini salah walau tujuan kami baik. Apa yang Byakuya katakan tadi itu benar. Semua ini memang kami lakukan demi dirimu, adikku."

"Dari tadi yang kalian katakan 'demi aku', 'karena aku', 'untuk kebaikanku'. Apanya yang 'demi aku', Nee-san?" Tanyaku tetap memandang ke depan, namun kemudian kutolehkan kepalaku menghadap kakakku, "Aku nggak mengerti!"

"Kau akan mengerti kalau kau tahu semua kebenarannya," Kata Nee-san duduk dengan posisi yang sama sepertiku. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan. Pembohong sedang bicara tentang kebenaran? "Aku akan mengatakan kepadamu hal yang seharusnya memang ada dalam memorimu."

"Jangan cerita atau katakan apapun jika nanti hanya berbentuk kebohongan baru untuk menutupi kebohongan lamamu, Nee-san!"

"Maafkan aku, Rukia-chan. Kumohon maafkan, aku. Percayalah padaku. Aku sama sekali nggak berniat membohongimu tentang semuanya."

Aku teringat kembali kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh mereka.

.

**=flashback=**

_Hari itu tepat tiga hari setelah aku siuman. Tiga hari setelah aku didiagnosis mengidap anmesia totalis. Aku akhirnya melewati masa kalutku karena tak ingat apapun atau siapapun. Akhirnya aku bertanya pada wanita mirip diriku yang ternyata adalah kakakku. Bertanya tentang yang terjadi padaku._

"_Kau mengalami kecelakaan, Rukia-chan. Lalu ayah dan ibu –"_

_Namun Nii-sama, suami Nee-san memotong pembicaraan Nee-san dan berkata, "Kalian sedang berkendara bersama saat itu."_

_Nee-san langsung menoleh menatap suaminya itu lekat-lekat dengan pandangan yang tidak ku mengerti. Namun seperti ada yang tersimpan di pandangan mereka. Sesuatu yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu_

_Nii-sama yang akhirnya melanjutkan cerita, "Yang aku ingat, hari itu hari yang biasa. yang tidak biasa adalah Hisana mendapat telepon dari ibu yang mengatakan dia sangat rindu dengan kakakmu. Mereka memaksa untuk datang ke Osaka sendiri setelah ayah pulang kantor dan kau pulang sekolah. Ibu yang menyetir mobil. Ibu bukan orang yang tidak mahir menyetir, tapi hari itu adalah hari naasnya. Menurut keterangan saksi, sebuah motor menyalip mobil di jalur yang berlawanan dari kalian di depan mobil yang kalian tumpangi. Ibu menyalip agar tidak menabrak di pengendara motor. Tapi gara-gara itu mobil kalian menabrak pohon besar di pinggir jalan. Karena kejadian yang begitu mendadak, kendaraan di belakang kalian tak sempat berhenti. Maka terjadilah kecelakaan beruntun. Kalian langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kau selamat tapi ayah dan ibu tidak. Mereka tewas di perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Ayah dan ibumu sudah meninggal. Itulah yang terjadi."_

_Aku terisak dan menangis sampai sesegukan. Nee-san langsung memelukku erat dan dia juga menangis. Dia berbisik dengan lirih sambil mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Suaranya bergetar, "Gomenasai, Rukia-chan... Gomen. Gomen... Go-gomen... Rukia-chan."_

_Kenapa Hisana-nee meminta maaf padaku? Dia kan tidak salah apapun. Dia tidak salah._

**=end of flashback=**

.

Akhirnya kini aku tahu arti pandangan Nee-san saat itu pada Nii-sama. Dia terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan suaminya itu pada saat Nii-sama memotong ucapannya. Karena bukan itu yang ingin dikatakan Nee-san. Bukan itu yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

Nee-san memang tidak berniat membohongiku. Dia memang tidak pernah membohongiku.

Aku ingat setelah hari itu, tak pernah sekalipun Nee-san menyinggung tentang kecelakaanku atau kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orang tuaku. Dia selalu menghindari topik itu. Nii-sama yang membohongiku. Akhirnya kini aku tahu arti kata maafnya padaku di hari itu. Dia memang tidak berbohong. Dia memang tidak menipuku. Tapi dia membiarkan Nii-sama melakukan itu semua tanpa perlawanan. Dia bersalah atas hal itu.

"Aku percaya padamu, Nee-san. Sekarang...," Akhirnya aku benar-benar menatapnya, "Tolong kembalikan masa laluku."

Dia mengangguk. Kemudian kulihat dia mengeratkan pashmina wol tebalnya di leher dan bahunya. Dia menggeser posisi duduknya hingga bahu kirinya menempel dengan bahu kiriku.

Dia mulai bicara, "Rukia-chan, yang sesungguhnya terjadi adalah kau, Tou-san, dan Kaa-san memang mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi dalam kecelakaan yang berbeda."

Dia menarik napas dan mengaturnya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sebenarnya Rukia-chan, aku nggak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi padamu. Temanmu Inoue yang menceritakannya padaku. Hari itu, tidak, sore itu...," Nee-san meralat waktu kejadian kecelakaanku, "Kau sedang pergi dengannya. Seperti biasa. kau memang selalu jalan dengannya. Kalian memang sahabat dekat, yang kutahu. Saat itu kalian sedang jalan berdua saja di perempatan dekat taman Karakura. Kalian berniat menyebrang, menyusul Inoue, Ishida, dan Chad di toko buku di seberang kalian. Lampu untuk penyebrang jalan masih merah. Dia sudah melangkah di atas zebra cross. Dia nggak menyadarinya karena kalian sedang bercanda saat itu. Kau juga baru menyadarinya saat kau lihat truk melaju ke arah kalian dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lalu kau mendorongnya hingga kau yang tertabrak truk, bukannya dia."

Penjelasan Nee-san sama dengan yang kulihat di sekelebatan dua hari yang lalu.

"Tahukah kau betapa takutnya kami kehilanganmu saat kami diberitahu tentang kecelakaan itu? Terlebih Kaa-san dan Tou-san."

Kedua orang tuaku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka? Aku menunggu lanjutan penjelasan dari Nee-san.

"Mereka sedang ada di luar kota saat itu. Mereka juga sungguh khawatir begitu Byakuya memberitahu mereka tentang kecelakaanmu. Saking khawatirnya mereka, mereka terburu-buru kembali ke Karakura. Mereka nggak mempedulikan apapun selain dirimu. Tou-san mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Padahal sedikit lagi mereka sampai di Karakura, tapi Tou-san kehilangan kendali atas stirnya dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Mobilnya berguling beberapa kali. Dan..., dan me-mereka..., mereka...,me-mening...," kutolehkan kepalaku melihat Nee-san begitu kudengar nada suaranya berubah. Agak bergetar dan serak.

Kulihat kakakku satu-satunya itu tengah menangis. Tampaknya dia tak kuasa melanjutkan kata-katanya, terlebih mengatakan satu kata itu. Aku mengerti. Kehilangan orang yang disayangi begitu berat rasanya. Demikianpun halnya dengan Nee-san. Juga denganku. Kami sama-sama kehilangan orang tua kami. Aku juga ikut menangis bersama kakakku. Aku memeluknya. Kami berpelukan. Mencoba berbagi kesedihan.

Aku..., mana mungkin aku bisa membenci kakakku?

Nee-san –setelah kami selesai dengan sesi yang menyedihkan –, menceritakan padaku tentang masa laluku. Dimulai dari waktu aku lahir dan betapa bahagianya mereka mendapatkan anggota keluarga baru. Tentang masa kecilku, tentang kepindahan kami ke Karakura untuk mandiri dari keluarga utama Kuchiki. Kadang banyak juga cerita Nee-san yang membuat kami tergelak.

Akhirnya Nee-san berhasil membujukku untuk makan walaupun sedikit. Dia bahkan harus menyuapiku agar aku mau memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutku.

Hari sudah malam saat dia menuntaskan ceritanya.

"Dan kumohon padamu, Rukia-chan. Kumohon jangan membenci Byakuya. Apapun yang dilakukannya, sesalah apapun dia, niatnya baik. Dia menyayangimu. Dia terlanjur sudah menganggapmu adik kecilnya sendiri. Kekhawatirannya dan ketakutannya akan keselamatanmu sama halnya denganku. Bahkan lebih. Dia berpikir apa yang menimpamu dan kedua orang tua kita adalah karena dia."

Dia? Si jeruk-kah?

"Jadi dia pikir, kalau kau ingat apapun tentang dia ataupun tentang Karakura, kau akan kembali terluka. Dia berniat melindungimu, Rukia-chan. Aku nggak bisa menentangnya. Karena menurutkupun, apa yang dipikirkannya ada benarnya walaupun caranya salah. Maafkan aku, adikku."

Begitukah? Dan itukah alasannya mengapa Nee-san baru mengatakan tentang hidupku di Karakura –walaupun hanya secara garis besarnya saja –, setelah mimpi itu menghantuiku selama satu setengah tahun. Tapi mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan Nii-sama padaku..., "Rasanya sulit untuk nggak membencinya, Nee-san."

"Kumohon maklumi dia, ya. Aku juga akui dia salah. Tapi sifatnya memang seperti itu. Kau juga tahu bagaimana kakak iparmu itu. Jadi kumohon, cobalah memaafkannya," Nee-san berdiri dan menarik tanganku hingga akupun ikut bangun. Kakakku itu mamaksaku masuk dan mendudukkanku di pinggir tempat tidurku,"Sekarang kau butuh istirahat."

Aku memandang kakakku yang keluar kamarku. Kulihat pintu kamarku sudah kembali dibetulkan seperti semula.

.

.

.

.

'_**Hei, midget! Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?'**_

'_**Huh! Sana kau jeruk!'**_

'_**Bagaimana kau bisa memanjat ke situ padahal kau pendek?'**_

'_**Bukan urusanmu, baka!'**_

'_**Tulisan apa itu?'**_

'_**Bukan apa-apa,"**_

'_**Kenapa main rahasia-rahasiaan segala, sih?'**_

'_**Hei, jeruk! A secret makes a woman, woman.'**_

'_**Kalimat apa itu? Ah! Itu kata-kata dari manga Meitantei Conan, kan? Konyol sekali!'**_

'_**Manga itu bisa mengasah daya analisismu, tahu!'**_

'_**Ya, ya, terserah. Toh aku tetap lebih cerdas dibanding kamu.'**_

'_**Hei, kau bilang apa, baka?'**_

'_**Makanya pasang telingamu itu, midget!'**_

Aku terbangun kesiangan hari ini dan melewatkan jam sarapan. Tampaknya tubuhku balas dendam karena kemarin kupaksakan tidak istirahat.

Dan mimpi itu datang lagi. Tampaknya aku memang harus kembali ke Karakura. Walaupun mimpi itu tak menghampiriku lagipun, aku akan tetap akan kembali ke Karakura. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tampaknya pikiran dan hatiku sudah terpatri di sana.

Aku harus kembali ke Karakura. Hari ini. Sekarang. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Aku langsung bengkit dan melesat ke bawah. Mencari kakak-kakakku di ruang makan. Tak kudapati siapapun di sana. Bahkan meja makan sudah bersih. Pelayan kami mengatakan bahwa Nee-san baru saja mengantar Nii-sama ke depan. Akupun langsung berlari ke depan. Jangan sampai aku terlambat.

Aku melihat Porsche Panamera hitamnya Nii-sama sudah terparkir di depan rumah, siap dinaiki oleh pemiliknya. Sang pemilik sendiri sedang berdiri di depannya dengan istrinya dengan rutinitas mengantar suaminya seperti biasa –dan rutinitas ciuman sebelum pergi bekerja, sepertinya–. Nii-sama kelihatan baru saja akan membuka pintu mobilnya ketika dia melihatku berlari menghampiri mereka. Nee-san juga menoleh kepadaku.

Wajah mereka menyiratkan tanda tanya.

"Aku akan ke Karakura hari ini," Kataku langsung pada maksudku.

"Tidak boleh!" Kata Nii-sama singkat. Dia lalu tanpa bilang apapun lagi, masuk ke mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin mobil itu.

Tidak! Nii-sama tidak boleh pergi sebelum mendengar maksudku. Aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku harus bicara dengannya dengan kepala dingin. Aku harus bersikap dewasa.

"TUNGGU, NII-SAMA!" Seruku lagi sambil mengetuk-ketuk kaca mobilnya, namun aku sama sekali tak digubris. Nii-sama tetap menjalankan mobilnya perlahan.

Entah apa yang ada di otakku, dengan nekat aku bergegas bergerak ke depan mobil. Merentangkan tanganku di depan sedan mewah itu dan membuat Nii-sama menekan pedal rem tiba-tiba. Membuat ban mobil berdecit dan moncong sedan yang terhenti hanya berjarak sejengkal dari tubuhku. Dia menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Bagus! Akhirnya aku mendapat sedikit perhatiannya.

"Rukia, ap –"

Aku berjalan menghampiri pintu pengemudi sambil mengatur napas, "Apakah kau nggak dengar kubilang '_tunggu, Nii-sama_', Nii-sama?"

"Bersikaplah lebih sopan, Rukia. Kau seorang Kuchiki," Katanya dengan nada dingin yang biasa.

"Karena aku juga seorang Kuchiki, maka aku juga ingin didengarkan!"

Dia mematikan mesin mobilnya. Tampaknya aku sudah benar-benar mendapatkan perhatiannya. Aku menarik napasku dulu sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku ingin ke Karakura. Aku harus kembali ke Karakura. Aku merasa hidupku nggak sama lagi setelah ini. Aku merasa hidupku yang sebenarnya ada di sana. Bukan berarti aku nggak suka tempat ini. Tapi jika aku nggak ke sana, seperti ada celah di ingatanku yang nggak akan bisa terisi jika bukan di sana. Aku tahu Nii-sama menyayangiku. Aku tahu Nii-sama begitu mencemaskanku. Aku hargai itu. Sungguh. Tapi aku sudah dewasa, Nii-sama. Aku ingin berjalan di jalanku sendiri tanpa intervensi dari orang lain. Aku ingin mencapai tujuanku dengan caraku sendiri. Aku ingin bahagia, Nii-sama. Aku ingin bahagia," Aku menarik napasku lagi dan menatap Nii-sama lekat-lekat, "Dan aku memaafkanmu, Nii-sama. Walaupun kau nggak meminta maafku sekalipun karena harga dirimu yang sangat besar itu, aku memaafkanmu."

Nii-sama hanya melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidak kumengerti. Dia tidak mengucapkan apapun untuk membalas perkataanku. Bahkan tidak ada kata '_boleh_' atau '_tidak boleh_' atas keputusanku kembali lagi ke Karakura.

Selesai menatapku, dia malah menutup kacanya dan menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya. Dan mobil itu keluar dari gerbang tradisional rumah Kuchiki. Meninggalkan aku yang kebingungan.

Jadi? Apa? Bagaimana? Apakah diamnya Nii-sama menyiratkan bahwa dia tetap pada pendiriannya? Bahwa dia masih tak memperbolehkanku ke Karakura? Apakah aku harus menarik keputusanku untuk memaafkannya?

Aku merasakan bahuku dipeluk dari belakang. Spontan saja aku langsung berbalik. Kakakku tersenyum dan memandangku dengan berkaca-kaca. Ada apa dengannya? Dia malah menepuk-nepuk kepalaku lagi.

"Adik kecilku bisa mengatakan hal sedalam itu. Ternyata kau sudah besar ya, Rukia-chan."

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku sedang sangat kesal. Baiklah, mungkin benar kata-kataku dalam, tapi apa gunanya jika tak didengarkan dan digubris oleh kakak ipar kepala batu itu?

Aku berjalan dengan langkah yang dihentakkan untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku. Mungkin Nee-san juga bingung. Biar sajalah.

Oke, baiklah. Kalau Nii-sama tidak mengizinkanku pergi, biar saja. Lagipula siapa yang butuh izinnya? Sejak awal aku tak mengharapkan sesuatu sebagus itu. Aku hanya meminta izinnya demi sopan santun.

Aku masuk kamarku dan langsung ke kamar mandi. Aku memakai jaketku di atas t-shirt tebal lengan panjangku. Kurapikan posisi jeansku yang sedikit kurang nyaman dan memakai boots coklatku. Dan kulilitkan shawl putih di leherku. Aku butuh kehangatan yang cukup untuk kabur. Langsung kusambar tas Chappy kesayanganku yang isinya belum kukeluarkan sejak ditarik pulang paksa oleh kakak-kakakku dua hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, saat malam Tuan Kuchiki membawa Anda pulang, Tuan memerintahkan kami untuk tidak membukakan gerbang untuk Anda, Nona Muda," Ah! Begitu ya? Ternyata aku memang butuh izinnya, ya?

Aku hanya menghentakkan kakiku lagi dengan kesal dan langsung berbalik. Huh! Tapi siapa bilang jalan keluar hanya lewat gerbang saja?

Aku menyusuri taman samping dan mencari sedikit peluang di sana. Aku langsung tersenyum begitu melihat pohon sakura yang batangnya melewati atas dinding pembatas. Akhirnya aku mengambil tangga dari gudang perkakas taman dan membawanya ke pohon itu dan menyandarkannya.

Kakiku sudah memanjat sampai anak tangga teratas, ketika aku mulai bingung bagaimana aku bisa turun di sisi luar dan sebuah suara berseru memanggilku dan mengejutkanku. Membuatku hampir jatuh kalau saja tanganku tak sigap berpegangan di tangga dan batang pohon. Aku langsung menoleh. Tapi sebenarnya tanpa menolehpun aku tahu suara siapa itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Rukia-chan?" Tanya Nee-san di bawah tangga.

"Tentu saja mau ke Karakura. Jangan coba melarangku, Nee-san!" Seruku dan mencoba meniti anak tangga lagi.

"Aku nggak akan melarangmu. Tapi kita punya gerbang dan pintu keluar kalau kau mau pergi. Kau sudah seperti pencuri saja," Kulihat Nee-san menahan tawanya. Terlihat dari sudut bibirnya yang berkedut.

Ugh! Tidak lucu, Kuchiki Hisana! Ini bahkan hal yang sangat serius.

"Ayo, turun!" Perintahnya kemudian. Bagaimana sih, kakakku ini? tadi katanya dia tak akan melarangku pergi.

"Nggak mau!"

"Kau bisa jatuh dan terluka. Percayalah padaku, Rukia-chan. Turun dan ikut aku!" Katanya. Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku dia berbalik dan menjauh. Membuatku makin bingung dengan maksud kakakku itu. Membuatku turun dan mengikutinya.

Dia membawaku kembali ke gerbang dan memerintahkan penjaga membukakan gerbang itu untukku.

"Tapi Nyonya, Tuan memerintahkan kami untuk –"

"Bukakan gerbangnya! Ini perintah. Tadi Byakuya sudah mengizinkannya pergi," Nee-san memotong ucapan penjaga itu. Dia kemudian dia menawarkan padaku, "Apa mau kuantar?"

Aku menggeleng, "Aku akan naik shinkansen."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Aku makin bingung dengan perkataan Nee-san. Kapan Nii-sama mengizinkanku pergi? Tadi? Tadi dia bahkan tak mengatakan sepatah katapun padaku. Dia hanya diam dan pergi begitu saja. Apakah Nee-san berbohong kepada penjaga demi aku?

"Aku nggak berbohong, Rukia-chan," Kata Nee-san kemudian ketika penjaga itu masuk ke dalam posnya untuk menekan tombol pembuka gerbang. Dia seperti bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Tadi dia hanya diam."

"Dia diam dan mendengarkan, Rukia-chan. Ya, dia mendengarkanmu. Jika dia nggak menghendakimu pergi. Dia akan bilang '_tidak boleh_'. Tapi jika dia diam, dalam diamnya itu ada banyak jawaban, Rukia-chan. Termasuk dia mengizinkanmu kembali ke Karakura. Dia bilang, _'Pergilah kalau dengan itu kau bisa menemukan kebahagianmu. Tapi kau harus jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan ceroboh. Kalau kau terluka lagi, selamanya kau harus menuruti Nii-sama-mu ini'_."

Mulutku menganga dan menatap Nee-san tidak percaya, "Kalian bisa saling bertelepati atau apa?"

Nee-san malah tersenyum dan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban. Kini gerbang sudah terbuka, "Nah, pergilah Rukia-chan. Kabari aku kalau sudah sampai, ya."

Aku langsung memeluk kakakku itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Dan akhirnya aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumah besar Kuchiki. Sesaat sebelum gerbang kayu tua itu menutup di belakangku, Nee-san berseru lagi, "Hati-hati ya, Rukia-chan! Dan sampaikan salamku untuk Ichigo!"

Eh? Ichigo? Kenapa harus Ichigo?

Belum sempat aku bertanya maksud kakakku, gerbang sudah tertutup. Ya sudahlah. Memang apa salahnya Nee-san menitipkan salam kepada Ichigo? Bukankah Kurosaki Ichigo adalah temanku? Wajar saja Nee-san mengenalnya, kan?

.

.

.

.

Dua setengah jam perjalanan dengan shinkansen plus setengah jam dengan kereta biasa ke Stasiun Seireitei di Karakura sama sekali tak membuatku lelah. Aku malah bersemangat. Karena sedikit lagi aku akan benar-benar bertemu teman-temanku, bertemu si jeruk. Tapi sayangnya, berhubung handphone-ku rusak, peta Karakura yang ada didalamnya juga ikut hilang. Aku tak tahu jalan ke SMA Karakura.

Ah! Aku ingat!

Aku ambil selembar daun yang sudah layu dari dalam tasku. Walaupun sudah layu, angka-angka yang tertulis di sana masih terlihat dengan jelas. Aku melangkah ke deretan telepon umum, memasukkan koin, dan menekan tombol angka yang sama dengan yang tertera di atas daun.

Setelah beberapa kali nada sambung, teleponpun diangkat memperdengarkan suara yang kukenal, "Moshi-moshi Abarai. Ini aku, Kuchiki Rukia..."

Kutagih janjimu, Abarai Renji.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan jaket kulit dan kepala yang tertutup helm melambai padaku di atas motornya yang berhenti tak jauh dari tempatku duduk menunggu. Aku menoleh kanan, kiri, dan belakang hanya untuk memastikan orang itu memang melambai padaku. Dan yang dia maksud tampaknya memang aku. Ah! Mungkin itu Abarai.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya. Kulihat dia turun dari motor besar merahnya. Dan begitu aku sampai di jangkauannya, dia memelukku.

Apa-apaan dia langsung memelukku begitu saja? eh? Tapi kenapa dadanya terasa besar dan lunak? Seperti...

"Oh Kami-sama... Rukia! Aku nggak percaya ini benar-benar kau! Tahukah kau betapa kami merindukanmu? Kami mencemaskanmu, Rukia!" seru pria –tidak! Dia bukan Abarai Renji. Dia bahkan bukan laki-laki –ini.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan menggeser kaca helmnya ke atas memperlihatkan wajahnya. Aku seperti mengenalnya. Aku pernah melihatnya di mana, ya? Ah! Di buku siswa! Dia salah satu temanku. Tapi aku kesulitan dalam mengingat namanya. Aku mengkerutkan dahi dan alisku, mencoba untuk ingat. Aduh!

Kulihat dia tersenyum, "Nggak usah terlalu keras berusaha, Rukia. Aku teman SMA-mu. Namaku Arisawa Tatsuki, jangan panggil aku dengan nama keluargaku, panggil Tatsuki saja. Ya?"

Aku mengangguk.

Kemudian dia menurunkan kaca helm-nya lagi hingga kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya. Dia menaiki motornya dan memberikan helm lain untuk kupakai. Dia menyuruhku membonceng di belakangnya dan aku menurut. Karena aku sedikit takut, aku memeluknya, melingkari tanganku di perut langsingnya.

Tapi ada hal yang menggangguku sejak Tatsuki memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri tadi.

"Tatsuki!" aku memanggilnya, tapi tampaknya dia tak mendengarku. Aku baru sadar, dengan deru motor ditambah suara jalanan berikut angin yang menerpa kami, tentu saja akan membiaskan suara kami. Akupun mengulang memanggilnya dengan sedikit berteriak, "TATSUKI!"

"YA? ADA APA, RUKIA?" dia membalasnya dengan berteriak juga, tapi karena dia memakai helm full face, suara yang sampai padaku tidak begitu keras.

"KAU TAHU KEADAANKU?"

"TENTU SAJA AKU TAHU! SEMUA SUDAH TAHU! SETELAH KAU SIUMAN, KAU TERKENA AMNESIA, KAN? RUKIA, KAMI MENGKHAWATIRKANMU, TAHU?"

"BAGAIMA –"

"UNOHANA-SENSEI. DIA MENGATAKANNYA PADA CHAD. TAPI CHAD NGGAK SEDIAM YANG KAMI KIRA, DIA MENGATAKAN APA YANG UNOHANA-SENSEI KATAKAN TENTANGMU PADA KAMI SEMUA. KAMI BERSYUKUR KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA. TAPI MENDENGAR BAGAIMANA KEADAANMU SEKARANG, NGGAK ADA YANG LEBIH SEDIH DIBANDINGKAN DIA."

Dia?

Belum sempat aku bertanya siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud, kami sudah sampai di lingkungan sekolah yang hari ini sangat ramai. Tentu saja, ini hari kedua festival. Pasti tak ada yang mau melewatkannya. Kami memasuki kawasan parkir khusus siswa, dan Tatsuki memarkirkan motornya di sana. Akupun turun dan mengembalikan helm yang kupakai pada Tatsuki. Kulihat dia juga melepaskan helmnya dan digantungkan di pinggir motor itu.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya."

"Nggak usah sungkan begitu. Lagipula ini bukan motorku. Ini motornya Renji. Dia minta tolong padaku untuk menjemputmu. Tadi saat kau meneleponnya, dia sedang bersiap-siap," kulihat Tatsuki sedang menggerakkan jempolnya seperti mengirim pesan singkat kepada seseorang.

"Bersiap-siap untuk apa?"

"Itu!" serunya dan telunjuknya mengarah ke suatu titik di mana sebuah spanduk promosi drama 'Bleach' yang akan digelar di gedung teater, tergantung.

Bleach? Bukankah itu salah satu judul manga terkenal?

Lalu Tatsuki menjelaskan, "Awalnya kami bingung akan membuat apa di festival ini, jadi kami putuskan akan membuat drama saja. Soal ceritanya, kami kocok, dan yang keluar ya itu. Walaupun digelar atas nama kelas, tapi beberapa pemain akhirnya ditarik dari luar kelas. Kenapa wajahmu begitu, Rukia? Kau tak percaya Renji ikut drama? Yah, dia dan Ichigo memang nggak mau, tapi ada peran yang sungguh sangat Renji dan karakter utama di cerita itu nggak bisa kalau bukan Ichigo. Hh..., sungguh sangat luar biasa perjuangan kami memaksa mereka. Tapi untungnya pementasan perdana kemarin sukses. Walaupun kelihatannya keadaan Ichigo agak kurang baik. Mudah-mudahan hari ini lebih bagus. Terlebih tadi dia mendengar teleponmu dengan Renji kalau kau kembali."

"Dia?" aku masih belum tahu identitas dia yang kemungkinan si jeruk itu.

"Iya, dia, I... Itu Orihime!" serunya berubah haluan pembicaraan.

Ugh! I? I siapa maksudnya? Dan Orihime? Aku menoleh ke belakang dan memang ada gadis itu yang sedang berlari ke arah kami.

Dia langsung menubruk dan tangannya menggapai memelukku dengan erat. Sama sekali tak memberiku kesempatan menyapanya. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Kuchiki," Kata Inoue dengan suara serak, dan terdengar ada isakan. Dia menangis? Kenapa? "Aku senang kau datang. Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku lega kau baik-baik saja, Kuchiki. Aku merindukanmu."

Senyumku mengembang. Senang rasanya ada teman-teman yang ternyata ada yang mengharapkan kehadiranku.

Kuelus punggungnya, "Iya, aku juga merindukan kalian. Aku sangat senang melihat kalian."

Inoue melepas pelukannnya dariku. Kulihat dia menyeka air matanya yang tadi keluar.

"Tunggu saja kalau yang lain melihatmu. Mereka pasti akan sangat senang sekali. Ah, tapi sayangnya, dramanya sudah mulai dari tadi. Kita bisa menonton mereka dulu, Kuchiki, baru nanti kita bertemu mereka di backstage. Oh iya, kau sudah makan belum? Aku membuat bekal buatanku sendiri, loh," Inoue menawarkanku. Tawaran yang menarik.

Ya, aku memang sedikit lapar. Aku mengangguk. Mungkin makanan bekal Inoue bisa sedikit mengganjal perutku, "Bekal apa?"

"Sushi tuna selai cokelat dengan lapisan sirsak," jawabnya dengan ringan.

Hah?

Sushi tuna dengan selai cokelat dicampur sirsak? Makanan apa itu? Oke, memang tawaran yang menarik. Saking menariknya aku sampai mual membayangkannya. Apalagi Tatsuki melakukan gerakan aneh di belakang Inoue. Dia menggelengkan kepala dan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya memucat. Aku jelas mengerti arti gerakan itu.

"Se-sepertinya enak sekali, Inoue. Ng...," aku bingung bagaimana cara menolak tawaran Inoue tanpa harus menyinggungnya. Aku menatap Tatsuki berharap bantuan darinya.

Untungnya Tatsuki mengerti arti tatapan mataku padanya.

"Ah, Inoue! Rukia harus mencoba kue ubi pedas panas di stand klub tata boga. Ayo, Rukia! Kue itu jadi best seller sejak kemarin, loh."

"Iya, benar! Ayo, Kuchiki!" seru Inoue dengan riang dan menarikku ke salah satu stand yang terlihat paling penuh. Syukurlah dia melupakan bekal anehnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Aku segera ditarik mereka masuk ke gedung teater setelah berhasil membeli kue ubi pedas yang memang masih sangat panas –terlihat dari uap yang keluar dari kue berwarna ungu itu –. Dan kue itu memang sangat pedas. Tapi enak.

Hanya tersisa beberapa kursi di barisan paling belakang dan pertunjukan memang tengah berlangsung. Menampilkan orang-orang ber-shihakusho dan zanpakuto tiruan di tangan mereka, juga beberapa berkostum hollow.

Kemudian kulihat adegan di mana Kurosaki Ichigo muncul dengan gagahnya. Desiran di dadaku kembali muncul. Membuatku teringat pada senja beberapa hari lalu saat aku menyentuh dan menciumnya. Oh, tidak! Aku menunduk dan kututupi wajahku dengan telapak tanganku. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Bukan karena kue ubi pedas yang tadi kumakan, tapi –aku kembali melihat ke arah stage –karena Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ini tidak benar. Ini harus diluruskan.

"Ng..., Inoue," Panggilku, dan Inoue langsung menoleh dengan tanya tersirat di wajahnya, "Apa kau masih menyukainya?"

Alisnya bertaut mendengar pertanyaanku, "Siapa maksudmu?"

"Masalahnya aku nggak ingat namanya, aku hanya diberitahu oleh Rangiku kalau kau juga menyukainya. Maksudku, ini sudah lebih dari satu setengah tahun. Rasanya nggak adil kalau aku –"

"Tunggu!" Inoue memotong ucapanku, "Kau ngomong apa, sih? Kenapa kau terkesan pesimis begitu? Kuchiki Rukia bukan orang seperti itu, kan? Lagipula kau yang nggak adil padanya kalau kau melepasnya, padahal selama ini dia sama sekali nggak menyerah padamu. Iya, Kuchiki. Aku yang telah menyerah padanya. Aku luluh dengan perasaannya yang makin dalam padamu walau dia nggak pernah berhasil bertemu denganmu. Mana mungkin aku bisa memaksakan perasaanku padanya? Aku nggak mungkin berhasil menyaingimu, Kuchiki. Lalu kuputuskan untuk mencintai orang yang juga mencintaiku. Dan keputusanku benar. Iya kan...," Dia memajukan tubuhnya lebih ke depan hingga dekat dengan siswa yang duduk di depannya, "Ishida-kun?"

Aku juga memajukan tubuhku sedikit. Benar. Itu adalah Ishida Uryuu. Dan bahkan di kursi penonton dengan penerangan minim seperti inipun, merah di wajahnya masih bisa terlihat. Eh? Jadi sekarang Inoue dengan Ishida?

"Ha-Hai, Kuchiki. Apa kabar?" Sapa Ishida tanpa menoleh padaku, mungkin menutupi malunya. Lucu sekali melihatnya kikuk begitu.

"Baik. Arigatou," Balasku.

"Dia selalu saja gagal menemuimu, tapi dia nggak menyerah," Inoue menoleh padaku lagi. Dia tersenyum sangat manis padaku, "Jadi temui dia setelah ini ya, Kuchiki."

"Karena itu beritahu aku Inoue, siapa orang yang selalu ku panggil 'jeruk' itu? Dan di mana aku bisa menemuinya?"

Dia malah mengangkat telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya ke depan.

Ke atas stage.

"Dia... ada di sana, Kuchiki."

.

.

.

.

**[to be continued]**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Bener, kan..., Meg update kurang dari seminggu. Tp lagi-lagi ga ada interaksi IchiRuki-nya. Lagi-lagi 'nyaris'... -*hahaha*- Lagi-lagi maapin Meg ya, kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. Meg janji deh, chapter depan bakalan ada IchiRuki-nya... Lagipula, chapter depan udah chapter terakhir jg, sih... kayaknya.(-_-)a...

Ya sih... masa pairnya IchiRuki, tp munculnya sekelebat-sekelebat doang di bayangan Rukia, itu jg diulang-ulang melulu. XD Beneran deh, chapter depan akan ada mereka berdua. Ditunggu & dibaca ya...

Oiya, chapter ini paling panjang dibanding yg lain, maap ya kalo ada yang baca lewat hape, kalo jempolnya pegel. Gomen ne...

Temen Meg yg baca fic ini langsung dari laptop Meg nanya, '_Loe kok bikin Ichigo ga nyusul Rukia pas Rukia diseret pulang? Tega banget sih, Ichigo! Malah mentingin dramanya aja._' Dan Meg jawab, '_Heh, negative thinking aja loe ama Ichigo! Ichigo itu orang yg bertanggung jawab, tau! Mana bisa gue nulis apa yang dirasain & dilakuin Ichigo kalo gue bikin ini full Rukia POV?_' -*ya ga sih?*-

Meg mau ngucapin makasih yg banyak banget buat para silent readers & yg udah nge-fav fic ini. & makasih yg lebih lagi buat yg udah nyempetin nge-review chapter kemaren #maap kalo ada yang ga kesebut#:

**Azura Kuchiki**: "Kenapa emang ama akun lamanya? Haha... ini udah update, tp ga ada IchiRuki-nya... Chapter depan, ya."

**Shinigami Teru-chan**: "Meg udah janji bakalan ada IchiRuki di chapter depan."

**Keiko Eni Naomi**: "Siapa kejam? Byakuya? Ga kok, dia cuma sayang dgn cara yg salah."

**Anemone Jie**: "Udah ga males log in, nih? HahaXD. IchiRuki-nya liat di chapter depan, ya. Kalo soal romance-nya... ng... dibaca chapter depan & dinilai sendiri aja, deh. -*more love for you too*-"

**hendrik. widyawati**: "Nunggu sampe chapter depan lagi, gapapa kan?"

**white moon uchiha**: "Dibaca sampe akhir ya, bakalan ada di akhir IchiRuki-nya kayaknya."

Chapter 8, yg kayaknya bakalan jd chapter terakhir dari A Tree, Billion Memories, mudah-mudahan bisa Meg update kurang dari seminggu.

Di bawah ada kotak, di situ silakan ketik kesan, pesan, kritik, saran, pendapat, & masukan buat Meg. Mau review atau flame (asal bahasanya ga kejam-kejam), percaya deh, semuanya berarti buat Meg.


	8. Chapter 8: Finally I Found You

**Disclaimers:**

**Bleach (& all characters) © ****Tite Kubo**

**A Tree, Billion Memories (just story) © ****Jinsei Megami**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pairing: Rukia x Ichigo**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Ide yg sedikit pasaran & alur yang kecepetan mungkin (?)**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Kecelakaan dua tahun lalu membuat Rukia amnesia. Sepenggal mimpi tentang sebatang pohon, ukiran, dan sosok pemuda membuatnya kembali ke Karakura. Setelah semua kebohongan terkuak dan kebenaran terungkap, akankah dia menemukannya?**

**.**

**Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^**

**Enjoy read, Minna~**

**.**

Jinsei Megami Proudly Present

**A TREE, BILLION MEMORIES**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Finally I Found You**

.

.

.

.

"Dia selalu saja gagal menemuimu, tapi dia nggak menyerah. Jadi temui dia setelah ini ya, Kuchiki."

"Karena itu beritahu aku Inoue, siapa orang yang selalu ku panggil 'jeruk' itu? Dan di mana aku bisa menemuinya?"

Dia malah mengangkat telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya ke depan. Akupun dengan spontan menggerakkan kepala dan pandanganku ke arah yang ditunjuk Inoue tanpa tahu maksudnya apa.

Apa maksud arahannya adalah ke atas stage?

Karena yang kulihat adalah panggung di mana beberapa siswa berkostum hollow yang tergeletak dengan salah satu pemeran shinnigami dengan zanpakuto besar tiruan sebagai satu-satunya orang yang berdiri di sana. Dengan lampu sorot menyinarinya sehingga hanya dialah fokus pandangan orang-orang –bukan hanya pandanganku saja –.

"Dia... ada di sana, Kuchiki."

Mataku langsung terbelalak. Apa maksudnya? Eh? Apa... –aku kembali menoleh pada Inoue meminta penjelasan–, "Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Dia hanya mengangguk dengan masih tersenyum.

Aku langsung bangkit dan mataku menatap lurus Kurosaki di atas stage. Kurosaki Ichigo adalah 'si jeruk'? Yang benar?

Aku segera keluar meninggalkan teman-temanku yang keheranan di dalam gedung teater. Aku harus menemukan pohon itu. Di pohon itu kuyakin aku akan menemukan petunjuk. Tidak! Aku akan menemukan jawaban.

.

.

.

.

Aku sampai di halaman belakang di tempat yang sama di mana dua malam yang lalu Nii-sama menyeretku pulang. Di mana beberapa pohon maple tumbuh di sana. Aku berjalan ke sana ke mari dengan kepala menengadah dan mencari dari satu batang ke batang yang lain. Berusaha menemukan apapun ukiran yang mungkin tampak di salah satu di antara mereka.

Eh?

Ah!

Itu dia!

Aku melihat sesuatu yang tampak seperti ukiran yang ada dalam mimpiku di salah satu pohon. Aku melompat-lompat berusaha melihat lebih jelas. Tapi sulit. Ukiran itu berada di batang di antara dua cabang besar setinggi sekitar tiga meter.

Sekarang yang harus aku lakukan adalah mencari tangga.

Kami-sama sangat baik padaku, karena belum berapa jauh aku meninggalkan pohon itu, aku melihat sebuah tangga kayu tersandar di satu sisi dinding gedung sekolah. Aku sungguh beruntung. Akupun membawa tangga itu –yang ternyata sangat berat –dan mulai memanjat.

Makin aku ke atas, maka ukiran itu makin jelas terlihat. Aku melihat ukiran Chappy yang jelas itu hasil perbuatanku. Dan kemudian aku melihat namaku. Dan selang sedetik kemudian aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang terukir di bawah namaku. Secara refleks, mataku membulat melihat tulisan itu.

I. C. H. I. G. O.

Namaku dan satu nama itu berada dalam sebuah bentuk yang tadinya kukira segitiga terbalik. Tapi itu bukan segitiga, itu bentuk hati.

Aku duduk di cabang besar itu sementara jemariku menelusuri ukiran itu perlahan, kemudian memejamkan mataku.

Mendadak kepalaku kembali sakit.

Dan semua bayang itu muncul. Dengan amat jelas.

Dimulai dari mimpi yang membuatku sampai ke sini. Kejadian kecelakaan yang menimpaku. Maupun ingatan sesaat kala pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Sosok yang tadinya samar itu menjadi jelas. Postur tubuhnya, cengirannya, wajahnya, rambutnya. Itu memang Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo.

Semua rasa berkecamuk dalam dadaku yang tak bisa kudeskripsikan semuanya. Hanya saja semuanya itu membuat dadaku kembali berdegup kencang.

Itulah mengapa ada rasa yang aneh saat pertama kali kulihat dan kubaca namanya di buku siswa. Karena itulah ada rasa rindu yang amat sangat yang menerpaku saat kulihat foto kami di kamarnya, saat melihat dia secara langsung, saat menyentuhnya, saat menciumnya. Ternyata Kurosaki Ichigo-lah yang waktu itu bicara dengan Abarai di taman. Karena itulah dia terlihat begitu kelelahan. Dia memang lelah dan kurang istirahat. Karena aku dia bolak-balik ke Osaka berkali-kali dengan sia-sia. Karena aku dia begitu. Karena aku pula dia sakit. Dan itulah mengapa Nee-san menitipkan salam untuk Ichigo tadi pagi. Karena sebenarnya dia telah tahu siapa sebenarnya 'si jeruk' dalam mimpiku itu. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kurosaki Ichigo.

Aku membuka mataku dan kembali menyentuh ukiran nama Ichigo dan tangan lain meremas jaket di bagian dadaku.

Memori tentangmu bisa saja hilang dari kotak ingatanku, tapi tidak dari semua inderaku, Kurosaki. Tidak pula dari hatiku.

BUG!

Suara benda jatuh mengejutkanku. Aku menunduk dan kudapati tangga yang kupakai jatuh.

SIAL!

Bagaimana aku bisa turun dari sini?

.

.

.

.

"Tolong! Seseorang, tolong aku!" Teriakku mungkin sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali.

Sudah berapa lama aku di atas sini? Satu jamkah? Tidak, rasanya belum. Mungkin sekitar 45 menit. 45 menit yang sangat panjang. Sampai seribu menitpun rasanya kecil kemungkinan akan ada seseorang ke sini sementara keramaian terjadi di depan dan di iglo raksasa itu. Dan lokasi yang tidak dekat antara posisiku dengan gedung, aku juga sangsi akan ada yang mendengar teriakanku tadi. Aku memeluk batang pohon di sebelahku dengan lebih erat.

Suara rumput kering yang terinjak memberikan pertanda bagiku bahwa ada seseorang yang datang. Aku mencari dari mana kira-kira seseorang itu akan muncul dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah warna jingga mencolok itu. Ya, benar. Yang datang adalah orang ber-shikakusho hitam berambut orange. Ah! Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya? Tentu saja. panggilan '_jeruk_' itu mengarah pada warna rambut orang itu yang seperti jeruk. Bodohnya aku.

Entah, rasanya lebih dari sebuah kelegaan bisa melihatnya. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu '_jeruk_'. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Kurosaki Ichigo.

Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus turun dari sini sebelum kakiku kram, "Bisa tolong ambilkan tangga itu?"

Kurosaki menoleh padaku. Terlihat dia sangat terkejut melihatku. Tampaknya dia masih mengenaliku walau kepalaku tertutup hoodie. Tapi kemudian matanya yang membulat itu perlahan melihatku dengan sendu. Kenapa melihatku seperti itu, Kurosaki?

Dan dia berbisik dengan lirih, entah dia bicara denganku atau dengan dirinya sendiri. Namun aku masih biasa menangkap suaranya, "Kau... ingat tempat ini?"

Aku tak memberikan jawaban apapun. Aku hanya melihatnya yang makin mendekat ke pohon tempatku terjebak. Bukannya mengambilkan tangga, dia malah ikut memanjat pohon dan duduk di cabang di sebelahku. Kami hanya terhalangi batang utama pohon maple ini, sehingga aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya. Hanya bayangannya saja yang terlihat.

"Hei! Kenapa kau malah ikutan naik ke sini? Bagaimana aku turun?"

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan membantumu turun, Rukia."

"Tapi aku sudah lama sekali di atas sini, Kurosaki," Aku memang sudah lama sekali terjebak di sini. Dan sekarang sudah lebih dari 45 menit. Tubuhku mulai terasa kaku karena terus berada di posisi yang sama seperti ini. Tidakkah dia mengerti?

"Kurosaki? Hh..., senggaknya kau masih ingat namaku."

"Yah, berkat buku siswa yang dipinjamkan Unohana-sensei," Itu memang benar. Kalau saja aku tidak diperlihatkan buku siswa itu, aku takkan tahu nama maupun wajahnya.

"Tadi aku melihatmu berlari keluar ruang teater. Setelah scene itu selesai, aku langsung mencarimu keliling festival. Aku nggak menemukanmu. Kukira kamu sudah pergi lagi. Nggak kusangka kau ada di sini, Rukia. Aku sudah dengar dari teman-teman dan dari Yuzu dan Karin, kalau kau sudah kembali ke Karakura. Aku juga dengar tentang kondisimu sekarang. Sudah lama aku ingin melihat keadaanmu langsung dengan mataku sendiri. Aku benar-benar bahagia melihatmu baik-baik saja. Aku lega walaupun kau sama sekali nggak ingat apapun tentang aku dan teman-teman. Bisa melihatmu bangun dari komamu dan sembuh, aku...," Dia bicara dengan pelan. Ada jeda di antara ucapannya yang terasa menyesakkan, "Maaf. Maafkan aku, Rukia. Maafkan aku. Maafkan a –"

"Sampai kapan kamu mau minta maaf padaku, Kurosaki? Hentikan permohonan maafmu itu! Kau kan nggak salah apapun padaku. Jangan minta maaf lagi!" Aku sungguh benci mendengarnya begitu ngotot meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang sama sekali tidak dilakukannya. Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, kan?

"Maafkan aku, karena gara-gara aku kamu jadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku, karena aku kamu terluka. Maafkan aku, kamu jadi kehilangan ingatanmu. Maafkan aku, karena kau jadi kehilangan orang tuamu. Maafkan aku yang –"

"Sudah!"

"Aku salah, Rukia. Hukum aku!"

"Hentikan!" Dia sama sekali tak mendengarkan permohonanku untuk menghentikan igauan gilanya.

"Harusnya aku yang mengalami kecelakaan itu, bukan kau. Aku akan menabrakkan diriku sendiri di jalan raya, untuk membayar rasa sakit dan lukamu, Rukia."

"Cukup!" Kini suarakupun bergetar. Bicara apa dia? Menabrakkan diri? Bahkan untuk membayangkannya saja aku tak mampu. Aku takkan kuat melihat dia terluka dan mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku. Cukup aku saja.

"Ah, harusnya aku melakukan hal itu sejak dulu."

"Kubilang hentikan!" Apa maksudnya? Mengorbankan nyawanya, begitu? Tidakkah dia mengerti jika dia saja menderita melihatku seperti ini, bagaimana dengan aku jika sesuatu terjadi dengannya?

"Aku bersalah padamu. Maafkan aku yang gagal melindungimu. Memang kau nggak ingat kecelakaan itu, tapi itu selalu jadi mimpi burukku tiap malam, Rukia. Bahkan saat aku membuka matakupun mimpi itu tetap datang menghantuiku. Kau yang tergeletak nggak berdaya dengan darah yang banyak mengucur dari kepalamu, terekam jelas di otakku. Membuatku terus tersadar betapa lemahnya aku. Betapa nggak becusnya aku yang nggak bisa melindungi orang yang kusayang sekali lagi."

"Hentikan, Kurosaki!" Kumohon berhenti bicara jika hanya kata-kata penyesalan bodoh seperti itu yang keluar dari mulutmu. Kurasakan panas di mataku yang mulai sedikit basah. Tapi dia terus saja bicara.

"Kesalahan yang sama seperti yang terjadi pada ibuku. Aku terpuruk, Rukia, begitu mendengar kau koma. Aku rela menukar apapun dalam hidupku demi kesadaranmu. Tapi aku bisa apa? Aku nggak bisa melakukan apapun, Rukia. Bahkan untuk melihatmu saja aku nggak bisa. Aku rela kau lupakan jika itu membuatmu lebih baik. Aku yang hanya bisa membuatmu sakit. Maafkan aku, Rukia. Kumohon maa –"

"SUDAH! CUKUP! HENTIKAN, BAKA! AKU TAHU!"

Pandanganku semakin mengabur karena air mata yang membendung di kelopak mataku. Menyakitkan rasanya mendengar semua ocahannya tentang penyesalan, tentang pengorbanan, dan permintaan maaf yang tak berujung. Aku tak kuat mendengar suaranya yang makin terdengar lirih.

"Kubilang Hentikan, Jeruk Baka!" Dan air mata itu tak dapat kubendung lagi. Air matakupun tumpah, mengalirkan semua rasa yang kutahan sedemikian lama tanpa aku sendiri menyadarinya, "Aku tahu..."

"Eh?" Kurosaki berhenti sejenak, "Kau panggil aku apa barusan?"

Kuseka air mataku dengan punggung tanganku. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha agar cairan itu tak lagi keluar. Tapi tetap saja suaraku masih terdengar serak.

Aku kembali bicara. Dia harus tahu jika aku telah tahu, walau sedikit. Dan dia juga harus tahu apa yang kurasakan, "Aku tahu rasanya terus dibayangi mimpi yang sama tiap hari. Terus berulang dan membuatku hampir gila. Bukan hanya karena itu terus berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak, tapi juga aku tetap nggak mengerti makna mimpi itu sebanyak apapun mimpi itu muncul. Karena mimpi itulah aku kembali ke Karakura. Aku ingin mendapatkan kejelasan dari mimpiku dan aku mendapatkan lebih dari kejelasan. Aku mendapatkan kebenaran, Kurosaki. Kebenaran yang ditutupi kakak-kakakku tentang kecelakaan, juga sekelebatan-sekelebatan samar yang menjadi makin jelas akhir-akhir ini. Pohon maple..., ukiran di batang pohon..., lampu merah..., boneka Chappy..., kau. Aku bahkan baru sadar kalau 'si jeruk' dalam mimpi dan sekelebatan itu adalah 'si strawbery'. Aku malah ingin sepertimu, Kurosaki. Mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin menyakitkan, tapi kau punya kenangan. Walau itu terus berulang. Jika aku bisa memilih, aku lebih memilih mempunyai kenangan buruk daripada nggak punya sama sekali. Agar aku ingat ada orang-orang yang menguatkanku dan alasanku untuk kuat dan mampu melangkah. Aku ingin ingat semuanya, Kurosaki."

Dia diam. Tak kudengar balasan apapun terhadap ucapanku yang panjang lebar.

Beberapa saat kemudian kulihat Kurosaki malah melompat dari atas pohon dan berjalan ke bawah sisi cabang tempatku duduk terjebak. Dia hanya melihat sekilas ke arah tangga kayu yang tergeletak di sana. Oh, bagus! Akhirnya aku bisa turun.

Tapi dia tidak melakukan apapun yang mengindikasikan dia akan mengambil tangga itu. Karena dia lalu menatapku. Dan merentangkan tangannya ke arahku.

Apa yang ada di pikirannya? "Mau apa kau?"

"Membantumu turun."

Apa? Membantuku turun? Dengan apa kalau tidak dengan tangga? "Ambilkan tangganya, Kurosaki!"

"Tangganya patah. Percayalah padaku. Lompat saja. Aku akan menangkapmu. Aku nggak akan membiarkanmu jatuh atau terluka lagi."

Aku melirik ke tangga yang tergeletak di tanah. Ya, memang patah.

Kemudian kualihkan pandanganku lagi kepada Kurosaki. Menatap matanya. Kulihat ada kesungguhan di sana, di matanya. Kurasa aku bisa mempercayainya.

Aku takut. Aku tak berani melihat, maka dari itu kupejamkan mataku. Tapi kuberanikan diri untuk melompat. Sambil berdoa agar aku tak jatuh.

Dan tak kurasakan tubuhku membentur kerasnya tanah. Malahan kurasakan pinggangku seperti tertahan sesuatu. Pelan-pelan kubuka mataku. Ternyata tubuhku berhasil ditangkap Kurosaki dengan kedua tangannya di kanan kiri pinggangku. Dia mengangkat tubuhku tanpa terlihat sulit menopang berat tubuhku. Atau mungkin karena tubuhku yang ringan dan tak seberapa dibanding dirinya.

Dia terus memaku pandangannya lurus tepat ke mataku. Kami bertatapan. Hingga tak sadar kedua tanganku bergerak sampai di atas bahu Kurosaki.

"Aku merindukanmu, Rukia. Sangat," Ucapnya pelan. Dengan mata yang memandangku begitu dan suaranya yang terdengar lirih, aku merasa jadi... oh, entahlah. Apalagi dia mengulang kata-katanya, "Benar-benar merindukanmu."

Kau merindukanku? Tahukah kau bahkan sebelum aku tahu siapa sebenarnya sosok dalam mimpiku, akupun merindukannya? Merindukanmu.

Perlahan tanganku yang berada di kedua bahu bidang Kurosaki merambat ke kedua pipinya, menyentuh, menangkupkan wajahnya dalam telapak tanganku, dan memandang wajah yang kini menatapnya sendu, "Sejak ingatan tentang kecelakaan itu muncul, aku terus bertanya-tanya. Apakah orang itu selamat? Apakah dia terluka? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Aku khawatir. Sekarang, melihatmu baik-baik saja, aku lega."

Dia malah langsung memelukku dengan amat erat. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu sungguh membuatku terkejut. Membuat kakiku malah melingkari pinggangnya. Membuat kami makin menempel. Aduh..., aku sungguh bingung harus bagaimana. Apalagi wajahnya ditenggelamkan di pangkal leher kiriku. Berkata dengan volume yang amat rendah dekat telingaku, "Kau salah, aku nggak baik-baik saja. Melihatmu terluka, koma, bahkan amnesia. Tentu saja aku nggak baik-baik saja."

"Tapi aku selamat, Kurosaki. Aku memang sempat koma, aku memang amnesia, tapi aku selamat," Kudorong lembut bahu Kurosaki, sehingga dia melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi tetap saja, dengan posisiku yang masih dalam gendongannya, jarak kami masih sangat dekat. Aku masih meyakinkannya dengan keadaanku. Bahwa dia tak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkanku, "Aku baik-baik saja. Karena itu, kau juga..."

Ucapanku tertahan saat kami kembali bertatapan dengan pandangan yang mendalam. Kami sama-sama terdiam. Wajah kami makin mendekat. Hingga kening kami sudah tak berjarak. Mata hazelnya dengan pancaran sinar hangat musim gugur yang sungguh menenangkankupun lebih terlihat. Membuatku luluh. Aku sungguh menyukai mata itu.

"Kalau dulu aku benar-benar kehilanganmu, kalau itu terjadi, aku yakin akupun akan mati, Rukia."

"I... chi... go."

Kamipun makin mendekat.

Dia mengecup bibirku. Hanya kecupan ringan selama beberapa detik. Tapi kurasakan hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Debaran jantungku kian berakselerasi. Lututku melemas. Namun entah kenapa aku juga merasakan perasaanku dan perasaannya tersalurkan melalui ciuman itu, dan tepat sampai di hatiku. Karena itu aku tak ragu lagi membalas kecupannya. Kali ini tak seperti ciuman sekian detikku beberapa hari lalu di kamarnya. Kali ini aku sama sekali tak merasa bersalah. Aku merasa segalanya menjadi benar. Kulingkarkan lenganku di belakang kepalanya. Merayap di antara helaian rambut jingganya. Dan kurasakan tangannya juga mengelus punggung dan rambut pendekku yang tak lagi tertutup hoodie.

Kecupan-kecupan itu akhirnya membuahkan lumatan-lumatan di bibir kami, yang lembut tanpa paksaan dan tanpa menuntut. Walaupun bibir kami bertaut tanpa jeda, aku tahu tak ada nafsu di sana. Hingga saatnya paru-paruku mulai sesak dan kami akhirnya melepaskan bibir kami satu sama lain untuk kembali bernapas. Ketika itulah rasa rindu tak terjelaskan yang membebaniku tiap kali bermimpi tentang dirinya terlepas sudah.

Kuhirup udara banyak-banyak. Kulihat matanya yang menatap mataku dengan iris hazelnya yang hangat. Oh, Kami-sama... aku malu. Kutundukkan kepalaku dan yang kulihat adalah tubuh seksinya yang berbalut shihakusho. Sial! Ini tak membuatku menjadi lebih baik.

"Rukia," Panggilnya dengan suara lembut yang sanggup membuatku meleleh.

Aku kembali menoleh menatap wajahnya dengan kikuk. Tanganku masih setia di dadanya sejak ciuman kami berakhir. Dan dia masih menggendongku, dan lagi-lagi entah kenapa aku juga masih melingkarkan kakiku di pinggangnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Dia mengatakan itu dengan tetap memasang senyumnya. Mata hazel musim gugurnya pun terus saja memabukkanku, membuatku nyaris hilang kesadaran. Kupandangi seluruh dirinya. Ya, kali ini bukan mimpi.

Kulepaskan rangkulan kakiku di pinggangnya dan dia menurunkan tubuhku dari gendongannya.

Dan aku benar, mungkin saja memoriku akan dirinya telah musnah, mungkin saja aku telah kehilangan semua ingatanku. Namun kala kini takdir mempertemukan kami kembali, hatiku memang tetap ingat. Ingat bahwa apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang telah menimpaku, apapun yang telah kami berdua lewati, perasaanku tetap sama. Aku mencintainya. Dan aku tahu dia juga sama.

Aku menggeleng.

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda tidak mengerti akan gesture-ku.

Aku melanjutkan. Kuangkat tangan kananku dan menyentuh lembut pipi kirinya dengan telapak tanganku, "Akhirnya takdir mempertemukan kita. Kita saling mencari. Dan kita saling menemukan, Ichigo."

Aku hanya ingin memanggilnya demikian, Ichigo, bukan Kurosaki. Seperti dahulu.

Ichigo memelukku erat dan mengurungku dalam rangkulannya. Aku memejamkan mataku. Menyamankan diriku. Ya, aku telah menemukan satu hal lagi. Tempatku berada seharusnya memang di sini. Di dalam pelukan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Dia kembali menciumku. Tidak! Tidak lagi! Tangan kananku mengepal. Ketika baru sedetik bibir kami bertemu, kupukul wajahnya hingga dia terpelanting.

"Ittai... Kenapa kau memukulku, midget sialan? Sakit!" Dia mengelus-elus pipinya. Oh, Ichigo, maaf...

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang mau kau lakukan, baka? Apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Menyerangku tiba-tiba begitu. Dasar jeruk mesum!" Aku tidak marah padanya, aku juga tidak bermaksud menyakitinya. Ini hanya caraku untuk menutupi, mm... malu?

"Dasar pendek! Kalau kau nggak mau kucium lagi, tinggal bilang saja, kan? Kalau kau nggak mau, aku juga nggak akan melakukannya. Tak perlu dipukul begini. Sakit, tahu!"

Bukannya aku tak mau. Aku mau. Hanya saja –sekali lagi –aku malu! "Habisnya aku kan masih bingung. Aku saja tak percaya kalau aku suka padamu, kalau saja aku tak melihat ukiran itu dengan mataku sendiri."

Ichigo bangkit, menggerutu sendiri, "Huh, katanya hilang ingatan, tapi sepertinya kau ingat cara memukulku, midget!"

"Hei, aku kan sedang pelan-pelan dalam proses mengingat. Kalau terlalu dipaksa kepalaku bisa pecah. Ah, mungkin kepalaku harus terbentur lagi, ya, biar ingatanku pulih?"

"Baka, itu cuma ada dalam drama saja. Tak ada pengaruhnya. Kalau kau lakukan itu, bisa-bisa kau koma lagi."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Ayahku kan, dokter. Kau lupa, ya? Musim panas nanti aku juga jadi mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran. Kau juga lupa?"

"Iya, aku lupa. Kau lupa ya, kalau aku amnesia?"

"Cih!" Ichigo berbalik berjalan memunggungiku.

Eh? Dia mau meninggalkanku sendirian disini, begitu? "Mau kemana kau?"

"Cari es buat mengompres bekas pukulanmu."

"Maaf deh, itu kan refleks."

Ichigo tiba-tiba berhenti. Membuatku tak siap dan menabrak punggungnya.

Dia berkata, "Hei, midget! Aku akan membantumu mengembalikan ingatanmu. Aku bersumpah akan selalu melindungimu. Aku berjanji aku nggak akan lalai lagi."

Kugenggam ujung lengan shihakusho Ichigo. Aku tahu dia berkata serius dan sungguh-sungguh. Dan dia berbalik, membuat genggamanku pada lengan shihakusho-nya terlepas. Namun ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Tanpa ragu aku menyambutnya. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat. Oh, Kami-sama... Aku nyaris tak percaya, Ichigo yang terlihat dingin ternyata genggamannya hangat dan menyamankan.

"Iya, kupegang janjimu, jeruk."

Kupejamkan mataku sesaat sebelum membukanya lagi hanya untuk melihat wajah tampannya yang menyebalkan itu. Baru saja kami bertemu kembali tadi, sempat-sempatnya kami bertengkar. Tapi aku sungguh merasa nyaman bersamanya. Mungkin itulah salah satu alasan aku mencintainya.

"Rukia," Panggilnya dengan masih melihat ke depan, "Ada sesuatu yang dulu belum sempat kukatakan padamu. Tadinya aku berniat mengatakannya saat aku memberikan boneka Chappy di hari kecelakaan itu."

"Ya, Ichigo?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Rukia."

.

.

.

.

Aku memulainya dari nol. Ingatanku yang kosong.

Mimpi tentang sebuah pohon membawaku ke sini. Menguak semua kebohongan yang menyelimutiku selama ini, hingga akhirnya kebenaran yang tak kucaripun terungkap. Menyesakkan dadaku, menyakitkan hatiku.

Namun kini, bersama Ichigo, kuyakin aku akan mendapatkan kembali segalanya. Ribuan, jutaan, bahkan milyaran, bukan hanya ingatan dan kenangan, tapi juga kebahagiaan.

Kehampaan itu telah terisi.

Akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

**[the end]**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Finally... kelar juga '_A Tree, Billion Memories_'... Aaaah, leganyaaaa... Itu berarti Meg udah mulai bisa ngegarap fic yang lain lagi. Soalnya Meg pengen nyelesain satu-satu sebelum mulai yang baru lagi.

Meg mo minta maap kalo endingnya ga sesuai ama harapan & selera readers. Meg belum bisa buat adegan romance yang menggebu-gebu soalnya...

Meg mo ngabsen dulu, ah. Thanks a lot buat yang udah mo nge-review selama ini:

**uzumaki. kuchiki**... **Hikary** **Cresenti Ravenia**... **berry** **biru**... **Keiko Eni** **Naomi**...

**Naruzhea** **AiChi**... **white** **moon** **uchiha**...: "Kalo ga di-cut, malah lanjut jd sampe ending, dong... jd panjang bgt. XD"

**Chan**... **noviaellen**... **yuriaichiruki**... **Anemone** **Jie**... **kurosaki** **yuria**... **ini** **uki** **lho**... **Azura** **Kuchiki**... **Shinigami** **Teru-chan**...

**hendrik.** **widyawati**: "Ichigo POV-nya ga ada... Meg mutusin cuma bikin dari Rukia POV-nya aja. Mungkin bisa kamu bayangin sendiri aja, atau mungkin kapan-kapan kalo Meg pengen, Meg bikin Ichigo POV-nya."

**Sherly-chan11**: "Ini udah update, udah selesai malah... =D"

**semua reviewers tanpa nama**... **semua yg gak sempet Meg sebutin**... **semua silent readers**...** semua yg nge-klik "**_**A Tree, Billion Memories**_**"**...** semua yang nge-fav "**_**A Tree, Billion Memories**_**"**...

Honto ni arigato gozaimasu...

m(_ _)m

.

Gimana '_A Tree, Billion Memories_'?

Hurt/ comfort-nya kerasa ga?

Romance-nya? Kalo menurut Meg sih, kurang. Menurut readers?

Terus story-nya? Plot-nya? Pendeskripsiannya?

Kalo ada yang mo ngasih pendapat, boleh... biar bisa jd pembelajaran buat Meg.

Meg akan selalu terbuka ama yang namanya kritik, saran, pendapat, & masukan.

Jd silakan di-Review... Review terakhir di fic ini... & kalo ada yang masih gatel pengen nge-flame, monggo silakan... *daripada gatelnya ga ilang XD*

See ya at my next fanfic...

.

and last...

**.*~TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA~*.**

\(^o^)/

*hug*

_-Jinsei Megami-_


End file.
